Grey: A Regular Story
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Mordo and Rigs best friends since they were four, moved from their old school to Twin Peaks, a town full of psychopaths, secrets and interesting stories. Follow Mordecai and Rigby through their adventures at Twin Peaks High school, making new friends and enemies, and becoming popular among the students. Join them on an adventure, in an average town, that isn't as it seems. (Redone)
1. S1 May 1st: First Day

**Grey**

**Here we go again…another long story. I hope you guys will enjoy this. This isn't a copy of "Regular High School" This is just an idea which I had been thinking of for a long time. Another reason why this is up here, is because I wanted to thank everyone for the views. **

**Trivia: Since the Sixth of April, (When I Joined.) I have received 3004 Views for my stories! It's amazing! Thanks everyone! I apologize for any Spelling/grammar mistakes or plot-holes or errors! I hope you'll enjoy anyway! Now, let's begin.**

**Chapter One: First Day**

**1****st**** May Thursday**

There he was, lying in his bed. His birthday ended just minutes ago, though he wanted it to begin again. Rigby had one of the best birthdays he'd ever had. He turned thirteen and he was ready to begin High School the next day. He had just moved here, along with his family and his friend, Mordecai, and _his_ family. He stared at the ceiling and pondered about some things, before getting out of bed.

"I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get myself a drink." Rigby said to himself.

"There should be some water in the fridge…" Rigby thought, after leaving his room.

Rigby walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water than walked back upstairs and into his room. He looked out his window and noticed it was raining outside.

"Raining, again…" Rigby muttered to himself.

He jumped into his bed and closed his eyes. But no matter what he did, he couldn't sleep.

"Must be this damn weather that's keeping me awake…" Rigby thought.

Rigby shut the blind and covered the window with it, then lied back onto his bed. A few minutes later, he sat on the side of his bed and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. So he decided to grab a book that was on his bed-side table and read it. After about ten minutes, he put the book down and lied back onto his bed, then finally fell asleep.

_The Next Morning…_

Rigby awoke to a familiar voice coming from outside his room.

"Rigby! Get up! It's time for your first day of high school!" His mother called.

"Coming!" Rigby replied. Rigby jumped out of bed and ran to the door and left the room, before being stopped by his father.

"Rigbarst. Aren't you going to wear any clothes?" His father asked.

"Dad, firstly, my name is Rigby and secondly no, I'm just gonna go naked." Rigby chuckled.

"Alright…"Rigby." His father smiled, then walked downstairs. Rigby walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

A few minutes later, he came back out and walked downstairs.

"Morning, Mom." Rigby greeted.

"Hello son, did you sleep well?" Rigby's mother asked.

"Yes, I slept fine." Rigby replied.

"Where's your brother? He should've come down by now." His father asked.

"Not sure, probably went to school already." Rigby shrugged.

"Do you have your backpack?" His mother asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Rigby replied, he picked up his backpack from beside the fridge.

"Alright! Are you sure Don isn't here?" His father asked.

"I'm sure that…" Rigby began before he heard a knock at the door.

Rigby answered the door, and it was none-other than his brother, Don.

"There you are." Rigby sighed.

"Alright! Come on you two, let's go!" His father ordered. Rigby and Don ran outside and noticed that their father was going to take them by car.

"No…Dad, I'd rather walk." Rigby pleaded.

"Me too Dad." Don pleaded aswell.

"Alright Boys, do you want to walk home too?" His father asked.

"Yeah." Don and Rigby replied in unison.

"Alright well, good luck boys." He smiled, before walking back into the house.

"So…big bro…you excited about high school?" Don asked, walking along the sidewalk with Rigby.

"I guess." Rigby sighed.

"I mean, I'm heading to high school next year." Don said.

"I know…" Rigby sighed again. Don and Rigby arrived at an intersection, Don went to the left, towards his school and Rigby went to the right, to his school.

Rigby noticed the high school and continued to walk towards it. Rigby then noticed a familiar blue jay leaning against a flag pole.

"Hey dude." Rigby greeted.

"Hey man! What's up?" Mordecai asked, patting him on the back.

"Nothing much, just a little nervous about high school." Rigby replied.

"No worries dude, I'm a little nervous too." Mordecai smirked.

"So I thought…" Rigby was interrupted by the bell ringing, alerting them that school was beginning.

"Well, where do we go?" Rigby asked.

"It said on the letter that we are supposed to go to the principal's office." Mordecai replied.

"Alright, well then let's go." Rigby re-adjusted his backpack and walked into the school with Mordecai. A few minutes later, they arrived at the principal's office and were told to wait outside for the principal to call them in.

Rigby sat on a chair next to Mordecai and read out the principal's name, written in gold writing on a plaque on the door into his office; "Principal Reverend."

"That's his name?" Mordecai asked.

"Just look at the door dude." Rigby pointed to the door.

"Oh, ha." Mordecai laughed a little.

"Mordecai Quintel and Rigby Salyers." Someone called.

"That's us." Rigby told Mordecai.

"I know, dumbass." Mordecai chuckled. Rigby chuckled and sighed at the comment. The duo walked into the office and sat on the two chairs in front of the principal's desk.

"So, your Mordecai and Rigby, I presume?" The principal asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Rigby replied.

"Well then, Welcome." The principal smiled.

"Thanks…sir." Mordecai smirked.

"Here, take these." The principal handed over a couple of pamphlets and their timetables.

"Thanks." They thanked in unison.

"No problem. Now, get to your classes." The principal ordered, with a less-dominant voice.

"Okay sir." Rigby replied. Mordecai and Rigby were about to leave, before the principal stopped them.

"Wait." He ordered.

"Yes?" Mordecai and Rigby asked.

"Rigby, can you wait outside for Mordecai? I need to ask him something." The principal asked.

"No problem…sir…" Rigby replied, in a worried tone. Rigby left the office and shut the door.

"Now, Mordecai I am told that you are…different. Am I right?" The principal asked, in a concerning tone.

"I guess." Mordecai shrugged.

"Your parents told me all about it son, just control it and we won't have a problem." The principal said, in a dominant tone.

Mordecai sighed; "I'm sorry sir, I know…it's just hard to control. Especially with Rigby around." Mordecai replied.

"Well, alright. Just try. Now, head to class Mordecai, I bet your friend is waiting for you." The principal said.

"Okay." Mordecai shrugged, before he was stopped a second time.

"Mordecai…even though you are different from other kids, I expect big things from you and your friend. Now, head to class." The principal ordered. Mordecai sighed and left the office, and noticed his friend sitting on the seat next to the door.

"Took long enough." Rigby complained.

"Sorry." Mordecai sighed.

"What do we have first?" Rigby asked, checking his timetable.

"We won't have all our classes together. But it seems that most of the classes we have, we have together." Mordecai checked him and Rigby's timetable.

"Well, we both have English first." Mordecai sighed.

"Well, we better go before we get in trouble for truancy or some crap like that." Rigby replied.

"Alright…let's go." Mordecai nodded.

Mordecai and Rigby left the room and walked towards their English room, Room B3. They knocked on the door and let themselves in. They walked in and noticed that everyone in the class was glaring at them. Mordecai and Rigby ignored it and handed over their admission slips to the teacher.

"Oh! Mordecai and Rigby. Welcome, pick any desk here." The teacher greeted, with a cheerful smile. Mordecai and Rigby picked a couple of desks at the front of the class, which were next to each other.

Mordecai and Rigby noticed that pretty much everyone in the class was glaring at them. They continued to ignore it and looked over at the teacher.

"Now, I trust you have your stationary and books prepared for class?" The teacher asked.

"Yes sir." Mordecai and Rigby replied.

"Alright, good. I have a feeling I'll like you two." The teacher whispered.

"Thanks…Mr…" Mordecai sighed.

"Mr Thompson." The teacher replied.

"Thanks Mr Thompson." They thanked. The teacher just nodded and walked over to the chalkboard at the front of the room.

"Alright class, this week's new topic is: Narratives. We'll be writing a two page narrative. Everyone will be given a piece of paper with lines on it. It has to be two pages long and it has to abide by the rules of the school. No bad language, no blood and gore, just a normal narrative." Mr Thompson explained.

The class exclaimed; "Aw!" in disappointment.

"Sorry, but it's what the principal ordered." Mr Thompson sighed. Rigby put his hand up.

"Yes, Rigby?" Mr Thompson asked.

"When will it be due?" Rigby asked.

"I will give you the sheets today and it will be due by the end of the week." Mr Thompson explained.

"Thanks." Rigby nodded.

"Alright class, I'll give out the sheets at the end of the lesson, but for now. I'm sure you have your English textbooks. Turn to page 21 and we will begin this topic." Mr Thompson ordered.

Rigby smiled at his friend and peered behind him and noticed a certain raccoon was glaring daggers at Rigby, like he wanted to kill him. Rigby turned around and whispered to Mordecai; "Dude, what's his deal?" Mordecai turned around, then he turned back.

"Dude, who are you talking about? There's nothing going on with anyone." Mordecai asked.

"Nevermind…I'm sure it's nothing…" Rigby sighed. He turned around and the same raccoon was giving him death stare looks once again.

Rigby ignored this and opened his textbook.

**_  
Chapter One is now finished! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please, Follow, Favourite, Review, Like, Dislike hate or whatever! Just let me know how you feel about this story so far!**

**EDIT: Funny, how the first chapter was the final chapter I re-did. XD**

**R.S.M.**


	2. S1 May 2nd-3rd: New Friends and Enemies

**Grey**

**Well, well, well. Here we are again, for chapter two. I'm sure some of you are excited and some of you aren't and that's totally fine. But what I've seen, is sometimes when I read a Fanfiction, the reviews for that Fanfiction are severely discouraging to the author. And that disappoints me, I'm glad that I've never had a review like that, I've had good reviews and reviews that gave me advice, and that pleases me. **

**Trivia: GearSolidSnake is a very popular Regular Show Fanfiction writer, he has written several interesting stories that are worth checking out and has got hundreds of favorites and followers from his stories, his most popular stories are the Chronicles of the Enchiridion Series, go ahead and take a look!**

**Also, this story is non-canon, it has nothing to do with any of my other stories, neither the show created by J.G. Quintel. Now you know. **

**Now, I'm sure you don't want to read this intro forever, so let's just begin chapter two now, shall we?**

**Chapter Two: New Friends and Enemies**

**May 2****nd**** Friday**

Rigby woke up, the same as the day before and left the house with his brother. They said their goodbyes and went to their schools. Rigby met up with Mordecai again and they went to their first class. They arrived at Room C1 and walked inside. After they sat down at their desks, the class began. The teacher walked in and began to write in the blackboard. The teacher's name was Miss Kemmis and she absolutely hated anyone who talked during her class, so the class was silent.

Mordecai passed a note over to Rigby. Rigby picked up the note and read it; "Dude, wanna play some Zombie's return after school?" Rigby got out a pen and wrote a reply.

Mordecai read it; "Yeah, sure. Though I can't wait for this bitch to shut up."

Mordecai chuckled and put the paper in his pocket.

"Alright class, please turn to page 31 in your mathematics' textbooks. Our first topic for this semester is Algebra." Miss Kemmis finished writing on the board and turned around. The class sighed in disappointment.

"Get over it, its school, what do you expect?" Miss Kemmis sighed.

Half an hour later, the class finished and they went to their next class, which was English. They sat in the same seats as before and began to work. Rigby got out his page and continued to write his narrative, before he was stopped by the teacher.

"Rigby, you work on that at home, at school you just work on the stuff I give you." Mr Thompson explained.

"Oh, sorry." Rigby apologized and put his page back into his backpack.

"Its fine, but now you know." Mr Thompson smiled at him and began to write on the board again.

Mordecai laughed a little at his friend, before going back to work. Rigby went back to work on his textbook, before he was pelted by a crumpled up piece of paper.

"What the…?" Rigby questioned. Rigby picked up the paper and un-crumpled it.

It was a note, it read; "I'm watching you, new kid." Rigby turned around and noticed that no one was glaring at him, or paying any attention to him.

"Hey Mordecai, look at this." Rigby said, passing the piece of paper to his friend. Mordecai read it.

"Dude, who wrote this?" Mordecai asked.

"Not sure…" Rigby sighed.

"Just don't worry about it, it's probably just some kid who's trying to scare you. Pay it no heed." Mordecai replied.

Rigby nodded in agreement and looked back at his textbook.

Later that day, the recess bell rang and recess began. Mordecai and Rigby sat by themselves on a table close to their English classroom. Rigby finished his recess and continued to write his narrative.

"Hey dude…your writing your narrative now?" Mordecai asked, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, there's nothing really else to do." Rigby replied.

"That's not true. You could read, talk to me, or make friends with others." Mordecai took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Heh, I'll pass." Rigby scoffed. "What are you writing about anyway?" Mordecai asked, finishing his sandwich.

"It's short story about these dragons...! They destroy this village...and that's the furthest I've gotten." Rigby sighed.

"Cool." Mordecai put his rubbish in the nearby bin, while Rigby put his page and pen inside his backpack and just sat on the table. He looked over to the other side of the playground and noticed that someone was glaring at him, it was that raccoon from yesterday. Rigby decided to ignore him and look at the table.

"Hey dude, I'm gonna use the can, I'll be back in a few minutes." Mordecai said.

"Alright." Rigby nodded. Rigby continued to look at the table, ignoring the raccoon. But suddenly, he looked up and was greeted with the sight of the exact same raccoon, who was standing on the table.

"Hi…" Rigby greeted, shyly. The raccoon didn't respond, he just glared at him.

"Dude, what's your issue with me?" Rigby asked. He jumped up onto the table and stood beside the other raccoon. Suddenly, the raccoon grabbed Rigby's neck and picked him up. He jumped down from the table and pinned Rigby against a nearby cement wall.

"Listen here, 'Rigby'. You keep out of my way and we won't have a problem, alright?" The raccoon demanded.

"Yes…yes! I will…" Is all Rigby could say, as he felt his neck being crushed by the other raccoon's strong paws.

"Art? What are you doing?" A voice asked, from behind the raccoon.

"Piss off Riley. I'm doing something here." Art, the raccoon replied.

"You're killing him Art, stop!" The voice demanded.

"I said FUCK OFF RILEY!" Art continued to choke Rigby. A crowd started to form around them. 'Riley' came around Art and looked at Rigby.

"Let him go you psychopath!" Riley demanded, trying to release his grip on Rigby's neck.

"Nope!" Art exclaimed.

Mordecai was humming a tune, he noticed a large crowd surrounding where he and Rigby were sitting and approached it cautiously. The blue jay pushed himself through the crowd and saw what was going on.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Mordecai shouted. Riley turned around and noticed Mordecai coming closer.

Mordecai tried to release Art's grip on Rigby's neck. Riley sighed and suddenly punched Art in the face, knocking him over and releasing his grip on Rigby.

"Hey! You can't touch me Riley, we're dating!" Art exclaimed, wiping some blood off his face.

"Not anymore." Riley replied, walking over to Rigby, who was struggling to breathe.

"Bitch…I'll get you back." Art replied, pushing himself through the crowd and disappearing into it. The crowd dispersed.

"Rigby? Are you alright?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, fine." Rigby gripped his neck and tried to breathe.

"Who was that guy…?" Mordecai asked.

"Not sure, he just came up to me and grabbed my neck…" Rigby sighed. Mordecai and Rigby turned to Riley.

"Thanks…" Rigby smiled.

"No problem." Riley replied, walking over to Rigby and Mordecai.

Riley was a beagle, same size as Rigby, with blue eyes and a black T-shirt with a pair of jeans aswell. "Well…you might want to go to the principal about this." Riley suggested.

"Why?" Rigby asked.

"He's gonna kick your ass next time, because there's not always going to be someone to guard your back." Riley shrugged.

"She has a good point, dude." Mordecai agreed.

"Fine, I'll be back." Rigby got up and walked off. Mordecai stayed with Riley.

"Thanks for protecting my friend." Mordecai smiled.

"No problem, always ready to help another person in need." Riley shrugged.

"Like an every-day hero!" Mordecai and Riley shared a laugh.

"Wanna hang out sometime? We could always use a third friend." Mordecai asked, after the laughter died down.

"Cool that would be nice. Since I don't have anyone to hang out with anymore." Riley chuckled.

"That guy was your only friend?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, but he was my boyfriend so…I guess we're over now. Such an asshole." Riley sighed.

"It's alright. Come on, let's go meet Rigby at the office." Mordecai smiled.

"Cool." Riley nodded.

A few hours after that, lunch began and Riley joined Rigby and Mordecai, at the same table.

"So…where do you guys live in town?" She asked, taking a bite out of her apple.

"I live down the street, while Rigby lives a couple of blocks away with his brother." Mordecai mumbled, taking a bite out of a fruit bar.

"You have a brother? That must be so cool." Riley looked over at Rigby.

"More like hell." Rigby growled.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he thinks he's _so_ awesome. It's like he's the 'perfect child'." Rigby sighed.

Riley was about to say something else, but Mordecai mouthed to her; "Don't, he doesn't like to talk about him." Riley nodded in acknowledgement and stopped herself.

"You guys play any sports?" Riley asked.

"Not recently." Mordecai mumbled.

"We used to play on a dodge ball team back in our old school, down in Cartlyn Falls." Rigby replied. Riley nodded in acknowledgement.

"We don't have a dodge ball team here, but we do play dodge ball in Gym Class." Riley said, throwing her apple into a nearby bin.

"Awesome!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai smiled, then looked over to the other side of the playground and saw Art sitting with some of his friends.

"What's his problem, anyway?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know. All he told me is that he was going to beat up the new kid." Riley shrugged.

"And you didn't tell us earlier…because?" Rigby asked.

"How was I supposed to know he meant you?" Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry." Rigby sighed.

"It's fine…anyway, just don't worry about him. Just stay out of his way I guess until he calms down." Riley suggested. Rigby nodded and got up off the table and put on his backpack.

"Dude, I'm gonna go empty the tank, I'll meet you on the soccer fields." Rigby said, leaving the playground.

"He seems cool." Riley watched Rigby leave.

"Oh…cool." Mordecai laughed a little. Mordecai looked over at where Art and his friends were sitting and noticed that they weren't there. Mordecai turned to Riley, who was trying to speak to him.

"Mordecai? Did you hear me?" Riley asked.

"Oh, yeah. Please carry on." Mordecai lied.

"Okay…so…that's when…" Riley continued.

Meanwhile, in the men's restrooms, Rigby was washing his hands. Rigby looked into the mirror and used some of the water to fix up his hair a little bit. Suddenly, three other figures appeared behind him. It was Art and a couple of his friends.

"So…Rigby…how are you?" Art asked, clenching his fists.

"Fine…just fine…" Rigby turned around.

"Good, now, where were we before…?" Art tapped his cheek.

"I…what…?" Rigby began to get nervous.

"Pin him down, Chad and Jeremy." Art ordered.

"Yes Art." Jeremy and Chad acknowledged in unison and pinned Rigby against the sink.

Art made sure there was nobody else in the restrooms and came back. "Let's try something else…" Art grinned, reaching down and unzipping his fly.

"_Fuck."_ Rigby thought.

Twenty Minutes later, Mordecai and Riley were waiting for Rigby at the soccer fields. "Where the hell is he? The game is gonna begin soon!" Riley asked.

"I don't know, he shouldn't be taking this long." Mordecai shrugged. A few minutes later, Rigby was in sight.

"There you are! Where were you!?" Riley asked.

"I was just in the restroom, sorry for taking so long." Rigby replied, sounding a little off.

"You alright?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's play some soccer….yay…" Rigby said unenthusiastically.

"Are you alright…?" Mordecai was worried about his friend.

"I'm fine, I'm just sorry I took so long. I hope I didn't miss anything." Rigby lied.

"The game doesn't start for a couple of minutes." Riley replied.

"Alright." Rigby nodded and put down his backpack.

"Okay just…" Mordecai began, before he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Dude? You alright?" Rigby asked.

"I…I'm fine…" Mordecai replied.

"You don't look fine…" Riley was concerned, same as Rigby. Suddenly, scars and scratches began to appear on Mordecai's wings.

"Dude! What the fuck is that!?" Rigby exclaimed. A crowd gathered around them. Mordecai covered the scars and scratches, picked up his backpack and then ran off.

"What the hell was that?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know…" Riley rubbed her chin. Mordecai covered up his wings and ran into the principal's office.

"Principal Reverend, it's happening!" Mordecai shouted.

"It's happening?" The principal asked, jumping off his chair.

"Yeah, what do I do?" Mordecai asked.

"How long does it usually last for?" The principal asked.

"Usually 30 minutes…" Mordecai replied.

"Okay, stay in here until it goes away." The principal ordered.

"But sir…I was supposed to be playing soccer with my friends." Mordecai pleaded.

"Sorry Mordecai, but they must not know." The principal replied.

"I understand." Mordecai nodded.

"Sorry Mordecai." The principal sighed. Mordecai looked at his wings as more scars started to appear. Rigby and Riley played soccer outside without Mordecai, and met with him after school.

"Hey." Mordecai greeted.

"Hey, what happened back there?" Rigby asked.

"I needed to go to the principal's office." Mordecai replied.

"What for?" Riley asked, noticing Mordecai's suspicion.

"Just something important." Mordecai sighed.

"Whatever, so, since tomorrow's Saturday, do you guys wanna meet up downtown?" Riley asked.

"Sure, where do you wanna meet?" Rigby asked.

"At the new game store on Elm Street." Riley replied.

"What!? That would be awesome!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed in unison.

"Well, I'll be seeing you two tomorrow." Riley walked off. Rigby waved to Mordecai and they split up.

That night, Mordecai laid awake in his bed, looking at his wings, with a couple of scratches still there. Mordecai stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"Why is this happening to me…?"

**Oh! Shit just got real, son! What's happening to Mordecai? And what happened to Rigby in the restrooms? And who exactly is Riley, and can she be trusted? Find out in Chapter Three!**

**I apologize for any Grammar or spelling mistakes, plot holes or other issues, if you have an issue with that or my writing style, please PM me about it, if you don't PM me about it, I couldn't give a shit. **

**An honourable mention to RegularShow565 for winning the OC competition. Riley is RegularShow565's OC so credit goes to him/her. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in Chapter Three.**

**R.S.M.**


	3. S1 May 4th: Truth Or Dare

**Grey**

**Welcome back everybody, to Grey! I'm sure some of you are excited and some aren't, I couldn't wait for this chapter, so after finishing chapter two I went right to it!**  
**Trivia: Mordecai and Rigby's first fight was a fight over who had the best toy car, when they were 3 years old, how childish is that?**

**Let's begin chapter three, shall we? And I warn you, this chapter will mostly be uneventful.**

**Chapter Three: Truth Or Dare**

**May 4****th**** Sunday**

Mordecai didn't sleep much that night, his head was filled with thoughts from the day before. Mordecai laid in his bed, trying to get some well-needed sleep.

Until his mother called from downstairs; "Mordy! Rigby and…whats your name?" Mordecai's mother shouted, then whispered the last part.

"Riley." Riley replied.

"Rigby and Riley are here!" Mordecai's mother shouted. Mordecai didn't answer.

"Honey?" His mother called.

"Don't worry Mrs Quintel, we'll go up." Riley nodded.

"Alright." His mother nodded, then walked into the kitchen. Riley and Rigby walked upstairs and knocked on Mordecai's door.

"Mordecai, dude?" Rigby called, knocking on the door with Riley.

Mordecai didn't hear them, he was fast asleep, with one wing lying on his chest and the other hanging over the side of his bed.

"Mordecai, come on dude. We missed you at the game store yesterday! We were looking forward to seeing you there." Riley continued to knock. Mordecai didn't reply.

"Move to the side, Rigby." Riley ordered, pushing Rigby to the side. She put her paw on the door knob and turned it, but the door remained shut, it was locked.

"Damn it Mordecai!" Rigby smashed his hand on the door. Riley rubbed her shoulder and smashed into the door, causing the lock to move out of place so she could open the door. She turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Mordecai?" Riley asked, walking towards the bed with Rigby. Rigby was looking at Mordecai's wing.

"Riley, look at this." Rigby said. Riley obliged and looked at Mordecai's wing.

"Are those…scars?" Riley asked.

"Yeah…they weren't there yesterday or the day before that…" Rigby shrugged.

"Does he do that thing…that thing some people do when their depressed and they cut themselves?" Riley asked.

"No, he doesn't do that. The extent he can go when he's depressed is just get pissed and…" Rigby began.

Mordecai woke up and noticed them standing over him, "Morning." Mordecai greeted.

"Hey, we missed you yesterday…" Rigby put down his wing and acted like nothing happened.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling alright." Mordecai replied and sat up. Rigby sighed, he knew Mordecai was lying.

"We were thinking about heading down to the basketball courts downtown instead of the game store, since it's closed on a Sunday." Riley explained.

"Sure, let's go." Mordecai got up off the bed and walked over to the door and began motioning them out.

"You want us to leave?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, meet me at the basketball courts, I'm not sure you'd want to watch me get dressed and have a shower." Mordecai chuckled.

"You don't wear clothes." Rigby laughed. Mordecai blushed.

"Just meet me there." Mordecai shut the door in their faces.

"Let's just meet him there." Riley nodded. "

Alright." Rigby nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later, Mordecai arrived at the basketball courts.

"About time. Now, you won't run away on us this time?" Riley asked.

"No…no I won't…sorry." Mordecai apologized.

"It's fine, let's begin!" Riley laughed. After a few thirty-minute games, the three friends went back to Riley's house to play some games on her PlayStation Three. Which was just released that same year. When they arrived at her house, they were greeted by her family.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Riley greeted.

"Hey." Her father greeted.

"Hey honey…" Her mother greeted aswell, both in sad voices.

"This is Mordecai and Rigby, some friends from school." Riley introduced them.

"Hi." Her mother and father greeted, once again not having any eye-contact.

"And this is my mom and dad." Riley introduced her parents.

After a few awkward minutes, Riley took Mordecai and Rigby up to her room and they sat on the floor.

"What games do you have, Riley?" Mordecai asked.

"Only a couple. I bought this game called Oblivion a couple of days ago, and I bought this game yesterday." Riley replied, showing Oblivion and GTA San Andreas.

"Doesn't that game only work on PS2?" Rigby asked.

"It works for PS3 sometimes." Riley replied.

"Alright, let's take turns at playing…Oblivion?" Mordecai suggested.

"Alright." Riley nodded and inserted the game into the PS3.

Two Hours later, they finished playing the game and decided to play Truth or Dare for a while.

"Rigby. Truth or dare?" Riley asked.

"Truth." Rigby replied.

"Is it true that you dig in the trash, just for food?" Riley asked. Rigby laughed.

"Riley, I'm a raccoon, so yes I do…sometimes." Rigby laughed.

"Oh, ha." Riley chuckled a bit.

"Riley!" Riley's mother called.

"Yes mom?" Riley asked.

"Chad and Jeremy are here!" Her mother replied.

"Send 'em in!" Riley replied.

"Chad and Jeremy…?" Rigby asked, seeming a little scared.

"Who's Chad and Jeremy?" Mordecai asked.

"Just a couple of friends." Riley replied. A knock on the door interrupted the short conversation.

"Come in." Riley said.

"Hey Riley…" Jeremy greeted. Chad and Jeremy looked over at Rigby and Rigby responded with a disowning glare.

"Come sit with us, we're playing truth or dare." Mordecai motioned his hand to invite them over.

"Who's this then?" Chad asked, nudging Mordecai on the shoulder.

"I'm Mordecai…and this is Rigby." Mordecai introduced himself and his friend.

Jeremy and Chad smiled and acted like they never met Rigby.

"So…whose turn is it for truth or dare?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Rigby's turn." Riley pointed over to Rigby, who was still glaring at them. Rigby sighed.

"Okay…Chad. Truth or dare?" Rigby asked.

"Truth." Chad replied.

"Who is…your best friend?" Rigby asked.

"Jeremy is." Chad nudged Jeremy on the shoulder. Riley was a little hurt, but paid it no heed.

"Okay…Mordecai, truth or dare?" Chad asked.

"Dare." Mordecai replied.

"I dare you…to get a bucket of water and pour it on Rigby." Chad laughed evilly. Rigby glared at him.

"Sorry Rigby, a dare's a dare." Mordecai sighed, then walked into the bathroom and came back with a small bucket filled to the brim with freezing, water.

"Just get it over with." Rigby sighed. Mordecai poured the water onto Rigby and threw the bucket against the wall. Rigby shook his fur and dried himself.

"Not Cool, Chad." Jeremy commented. "Oh well, a dare's a dare." Chad shrugged.

"Okay…Jeremy. Truth or dare?" Mordecai asked.

"Dare." Jeremy replied.

"I dare you...to…" Mordecai scanned the room. "Kiss Chad." Mordecai smirked.

"Say what!?" Chad's eyes widened.

"Do what!?" Riley gasped. The room was quiet for a few seconds.

"You gotta do it dude, it's a dare." Rigby smirked. Riley chuckled.

"Let's get this over with…" Jeremy sighed.

"Wait, wait!" Mordecai shouted.

"What?" Chad asked.

"On. The. Lips." Mordecai grinned.

"Are you sick? Or just messed up?" Rigby asked.

"Both." Riley laughed.

"Just do it." Mordecai grinned. Jeremy leant in and pecked Chad on the lips.

"I can't believe you just did that." Chad wiped his lips.

"Me neither." Jeremy laughed.

"So…" Jeremy grinned evilly. "Mordecai." Jeremy began.

"Truth or…" Jeremy began.

"You can't do it to the person who just dared you." Riley explained.

"Damn." Jeremy sighed.

"Alright…Riley! Truth or dare?" Jeremy asked.

"Truth." Riley replied.

"Did you ever like Art? Or were you just faking?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know how to answer that." Riley sighed.

"You gotta answer." Jeremy scratched his forehead.

"I guess, maybe I felt something for him. But…nah. Not really." She answered.

"Alright…I'll take it." Jeremy nodded.

"Alright, Rigby, truth or dare?" Riley asked.

"Dare…" Rigby replied, a little nervous.

"I dare you…to punch anyone in this room in the face as hard as you can…" Riley began. Rigby clenched his fists. "Except me." Riley made a smile like this; :3.

Rigby didn't hesitate, he punched Chad in the face as hard as he could.

"Asshole!" Chad rubbed his nose, rubbing a little of blood off.

"It was a dare." Rigby smiled the same smile as Riley. Chad sighed in defeat. Rigby looked at Mordecai and thought to himself; "Maybe this would be a good time to ask about those scars…"

"So…Mordecai, truth or dare?" Rigby asked, hoping he'd say truth.

"Truth." Mordecai answered.

"Yes!" Rigby thought.

"What are those scars, and what are they doing there?" Rigby asked. Mordecai's eyes widened.

"Scars?" Mordecai asked, looking at his arms. Rigby knew he'd get his answer because he could always tell when Mordecai was lying.

"Don't lie to me dude, I know when you're lying." Rigby grinned.

"Look dude, fine. But not now. I'll tell you later." Mordecai answered.

"Fiiiiiiine." Rigby sighed in defeat.

A few hours later, Chad and Jeremy left, only half an hour after they left, Riley said goodbye to Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby reached the intersection and began to talk.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" Rigby asked.

"Tomorrow. I promise." Mordecai ran off.

"Fuck!" Rigby shouted in defeat.

"There he is." Jeremy said, pointing over to Rigby, who was walking home by himself in the dark.

"You sure it's him?" Art asked.

"Yeah, it's him." Chad reassured him.

"Let's get him." Art grinned.

"Stupid Mordecai…" Rigby sighed.

"Why can't he just tell me…I mean, I'm his best friend…his…his brother, I wish that he could trust me." Rigby began mumbling to himself.

"Wait, don't do anything, I wanna hear this." Art stopped Jeremy and Chad.

"Stupid asshole…no…what am I saying…? It isn't his fault he doesn't understand." Rigby mumbled.

"Understand what?" Chad asked.

"Shut up!" Art whispered, covering Chad's mouth.

"Stupid…it's me who's stupid…not him…I mean, he's like a brother to me…maybe…maybe even more than a brother…" Rigby mumbled.

"Why can't I just tell him…? I…maybe I just need a good opening…Oh! I know, I could tell him tomorrow when we talk!" Rigby continued to talk to himself. It began to rain again.

"Maybe I could just…tell him about it…it might change some things…but at least he'd know that I…" Rigby continued, before he was pelted by rain.

"I better get back home." Rigby told himself and began to run home.

"What did he mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Not sure…maybe we should ask him tomorrow?" Chad asked.

"No, he wouldn't even want to bother to talk to us…not after the stunt we pulled on Friday." Art explained.

"Why did we even do that anyway? I regret it…" Jeremy sighed.

"You aren't getting soft on us, are you Jeremy?" Chad asked.

"No…no I'm not…" Jeremy sighed.

"Whatever, let's meet at school tomorrow and eavesdrop on his and Mordecai's meeting maybe." Art suggested.

"Alright, well, cya tomorrow." The three men said goodbye to each other and went to their own houses.

Riley sat back on her bed, after hearing that whole conversation that Rigby had with himself.

"He…what…?" Riley asked herself.

"I need to find out what he was talking about…maybe…maybe I can listen in on their meeting!" Riley told herself.

"Riley! Time for bed sweetie!" Her mother called.

"Yes mom!" Riley answered, jumping on her bed. She laid there, staring at the ceiling for a second, thinking about one question.

"Could Rigby like Mordecai…?"

**Once again! Shit just got real! Okay…maybe I lied about this chapter being uneventful, but whatever, :3. Also, I skipped a day. This isn't going to be a story structure like "August" where it goes day by day. This will skip days, probably till December. We don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**So what's this? Rigby has a thing for Mordecai…? How will everyone react? And what happened in the restroom that Jeremy feels guilty about? And will Jeremy become friends with Rigby, Mordecai and Riley, or stay with Chad and Art? And what will be Mordecai's explanation at the meeting on Monday? Find out in the double-chapter special, coming in the next three days. Thanks for reading!**  
**R.S.M.**


	4. S1 May 5th P1: Revelations

**Grey**

**Welcome back everyone, to Grey! This is the first double-chapter special, I'm sure you're gonna love this chapter. Lots of shit is going to go down in this special, and when you read it you'll probably shit yourself.**

**Trivia: In the Series of Regular Show, Rigby has been in the hospital three times, once in the morgue, once in a coma and once after heat stroke, talk about bad luck!**

**Let's begin!**

**Chapter Four: Explanations and Revelations Part One**

**May 5****th**** Monday**

The next day, Mordecai met up with Rigby at school and the day began.

"Dude, what do we have first?" Rigby asked.

"I have History." Mordecai replied.

"I got Geography." Rigby sighed.

"Oh well, we both have Mathematics and English in period three and four, so I guess I'll see you then."

Mordecai nodded.

"Wait!" Rigby stopped him from leaving.

"Yeah?" Mordecai responded.

"Where are we having the meeting?" Rigby asked. At the same time, Riley was talking to Jeremy and Chad who were close by.

"So, you're going to eavesdrop aswell?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I know it's not necessarily nice to eavesdrop, but we just want to understand what Rigby meant yesterday." Jeremy replied.

"You heard it too?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, we were…nearby." Chad replied. Jeremy spotted Rigby and Mordecai talking nearby.

"There they are." Jeremy pointed.

"I know it's not exactly the most…nice place to have a meeting, but the restrooms are pretty well secure and secret." Mordecai explained. Rigby seemed scared.

"You alright dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah…fine. I'll meet you there after school." Rigby replied and said goodbye to Mordecai.

"The restrooms…?" Jeremy asked.

"So unsanitary." Chad laughed.

"Whatever, well cya guys later." Riley laughed.

Two hours later, Mordecai, Riley and Rigby were eating at their usual table.

"So…what're you doing after school?" Riley asked.

"We're…we're going to the soccer field's downtown." Rigby lied.

"Ah, alright, can I come?" Riley asked.

"Sorry…it's um…1v1." Mordecai lied.

"Damn, that sucks…" Riley chuckled, catching their lies.

"What's going on over there?" Rigby asked, pointing behind Riley. Riley turned around and noticed that there was a crowd.

"Dude, there's a fight going on." Mordecai got up and walked over to the crowd with Riley and Rigby. The crowd was chanting; "Fight". Mordecai, Riley and Rigby made it to the front and noticed that the fight was in-between Jeremy, Art and Chad.

"What's wrong with you!?" Jeremy shouted, blocking one of Chad's punches.

"You went soft on us!" Chad shouted, trying to punch Jeremy.

"Because what we did…was wrong! It was disgusting!" Jeremy shouted back.

"It's too late. You do it and you can't do anything about it!" Art came up behind Jeremy and knocked him out. Art and Chad walked away, leaving a bruised and battered Jeremy on the ground.

"Dude?" Mordecai knelt down to Jeremy, who was unconscious.

"Take him to the Nurse's office." Riley ordered. Rigby hesitated but agreed. They helped Jeremy up to the Nurse's office.

"What happened to him?" The nurse asked.

"Fight." Riley replied.

"Ah, alright. I'll see what I can do." The nurse replied, motioning Mordecai, Riley and Rigby to the door.

"Head to your classes, he'll be fine." The nurse said.

"Alright." Riley nodded.

"I'm gonna head to my class, see you guys later." Riley ran off.

"Well, we've got Mathematics. Let's go." Mordecai nodded.

"Fiiiiine." Rigby sighed.

"Hopefully Miss Kemmis isn't here." Mordecai chuckled.

"Yeah…ha." Rigby chuckled. A few minutes later they arrived at their mathematics classroom and sat at their desks.

"Hello Class, my name's Mr Clark, Miss Kemmis is sick today, so I'm going to be your substitute teacher." The teacher greeted.

The class chanted; "Yes!"

Two Hours later, lunch began and Riley was sitting with Mordecai and Rigby at their usual table.

"No dude, 3 headed dinosaur would definitely beat a robotic Bigfoot." Rigby argued.

"No, 3 headed dinosaur doesn't have as much power as a robotic Bigfoot!" Mordecai argued.

"Come on guys…don't fight." Riley sighed.

"But I…" Rigby began, before they noticed Jeremy leaning against a nearby wall.

"What's his problem?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude, they were his only friends, except me." Riley explained.

"I know, but he's an asshole." Rigby commented.

"I know, but cut him some slack dude, what's your issue with him anyway?" Mordecai asked.

"It's because of him and…" Rigby widened his eyes.

"Don't worry." Rigby stopped himself.

"What, what is it?" Mordecai asked.

"Nothing." Rigby lied.

"Just tell us." Riley crossed her arms.

"I said no!" Rigby shouted.

"Dude come on!" Mordecai replied, starting to get pissed off.

"I said, NO!" Rigby shouted, then ran off.

"What's his problem?" Jeremy asked, walking over and sitting at the table.

"Not sure." Mordecai shrugged.

"So…what triggered that fight back there?" Riley asked.

"I had second thoughts on staying friends with Chad and Art." Jeremy replied.

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"Because of something…something disgusting we did to Rigby on Friday." Jeremy scratched his forehead.

"What did you do?" Mordecai asked, beginning to get pissed.

At the same time, Rigby was washing his hands in the restroom and noticed a security camera in the corner of the room.

"When was that there? That's creepy…" Rigby commented, drying his hands.

"Wait…cameras? So that means…" Rigby gasped.

"I gotta go to the principal!" Rigby shouted, running out of the restroom.

"You WHAT?!" Mordecai grabbed his collar.

"It was only Art! Not us! We just pinned him down! Please don't get pissed!" Jeremy pleaded.

"How could you let him do that!?" Riley shouted.

"I regret it…I'm sorry." Jeremy looked at the ground.

"How…how could this happen!?" Riley asked.

"I'm sorry…" Jeremy sighed.

"That disgusting son of a bitch…I'll kill him!" Mordecai let Jeremy go.

"Just the thought of Rigby being raped…it scares me…" Mordecai shivered.

"I…I really do apologize…" Jeremy sighed.

"It's not me you have to apologize to, it's him." Mordecai pointed to Rigby, who ran into the Principal's office.

"Okay." Jeremy said.

"I'll tell him after school." Jeremy picked up his back and walked off.

A few minutes later, Rigby returned to the lunch table.

"Dudes! Guess what!?" Rigby asked, throwing his backpack on the table.

"What?" Riley asked, looking over at Mordecai who couldn't even look at Rigby.

"There were cameras in the restrooms!" Rigby replied.

"So?" Riley asked.

"Remember that day I came to the soccer fields late?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah." Riley replied.

"Well…something happened in the restroom and the camera recorded it!" Rigby jumped in excitement.

"Cool, dude." Mordecai replied, still looking away.

"Okay…well, I'm gonna head to class early, don't forget, Mordecai." Rigby nodded and walked off with his backpack.

"Can't he trust me?" Mordecai asked, looking over at Riley.

"I'm sure he can. He just might need some time before he tells you." Riley shrugged. Mordecai sighed.

"Whatever, see you later Riley." Mordecai took his backpack and left.

"I hate sitting by myself." Riley shrugged.

"Hey Riley." A voice could be heard behind her.

"Who is it?" Riley asked.

"It's just me. Come on, I got something to show you." The voice continued.

"Art? No, I'm not going anywhere." Riley replied.

"Chad, Doug. Grab her." Art ordered.

Chad and Doug grabbed her shoulders.

"Let me go, assholes!" She commanded.

"Knock her out." Art commanded.

"Yes, sir." Doug nodded and punched Riley in the face, knocking her out.

"Let's bring her to my house." Art said.

"Alright, let's go Doug." Chad replied. Doug hesitated for a second.

"Why are we doing this? What did…this…dog do?" Doug asked.

"Don't go soft on us, just do what I say." Art commanded.

"Fine, let's go Chad." Doug sighed.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby were in their English class for the second time that day.

"Alright class, the narrative is due on Wednesday, though I will accept Narratives early. Whoever hands in their Narrative early gets extra points." Mr Thompson explained.

"Oh, good." Rigby smiled.

"Okay class, for this period we'll be working on grammar." Mr Thompson continued. Mordecai looked over at his friend, who was busy writing his narrative.

"How could someone…do something like that to such…a defenceless and small creature…it sickens me…" Mordecai thought.

"Hey Mordecai, should I work on my craft or continue on the narrative?" Rigby interrupted Mordecai's thoughts.

"Do whatever you think you should, dude." Mordecai smiled at his friend.

"Hmm…I'll work on both! Thanks dude!" Rigby playfully punched Mordecai in the arm.

"Why is he…so…cute?" Mordecai thought, looking over at Rigby.

"Why am I thinking these things…?" Mordecai thought.

"Hmm…" Mordecai rubbed his chin.

"What're you thinking about, dude?" Rigby asked.

"Just a few small things." Mordecai replied.

"Alright." Rigby nodded.

"Mordecai, Rigby, please stop talking." Mr Thompson ordered.

Mordecai and Rigby nodded.

Half an hour later, Mordecai and Rigby arrived at their last class for the day; Art Class.

"Good morning everyone, my name's Miss Ryan, I'm you're Art teacher." The teacher introduced herself, after everyone else sat down.

"For our first topic, we'll be working on sketching." Miss Ryan continued.

"Art? Isn't this subject for losers?" Rigby whispered.

"I don't know, Art seems like a cool class." Mordecai whispered back.

"Let's begin class." Miss Ryan pointed over to a contained filled with paint brushes, pencils and pieces of paper.

Fifty minutes later, the final bell for the day rang and Mordecai waited for Rigby in the restrooms. Rigby finally came in.

"Sorry I'm late." Rigby apologized.

"No it's fine." Mordecai replied.

"So…explain to me." Rigby crossed his arms.

"Okay…its complicated…but I'll explain." Mordecai began.

"I'm listening." Rigby sighed.

"Okay…so…um…where do I begin..? Ah!" Mordecai stuttered.

"Okay, so when I was young…I don't really remember much, it was some curse or side effect of some new drug I was taking to help me get over depression. When I was younger I was severely depressed…I began to cut myself with anything I could find, glass, knives, anything sharp." Mordecai continued. Rigby's eyes widened.

"And since I did that when I was young…sometimes…even when the cuts and scars were healed, sometimes they would return and…I'm not sure how to say this…" Mordecai continued.

Jeremy was eavesdropping into their conversation in a nearby stall.

"Say what!?" Rigby exclaimed.

"Sometimes, I have these attacks…sometimes random cuts will begin to appear on my wings and I would feel a sharp pain in my head. That's the only warning I'd get…" Mordecai sighed.

"Why was this a secret?" Rigby asked.

"I guess I didn't want you to worry." Mordecai sighed.

"You could've just told me." Rigby laughed.

"I guess I could." Mordecai laughed.

"So…you okay?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rigby smiled. "So…you good?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, but…there's something I wanna tell you dude…" Rigby rubbed his shoulder.

"What is it dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Come on…" Jeremy thought.

"Wait, Rigby…before you say anything…I just wanted to thank you for being an awesome friend. Nothing will ever separate us or change that fact." Mordecai hugged Rigby.

"Yeah…yeah I understand." Rigby nodded.

"Ouch…" Jeremy thought.

"Good, I'm happy you do, so what were you gonna tell me?" Mordecai asked.

"Nothing…" Rigby sighed.

"Don't lie, you were gonna tell me something." Mordecai tried to get Rigby to spill it.

"Never mind." Rigby replied.

"Wait…Rigby, I just wanna ask you something." Mordecai stopped Rigby from leaving.

"What is it?" Rigby asked.

"When…before you came to the soccer field, what happened in here?" Mordecai asked.

"In here? Oh, just got teased a little." Rigby lied.

"Rigby…tell the truth…" Mordecai began to pry.

"That's all that happened!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Dude, I know you got raped in here." Mordecai covered his mouth, realising what he just said.

"Oh dude, I'm…" Mordecai began. Rigby grabbed his backpack and left the restroom.

"Oh…damn…" Jeremy thought.

"I definitely regret it now…" Jeremy thought.

"Rigby! Come on dude, come back!" Mordecai called. Mordecai ran outside and caught up to Rigby. Jeremy followed them and watch the event unfold.

"What is wrong with you, Mordecai!? Why can't you just keep out of my affairs!?" Rigby asked.

"I'm sorry dude, I just thought…" Mordecai began.

"Don't bother Mordecai, I don't wanna hear it." Rigby shoved him over.

"Come on dude…" Mordecai got up.

"Leave me alone for Christ sakes!" Rigby pushed Mordecai away again. Mordecai had had enough.

"Rigby, stop!" Mordecai shouted, in a voice that didn't sound like his. Rigby shivered at this voice.

"Just leave me alone, please." Rigby pleaded.

"Why can't you trust me?" Mordecai asked, in that same voice.

"I…" Rigby began, before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, Mordecai had punched him in the shoulder. Mordecai stopped for a second, realising what he'd done.

"Oh dude, I'm…" Mordecai tried to apologize.

"I don't want to hear it Mordecai…I'm done hanging out with you dude." Rigby punched Mordecai in the face, of course it didn't hurt.

"Oh dude, please I'm sorry…" Mordecai pleaded.

"I wish I never met you…" Rigby replied, coldly and ran off. Mordecai just sat there, on the grass. For the first time in a long time, he was crying.

Meanwhile, at Art's house. Riley had woken up tied to a kitchen chair.

"How did we even pull this off? Where are your parents?" Chad asked.

"They're out for the week." Art replied.

"This isn't right…" Doug said.

"Don't you fucking go soft on us." Chad threatened.

"Where…where am I?" Riley asked.

"Oh, you're awake." Art grinned.

"Art? Chad and…whatever your name is…" Riley looked over at Doug.

"Let me go!" Riley commanded.

"No. Stay." Art commanded.

"This is crazy…and you, Chad. I thought you were my friend." Riley scolded.

Chad just sighed.

"Let's begin…" Art began, before he heard a knock at the door. Doug walked over to the window.

"It's just some raccoon." Doug commented.

"Chad, go down and bring him up here." Art commanded.

"Yes, boss." Chad walked out the door.

A few minutes later he came back with a familiar raccoon next to him.

"Riley?" Rigby asked, walking over to her chair.

"What's going on?" Rigby asked.

"Damn it Chad." Art scolded.

"What? You told me to bring him up here." Chad crossed his arms.

"You could have at least knocked him out." Art scolded.

"Oh, sorry sir." Chad apologized, then punched Rigby in the face, knocking him over.

"Jesus Christ!" Riley cursed.

"Why are we doing this!?" Doug asked, horrified.

"He's soft!" Chad shouted.

"Knock him out." Art ordered.

"Yes sir." Chad knocked Doug out.

"You seem to have a knack for this!" Art laughed.

"I know right?" Chad laughed.

"Now let's begin." Art laughed, looking over at Rigby.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was walking down the same street that Art's house was.

"Maybe he…maybe he went to his house?" Mordecai looked over at Art's house, but noticed something.

There was a fight going on, on the second floor of the house.

"You should have just stayed with your little boyfriend!" One voice shouted.

"Stop talking!" A voice replied. Mordecai knew who that was, only Rigby would say that line. Mordecai was about to head over, before he noticed the fight was getting dangerously close to the open window.

"Oh crap!" Mordecai shouted, horrified, as he noticed Rigby falling out the window.

"Holy fuck!" Chad shouted, horrified and surprised.

"That was awesome!" Art laughed.

"Holy shit!" Riley cursed. Chad looked out the window and looked at the raccoon's motionless body. Then looked over at the other side of the street, where a familiar blue jay was glaring daggers at him. Chad looked down at the body, two stories below and said;

"Oh god…he killed him…"

_  
**Holy Fuck! So many 'holy shit' moments in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Oh my god! Rigby was raped by Art, Jeremy and Chad?! Jeremy split up with his friends and eavesdropped on the meeting. Art, Chad and Doug kidnapped Riley!? Rigby couldn't tell Mordecai about his feelings!? Who is Doug and is Chad having second thoughts aswell?! Has Mordecai crossed the line by confronting Rigby about the incident!? What will happen, and most importantly, will Rigby survive? Find out in the season-finale of the first part of Grey. **


	5. S1 May 5th P2: The Showdown

**Grey**

**I'm sure that 99% of you all are 'WTF'ing due to the events of the last chapter, but don't worry! More 'WTF' moments are coming! :D. *Laughs* I love doing this to you guys! **

**Trivia: Regular Show has officially been renewed for a sixth season! While we're only half way through the fifth one! Hooray!**

**Let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

**Chapter Four: Explanations and Revelations**

**May 5****th**** Monday**

He laid there, motionless, on the grass beside the two storey house. Mordecai knelt next to his body. He rested his wing on the raccoon's chest and felt himself water from the eyes. Chad looked out the window and below, watching this event.

"Art…you killed him…" Chad commented.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Art laughed.

"You sick asshole!" Riley shouted.

"Dude we gotta go down and help!" Chad exclaimed. A storm began to rage outside.

"Are _you_ getting soft?" Art asked.

"I don't know…but we can't leave him to die…" Chad argued.

"Don't let him die! For fuck's sake go down there!" Riley begged. Chad stood still for a few seconds.

"I'm going down to help." Chad said, waking Doug up.

"What happened…?" Doug asked.

"Just come with me." Chad ordered.

"Okay…" Doug replied, getting up off the floor.

"Doug, Chad! You leave this room and I will hunt you down!" Art shouted.

"We couldn't give a shit." Doug spat, slamming the door behind them.

"Damn it!" Art shouted.

"Can I go…?" Riley asked.

"Hmm…no. Why don't we try something else?" Art asked.

"I don't like where this is going…" Riley commented.

"You'd better keep that mouth closed..." Art grinned.

Meanwhile, outside. Chad and Doug ran out the front door and met with a distressed Mordecai.

"Get out of here…" Mordecai ordered.

"We're here to help…we're sorry." Doug replied. Mordecai glared at them for a second and sighed. He wiped some tears away and spoke.

"Fine, let's get Rigby to the hospital." Mordecai sighed.

"Alright, come on." Chad helped get Rigby up.

"Doug, call a taxi." Chad ordered.

"Wouldn't we want an ambulance?" Doug asked.

"No we don't have time for them to get here, besides, there's a taxi coming down the street now." Mordecai pointed. Doug ran onto the road and stopped the taxi.

"Sir, we don't have any money…but we need to get to the hospital!" Doug shouted. The taxi driver was about to leave, but saw Rigby lying on the ground, he quickly changed his mind.

"Come on, hurry up." The driver ordered. Mordecai and Chad sat Rigby in the back seat with Doug.

"Get to the hospital, I'll take care of Art." Mordecai said, throwing in a few dollars. The taxi driver nodded and drove off.

"Good luck!" Doug shouted out of one of the windows.

Mordecai turned to the house, ignoring all the rain that was pelting his skin. He wiped some of Rigby's blood off his wing and walked up to the house.

"I'm coming for you, asshole." Mordecai whispered. He approached the house, glaring at the front door as he passed through. He walked up the stairs and got to Art's door, though, unfortunately for him, Art had locked it after Chad and Doug had left.

Mordecai rubbed his shoulder and ran into the door. It didn't work. He did it a second time, but the door didn't budge. He knew he wasn't gonna get through the door that way. He turned around and noticed a baseball set on the floor behind him.

He picked up the baseball bat and smashed through the door. Mordecai gasped and tried to avoid himself from puking.

"You disgusting asshole! Leave her alone!" Mordecai commanded, smashing Art in the face with the baseball bat, interrupting the disgusting act.

"Come on, let's go!" Mordecai shouted, untying Riley and running off. Art put his jeans back on the looked through the window.

"Get back here!" Art commanded.

"Riley, run to the hospital, I'll stay with Art." Mordecai said.

"No…please come…" Riley shivered.

"Okay…fine." Mordecai nodded and ran off with Riley, looking again at Art through the window, noticing the anger in his eyes. Mordecai knew that he wasn't going to hear the last of him.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Rigby was unconscious in a hospital bed.

"He's got a broken leg, a broken arm and a sprained ankle. He's currently passed out due to blood loss, he should wake up soon." The doctor explained.

"Good." Chad nodded.

"I can't believe he did that." Doug commented.

"I can't believe we were his friends." Chad replied. "I was never his friend..." Doug muttered.

Soon, Chad and Doug heard noises from downstairs. "Bring her in." A nurse said, bringing Riley and

Mordecai into the room next to them.

"Excuse me Nurse." Mordecai asked.

"Yes?" The Nurse put Riley on the hospital bed carefully.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Mordecai asked.

"She…she's probably emotionally scarred, but I'd assume she's fine, due to her physical wounds being minor." The nurse replied.

"Good…good." Mordecai nodded.

"Please, leave her. I'll get the doctor to look her over." The nurse pleaded.

"Alright." Mordecai nodded and left the room. The storm outside intensified as Mordecai paced the corridor outside Riley's room. Suddenly, Mordecai stopped and noticed Art at the end of the corridor.

"There you are." Art grinned.

"Dude, what's your deal!?" Mordecai asked. Art didn't reply, he just walked towards Mordecai.

"You're….your insane…mentally insane…" Mordecai commented. Suddenly, Art charged at Mordecai, Mordecai dodged and noticed a scapel in Art's paw. At the same time, a pregnant woman came around the corner, talking to a doctor and noticed the scapel.

"He's got a weapon!" She shouted, alerting all the people in the vicinity. People in the hospital began to panic.

"What's going on out here?" Chad asked. Doug and Chad noticed the event unfold and just stood there. Art charged at Mordecai. Mordecai gasped and began running in the opposite direction.

Mordecai ran through the corridors of the hospital, desperately trying to dodge the scapel every time Art tried to slash him with it.

"Just stop and it won't hurt so much!" Art shouted. Mordecai thought he was a goner, surely he couldn't escape that scapel-wielding maniac. Fortunately for him, he noticed a trapdoor, leading to the roof.

Mordecai grabbed a nearby fallen syringe and used it to pry open the trapdoor. He tore off the lid and climbed through the trapdoor, still holding the trapdoor. He slammed the broken trapdoor onto the hole.

"Leave me alone!" Mordecai demanded, trying to keep the trapdoor down. Art eventually prevailed, he pushed the trapdoor up, knocking Mordecai backwards. Art grinned and climbed through the hole, a grin on his face.

"Here we are…the final showdown." Art laughed, commenting on the perfect setting.

"It's raining…we're on the roof…and we all know that nobody likes the good guys to win anymore…so…" Art paced.

"So you admit you're the bad guy…?" Mordecai asked.

"Not a bad guy. Just a sexual demon." Art laughed, charging at Mordecai again. The police surrounded the hospital, watching the event unfold above them.

Chad and Doug ran back into Rigby's room, determined to keep him safe.

"What's going on…?" Riley asked, coming into Rigby's room.

"Mordecai and Art are fighting." Chad answered.

"Come on! We gotta help!" Riley shouted.

"How can we help him?" Chad asked.

"Uh, hello! We could help!" Riley shouted.

"Okay, come on." Chad got off his chair and ran over to the door. Rigby woke up.

"Where…what's going on…?" Rigby asked. He didn't get an answer, Doug, Chad and Riley had left to go help Mordecai. Rigby picked up a crutch that laid beside the bed and got up. He walked out the door into the corridor.

"What's going on?" He asked a doctor.

"We're not sure...the police are outside. There seems to be something going on on the roof...I saw a blue jay crawl in through the trapdoor." The doctor replied. Rigby's eyes widened and he limped down the corridor and noticed Riley crawling through the trapdoor, he followed Riley through there, using the remaining strength he had left.

"Mordecai!" Riley called, accidently distracting Mordecai.

"Riley?" Mordecai called. Art laughed and put his right arm around Mordecai's neck and holding the scapel to his throat.

"Christ!" Rigby cursed.

"Rigby…? You're...you're here...!" Mordecai exclaimed. Rigby didn't answer, he just stood there with Chad, Riley and Doug.

Suddenly, Chad's phone rang.

"What!?" Chad asked.

"This isn't exactly the best…what? No don't, its fine…" Chad spoke into the phone, before the person on the other side of the call hang up.

"It was Jeremy, he said he's coming up." Chad replied.

"Damn it…" Mordecai cursed.

"Let him go!" Rigby demanded.

"Why should I?" Art asked.

"Because I say so!" Rigby made his trademark face that he made when he was pissed.

"Nice try, raccoon. Your little boyfriend is gonna be my eighth victim." Art laughed.

"Boyfriend?" Riley asked.

"Eighth victim?" Rigby asked.

"Let's not go into details." Art moved the scapel away from Mordecai's neck for a brief second, giving Rigby enough time to pounce.

"In your face!" Rigby exclaimed, jumping onto Art's face, knocking the scapel out of his hand.

"Rigby!" Chad shouted.

"Get off me, vermin!" Art demanded.

"Never!" Art punched Rigby to try to get him off. After a few seconds, Art tripped and fell off the side of the roof. He desperately reached for something to grab, Rigby's leg being the closest thing. As he grabbed Rigby's leg, Rigby felt his leg crack, he screamed in pain and began to be dragged off the roof. Rigby put his good hand on the side of the roof to prevent himself from falling.

"Rigby!" Mordecai called.

"Let go of me!" Rigby demanded, trying to kick Art off him. Rigby's leg cracked a second time, causing a sharp pain to go through his leg.

"Pull me up! Please!" Rigby pleaded. Rigby looked down at Art, he had a look of pure horror on his face. Rigby kicked Art's hand with his other leg, causing Art to loosen his grip, and eventually fall.

"Please…help me…" Rigby pleaded. Mordecai grabbed Rigby's arms and cradled him in his wings.

"Let's get you back into your bed." Mordecai smiled. Rigby smiled back, he felt his eyes grow heavy. He fell unconcious.

"Let's get back inside." Riley said. A few minutes later, they got back inside and sat in Rigby's room, while the police outside surrounded Art's mangled body outside.

"Frank, call the coroner out here." One of the cops ordered.

"Alright, Greg." Frank replied, getting out his cell phone.

"We have a code 21 out here, we're gonna need a squad car, an ambulance and the coroner." Frank spoke into the phone.

"On the way, Lieutenant." The voice on the phone replied.

Meanwhile, back in Rigby's room. The doctor was tending to Rigby's wounds.

"His leg has almost completely snapped. It'll take some time before it recovers." The doctor said.

"You know what that means?" Mordecai asked.

"What?" The doctor scratched his forehead.

"No school!" Rigby exclaimed. The doctor laughed.

"Ha, well, I'd recommend all of you don't go to school for a little while. I'm sure that all of you will need some time." The doctor recommended.

"Awesome, anything else?" Mordecai asked.

"Alright, well, we're gonna need one of you to stay here overnight." The doctor said.

"I'll volunteer." Chad replied.

"No, we should let Mordecai." Riley argued.

"I guess we should." Doug nodded.

"Thanks guys." Mordecai smiled, and said goodbye to them, before everyone left. Mordecai grabbed a chair and sat next to Rigby's bed.

"Dude. You just totally killed him." Mordecai smiled.

"I know." Rigby laughed. His smile slowly diminished into a frown.

"I'm sorry Mordecai…" Rigby sighed.

"Dude, what're you saying sorry for?" Mordecai asked.

"For what I said earlier…I shouldn't have said that…" Rigby sighed.

"Dude, its fine." Mordecai rubbed his friend's hair. Rigby felt Mordecai's wing and instantly felt relaxed.

"You…you saved my life…" Rigby smiled at his friend, his lip quivering a little.

"I guess I did, ha." Mordecai chuckled.

"Look dude…I hope we can still be friends…" Rigby smiled.

"Actually…there's something which I've been thinking…" Mordecai rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Rigby asked.

"Look dude…t-this may be…weird…b-ut I've been thinking…" Mordecai stuttered.

"If maybe…we could be…more than friends…?" Mordecai asked.

"What're you saying?" Rigby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying…I…I think I…" Mordecai stuttered.

"Like me…?" Rigby asked.

"Yes…yes." Mordecai replied, breathlessly.

"About fucking time." Rigby laughed.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that." Rigby grinned at Mordecai.

"So…you don't have a problem with it…?" Mordecai asked.

"Of course not." Rigby reached in for a hug.

"Cool." Mordecai hugged him back.

"Thanks again…I can't wait until we go back to school and tell everyone what happened." Rigby laughed.

"But…what about our parents? What if they…" Mordecai began.

"They already know." Riley interrupted coming into the room with Chad, Jeremy and Doug, and all their parents, including Rigby's parents and Mordecai's Parents.

"Oh my god…I'm so glad you're alright." Rigby's mother hugged Rigby.

"Oh Mordy…you're alright…I heard what happened…" Mordecai's mother hugged him.

"What happened to your leg?" Rigby's father asked.

"Broke it. Isn't it awesome? No school!" Rigby laughed.

"Ha, I guess. How long did the doctor say you didn't have to go to school for? And be _truthful._" Rigby's father crossed his arms.

"He didn't give us a specific date timeframe..." Rigby replied.

"Is this the truth, doctor?" Rigby's father asked.

"Yes. But I'd say the 15th of May would be a suitable date to let them go back." The doctor nodded.

"Those two being truthful? Who are you two and what have you done with the _real_ Mordecai and Rigby?" Mordecai's mother laughed.

"So, I'm assuming you want to stay over with Rigby." Mordecai's father crossed his arms.

"Yes…" Mordecai smiled.

"Well, that seems about fine." Mordecai's mother smiled.

"Yes!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed.

"We better leave you two in peace." Chad suggested.

"Alright, come on everyone." The doctor ordered.

"Wait, can we stay for a few minutes? Just us kids?" Chad asked.

"Sure, but don't take too long." The doctor replied. All the adults left the room and it was just the kids left.

"I knew you two were in love." Riley laughed.

"Chad, you owe me 50 Bucks!" Jeremy held out his wing.

"Urgh…" Chad sighed and handed a 50 dollar bill to Jeremy.

"You guys alright?" Doug asked.

"Could be better, but yeah." Rigby nodded.

"I'm sure." Chad nodded.

"Come on guys, let's leave these two _alone_." Riley smiled and left the room with everyone.

"See you tomorrow!" Riley shouted.

"Dude." Mordecai said.

"Yes?" Rigby asked.

"We don't have to go to school for ten days!" Mordecai shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Rigby laughed.

"No School, no school, no school!"

**I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Deal with it!**

**There we go! Season one is officially finished. And just to let you know, I'm not adding a new story. What I'm gonna do, is each time a new month comes in like…in this story. It will be like…4 small stories in one, than a two chapter special. Eg. 5****th**** 6****th**** 7****th**** 8****th**** 9****th**** December and then the 1****st**** January. Each time a new month comes into the story, it's a new season. I hope you enjoyed this season! Please review and express your opinion! :D I can't wait for season two! Once again, Riley belongs to RegularShow565. Thanks again for all the views, goodbye everyone and see you later!**

**R.S.M.**


	6. Author's Note 1: Season One Done!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Hey! It's me, RegularShowMemorabilia, here to tell you about the second season of 'Grey!'**

**The First season was a fun season for me and I can't wait for season two! Season two will take place in June and will end in July! Not in real time, in the stories' universe. I will begin season two around the tenth of May, maybe even earlier. Thanks again for all the popularity, reviews, views, favorites, follows and everything else. You guys are the only reason why this story has succeeded on . Once again, thanks to all! And I can't wait for Season Two! Also if you have an idea or an OC for this story, please go ahead and PM me and you will be in an honourable mention, like RegularShow565 and be put in as an OC. Not a self-put-in OC just an OC created by you!**

**Once again, thanks for all the support and I can't wait for season two! See you all soon!**


	7. S2 June 17th: The Fox

**Grey**

**Season Two Premiere!**

**So, five days have already passed? Jesus Christ, it went so fast? Scary...okay…anyway, here's the season two Premiere, beginning with another piece of Trivia…which I assume you'll enjoy :3.**

**Trivia: Season one of Grey has reached over 222 Views in 6 Days! Thanks everyone! ^_^**

**Let's begin.**

**Chapter Five: The Fox and the Raccoon**

**June 17****th**** Wednesday**

Mordecai and Rigby were eating at their usual table, eating some meatball sub's they prepared that morning. Things had been a little awkward since the confessions back at the hospital.

"So…you going to the meteor shower?" Mordecai asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Probably, but I got no one to take me so…" Rigby sighed.

"I'll take you." Mordecai smiled.

"Thanks…dude." Rigby smiled back at his friend.

"No problem." Mordecai nodded. Rigby still had a broken leg, so he still used the crutch to get around.

"So…how's the leg doing?" Mordecai asked.

"Much better than it did a few weeks ago." Rigby nodded.

"I'm pleased to hear that." Mordecai smiled. Rigby cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"Nothing…" Rigby sighed.

"Hey guys." Riley greeted, walking over with Chad, Doug and Jeremy.

"What's up?" Rigby asked.

"Nothing much, it's been pretty quiet since the fifth." Riley admitted.

"I know." Rigby laughed.

"I feel bad for Art though…" Rigby sighed.

"Dude, he raped you and tried to rape Riley and he raped…god knows how many others." Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

"I know…but he was mentally unstable…I just wish we didn't kill him." Rigby sighed. Rigby looked up and noticed everyone at the table was glaring at him.

"Sorry, Christ, I just won't talk…" Rigby sighed.

"Whatever, so…" Riley began.

'I'm so sick of this…all this bullshit. Listening to Riley babbling for hours on end…it makes me sick…I might as well find some new friends...' Rigby thought, chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna head to the coffee shop across the street to grab myself a cup a Joe. Anyone wanna come?" Rigby asked, eagerly.

"No." Everyone else said in unison.

"Fine, I'll grab myself one." Rigby glared at everyone, grabbed his backpack and left the table.

"Stupid assholes." Rigby mumbled, turning a corner.

"You don't think he thinks I was lying at the hospital…you know, before, right?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude, you confessed! That's gotta count for something." Chad nodded.

"I just think…that we're growing apart…what if _he_ lied? Everything seems so awkward every time I speak to him now…" Mordecai sighed.

"I'm not sure…" Riley sighed, glancing over at Rigby, who was talking to someone.

"Who's that?" Riley asked. Everyone glanced over at Rigby and his new-found friend.

"Some kid…" Mordecai commented.

"So…what's your name?" The kid asked.

"Rigby…what's yours?" Rigby asked.

"Felix." The kid replied.

"Nice to meet you Felix. It's nice to meet someone who's…sorta your size, you know?" Rigby laughed, commenting on Felix's size. He was the same size as him.

Felix was an orange fox with a blue backpack and no clothes, he had dark blue eyes and he was the size of a five year old, the same size as Rigby.

"I see you don't wear clothes either." Rigby laughed.

"Yeah…I didn't think there was much point, seeing as that we _are_ animals." Felix laughed.

"Heh, yeah. Wanna hang out?" Rigby asked.

"Sure, I was heading to the soccer fields this afternoon, wanna come?" Felix asked.

"Sure! See you there." Rigby nodded. Felix pulled out his Samsung S3 and showed it to Rigby.

"Dude, isn't this awesome?" Felix asked.

"No, I hate…" Rigby paused, he was trying to make a friend here, not an enemy, "...love Samsung..."

"Oh cool." Felix replied.

"Well I'm gonna head off, cya." Felix waved goodbye.

Felix walked away, then glanced back at Rigby. Rigby's spine shivered a little, causing him to shake.

"Urgh…what was that?" Rigby asked.

"Did you see that?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah…I did…" Riley glanced over at Rigby, who seemed to forget who he was and what he was doing. Rigby glanced over at the table, the table were creeped out, when they noticed that Rigby's eyes had turned into a dark shade of blue, instead of its original black colour, then walked off.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeremy asked.

"I have no idea…" Mordecai rubbed his chin.

"They're hanging out at the soccer fields today, maybe we should join them…?" Chad suggested.

"Okay, doesn't seem that much of an issue, since school ends in two hours." Mordecai nodded.

"Alright, let's head to class." Jeremy said.

"Alright." Mordecai nodded, before glancing back at Rigby, who had turned a corner and evaded his view.

'Please like me back…' Mordecai thought.

That afternoon, Mordecai and his friends arrived at the soccer fields and noticed that indeed, Felix and Rigby were there.

"Hey guys." Mordecai waved.

"Who's this?" Felix asked, putting the soccer ball down.

"My name's Mordecai, this is Riley…Chad…Jeremy and Doug." Mordecai introduced everyone, pointing at the person each time their name was said.

"We're Rigby's friends." Riley said.

"Oh, well cool. Wanna join us?" Felix asked.

"Sure." Mordecai nodded. After a game of soccer, everyone except Felix, Rigby and Mordecai said goodbye and went home to have dinner.

"So…Mordecai, how long have you been here?" Felix asked.

"Rigby and I moved here on the 30th of April." Mordecai replied.

"Oh cool." Felix replied.

"So, we've been best friends for a long time, what about you, when did you meet Rigby?" Mordecai interrogated.

"You know, because I saw you staring at me while I was talking to Rigby." Felix commented.

"Oh…sorry." Mordecai rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine." Felix nodded, flashing Mordecai a smile.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head home. Oh and by the way…" Felix began.

"Yeah?" Mordecai asked.

"I think Rigby wants to talk to you." Felix walked off. Mordecai stared at Rigby's new dark blue eyes and waited for something.

"Well dude? You were gonna say something?" Mordecai crossed his wings.

"Oh…yeah. So I overheard you talking about…me." Rigby sighed.

"Oh…you heard that…ha…" Mordecai rubbed the back of his head, his head beginning to heat up with embarrassment.

"Dude, I do love you. With all my heart…" Rigby looked up at Mordecai.

"But I know I can't be as dominant as you…" Rigby grinned.

"Urgh…dude?" Mordecai asked, noticing that Rigby had jumped up onto his shoulders.

"What're you doing up there?" Mordecai asked.

"I'll prove just how much I love you. Take me to your house." Rigby demanded.

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"Because your parents aren't home." Rigby winked at his friend. Mordecai didn't like this…he didn't know why, but he felt like he legs were gonna give way. This wasn't Rigby…something had changed.

"So…what do you think of Felix?" Mordecai asked.

"He seems cool. He's shown me things I'd never dreamed of seeing." Rigby replied.

"Erm…" Mordecai glanced at his friend.

"Not like that, Jesus you think dirty." Rigby laughed.

'Something isn't right…' Mordecai thought.

"Did you say something?" Rigby asked.

"No." Mordecai replied.

"I thought you said something like; 'Something isn't right.'" Rigby rubbed his chin. Mordecai was astonished, Rigby just read his thoughts. They arrived at Mordecai's house and Mordecai took Rigby upstairs, to his room.

"So…what did you wanna tell me?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh dude, you don't understand. I meant something more meaningful." Rigby winked at his friend.

"Oh dude…I don't think…" Mordecai blushed.

"Just roll with it." Rigby grinned, as he knelt on the floor in front of Mordecai.

A few minutes later, Mordecai and Rigby stood in Mordecai's room.

"That was um…nice…" Mordecai chuckled nervously, blushing furiously.

"Told you." Rigby laughed.

"So um…what happens now?" Mordecai asked.

"Maybe we could try again?" Rigby asked.

"Nah…I think I've had enough today." Mordecai blushed.

"Oh well, well, see ya at school tomorrow?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, see ya dude." Mordecai replied, watching his friend leave. Mordecai began to mumble to himself.

"What the fuck just happened…" He began.

"This is insane…he would never…do that…would he…?" Mordecai asked himself.

"I need a professional's opinion." Mordecai got out his cell phone and dialled a number.

Twenty Minutes later, Doug appeared at the door.

"Hey Mordecai, what's up?" Doug asked, walking into his room.

"I needed a professional's opinion." Mordecai nodded.

"What happened?" Doug asked. Mordecai sighed and explained.

"He gave you a blow-job?" Doug laughed.

"Dude, it was insane." Mordecai laughed.

"Why would he do that…? I thought that…?" Doug shrugged.

"I don't know dude…maybe he changed his mind…?" Mordecai shrugged aswell.

"What brought this on?" Doug asked.

"I don't know…we were playing soccer with Felix…than he said that Rigby had something to tell me…then Rigby jumped up on my shoulders and told me to walk to my house…and the rest kinda writes itself." Mordecai explained.

"Do you think that this has something to do with Felix? We all saw the shivering and the eye thing this morning." Doug asked.

"It might be worth investigating…" Mordecai rubbed his chin.

"I still can't believe he did that for you, I guess it really shows a level of trust…" Doug shrugged.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I said that this is suspicious." Mordecai interrupted.

"I guess it is, but you know." Doug shrugged again.

"Alright…maybe…maybe we should follow Rigby?" Mordecai suggested.

"Is it too late?" Doug asked.

"I'm not sure…" Mordecai sighed.

"Let's look for him…" Mordecai began.

"Found him." Doug laughed, pointing to Rigby out the window.

"Well I'll be damned." Mordecai said.

"Let's tail him! Detective style!" Doug put on a detective hat.

"Erm…okay?" Mordecai laughed. Mordecai and Doug walked outside and tailed Rigby, following him as far as they could.

Meanwhile, Riley was at the new cell phone store downtown, looking for a new phone.

"Chad, which one is better, the Samsung or the HTC?" Riley asked.

"I think Samsung is better, I'd recommend getting that one." Chad answered, quietly.

"Why are you being so quiet today?" Riley asked.

"Because I'm worried about Rigby. Something isn't right…I just don't know…" Chad sighed.

"I feel the same way…" Riley sighed.

"No iPhones? You have got to be kidding!" Jeremy was having an argument with the guy behind the counter.

"I'm sorry sir…we don't. Though I can interest you in the new Samsung S3." The guy behind the counter pleaded.

"No! I will never buy a…Sam…sung…" Jeremy calmed down and looked at the phone.

"I'll take it!" Jeremy smiled.

"Thank you sir." The guy behind the counter smiled and took the cash out of Jeremy's hand.

"What was that, Jeremy? You said you'd never buy a Samsung." Chad asked.

"Dude, Samsung's are awesome! I've always loved them!" Jeremy shouted.

"Dude, no you haven't. The only phone you like is the iPhone, and what's up with your eyes?" Riley asked.

"I love Samsung! Fuck iPhones! And I love my blue eyes! Haters!" Jeremy had a bit of a fit and then ran out of the store.

"What the hell…?" Riley scratched her forehead.

"Something's going on…" Chad commented and watched his friend run off.

"What's wrong with him?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, but something is going on…" Chad commented.

"Let's get out of here…I don't like the feel of it…" Riley shivered.

"Alright, let's see if we can catch up to Jeremy." Chad replied.

"Alright." Riley nodded and ran out of the store with Chad, shouting Jeremy's name to get him to return.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Doug were still tailing Rigby, they managed to follow him to the mall and noticed him walking into a cell phone store, and the same one Riley was at.

"Hey! There they are!" Riley shouted, walking over to Mordecai and Doug.

"Please tell us what the FUCK is going on!?" Chad exclaimed.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"Jeremy went fucking berserk and had a fit! I think it has something to do with…that store!" Chad pointed to the cell phone store.

"Rigby just went in there." Mordecai said.

"Oh no. We gotta stop…" Riley began. Rigby came out of the store and shoved past his friends.

"What's going on!? Jeremy and Rigby are treating us like strangers…" Riley commented.

"It's just like…they're memories have been replaced or erased…"

**Once again, sorry about any Spelling or Grammar mistakes. :3**

**Holy shit! Once again shit just got real! Welcome back to Season two! I hope you enjoyed the premiere! More are still to come! So what's going on with Rigby? Why has he suddenly 'opened' himself to Mordecai and given him a BJ? Why has Jeremy and Chad suddenly becoming fixated on a Samsung? And who is Felix? Find out more, in the second chapter of Season Two!**

**R.S.M.**


	8. S2 June 18th: Too Extreme?

**Grey**

**Here we are again, for chapter two of Season two. I'm exhausted from typing, but I'm pretty happy on what I've achieved so far, so I might type another one. :D**

**Trivia: There is a game for the 3DS called 'Mordecai and Rigby in Eight Bit Land.' For sale at your local game store!**

**Let's begin…**

**Chapter Six: Too Extreme?**

**June 18****th**** Thursday**

The next day, Mordecai tried to speak to Rigby about what happened on the day before, but each time, Rigby would cut him off or run off. Mordecai sighed and sat at his usual table with Riley, Chad and Doug.

"What's wrong with him…?" Mordecai asked, pushing away his food.

"I lost my appetite…" Mordecai mumbled.

"Something's not right…he wouldn't just ditch you like that." Doug commented.

"And Jeremy too, what the hell is going on!?" Riley exclaimed.

"I don't know…but whatever it is, it's not taking any prisoners." Chad replied.

"I think it's something to do with the cell phone store.

Remember Rigby? He's like…'I hate…love Samsung…' he HATES Samsung…" Mordecai explained.

"And Jeremy too, he said; "I would never buy a…okay I'll take it!" when he was talking to the guy at the store." Riley explained.

"And the eye thing…it's creepy…" Doug shivered.

"I know, right?" Chad ate some of his sandwich. Suddenly, Rigby came over and sat with them, his eyes back to his original black.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rigby greeted. Everyone at the table glanced at him with disbelief.

"His eyes…" Riley commented.

"What, what's wrong with my eyes?" Rigby asked.

"Nothing…just nothing…" Doug rubbed his chin.

"Dude, what happened to you yesterday?" Mordecai asked.

"What do you mean? I went to the coffee shop like I said I would." Rigby crossed his arms.

"But you…" Mordecai began. Doug stopped him from continuing.

"Nevermind." Mordecai sighed.

"What's going on with Jeremy?" Rigby asked, completely oblivious to what happened yesterday.

"I…I dunno…" Riley was astonished.

"Did you return your narrative yet?" Mordecai asked.

"No! Fuck! I forgot! I gotta go!" Rigby shouted, running off.

"Jesus Christ…" Chad laughed.

Meanwhile, Rigby found his English teacher. "Sorry it's late Mr Thompson! I completely forgot!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Its fine Rigby, I know you were in hospital…than other things happened and it was just too much to remember. Its fine, I'll give you a passing grade anyway." Mr Thompson smiled.

"Thanks sir!" Rigby thanked and ran off. Mr Thompson looked at the paper and walked off.

"I'm back!" Rigby shouted, running back to the table.

"Are you serious…? You were only gone for a minute." Mordecai's eyes widened.

"Oh…um…" Rigby stuttered.

"Don't worry about it." Riley smiled.

"Cool." Rigby got out his food and began to eat it.

"Rigby, don't you remember? The thing we planned?" Mordecai asked.

"No." Rigby shook his head.

"We only planned it back on the 10th." Riley shrugged.

"Oh, you mean that double-date thing." Rigby nodded.

"Sorta. Well, it's tonight, you coming?" Chad asked.

"Sure, where are we going again?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, Wing Kingdom, like we discussed." Riley crossed her arms.

"Okay well, cya there I guess." Rigby nodded and ran off.

"Damn it Rigby…" Mordecai facepalmed.

A few hours later, Chad, Riley, Mordecai and Rigby arrived at Wing Kingdom and were having a good dinner.

"So…Mordecai, are you still having that…cut spaz thing?" Rigby asked.

"Not often anymore…I don't know why." Mordecai shrugged.

"I still can't believe you're going out with Chad." Mordecai laughed at Riley.

"I can't believe you're going out with…" Riley stopped herself.

"Nothing." Riley sighed.

"Okay…? So, Mordecai wanna come to my place and play some Zombie's Return?" Rigby asked. Mordecai choked on this request.

"Urgh…I don't know dude…" Mordecai rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on…you've been avoiding me since May." Rigby crossed his arms.

"Maybe it's just because I can't be around you." Mordecai crossed his arms.

"Come on guys, don't fight…" Riley pleaded.

"Yeah, let's just have a civil dinner, eh?" Chad pleaded.

"Why can't you be around me? Is it something I did?" Rigby asked.

"Not exactly." Mordecai sighed.

"Then what is it?" Rigby asked, getting a little pissed.

"Look, dude, I can't tell you. It's not like you would…care anyway…" Mordecai whispered the last part.

"I wouldn't care, eh? Why not?" Rigby asked, ready to punch Mordecai in the face.

"Fucking hell guys…" Riley facepalmed.

"Not in public, please." Chad pleaded.

"Is it because of that confession?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, it wasn't a confession." Mordecai argued.

"So it was a lie?" Rigby asked. Mordecai was shocked at this answer.

"No dude it was…" Mordecai pleaded.

"Just shut it Mordecai…Jesus I don't know what's up your ass, but you really need to think before you say things. Asshole." Rigby got off his chair and walked out.

"Well that was dramatic…" Riley commented.

"More like overdramatic." Chad laughed. Mordecai glared at them.

"Sorry! Christ." Chad sighed.

"Come on Rigby, come back!" Mordecai called, running out of the restaurant. He ran out and looked around, Rigby was long gone.

"Damn it!" Mordecai scolded himself. Rigby walked home and shut himself in his room. He heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Rigby asked.

"It's me Big Bro!" A voice replied.

"Go away Don, not now." Rigby sighed.

"Come on…do you need some sugar?" Don asked.

"Actually, yes. I do." Rigby let his little brother in and gave him a hug.

"What's going on, big bro?" Don asked.

"Just some problems with Mordecai…" Rigby sighed.

"Rigby! Someone's here for you, he's coming upstairs now!" His mother called.

"Thanks for the warning!" Rigby exclaimed, sarcastically. Felix walked into Rigby's room.

"Who're you?" Rigby asked.

"It's me." Felix smiled and handed over his Samsung to Rigby.

"Oh, hi Felix!" Rigby smiled.

"Let's go play some soccer!" Felix laughed.

"Okay, Cya Don!" Rigby smiled and ran off with Felix.

"What…?" Don asked himself.

Mordecai's phone rang, it was Don.

"Don! Have you seen Rigby?" Mordecai asked, seeming desperate.

"Yeah, he was here. At our house, then he left with some fox, that's why I'm calling you…" Don explained.

"Fox?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, he said his name was Felix." Don explained.

"Did anything else happen?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, he showed Rigby his new phone and then they left, like they knew each other for 10 years." Don explained.

"The phone…it's the phone!" Mordecai gasped.

"What about it?" Don asked.

"I'll explain later, meet me at my house in twenty minutes!" Mordecai hang up.

"O…kay…?" Don put his phone down.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Don shouted.

"Okay! Be back before 10PM honey!" His mother shouted.

Mordecai ran back into the restaurant and brought Riley and Chad outside. "Go get Doug and bring him to my house, you're coming too." Mordecai explained, then ran off.

"O…kay?" Chad coughed.

"Let's go." Riley nodded and ran off with Chad.

"This is going to be perfect! We're gonna find out what's going on…" Mordecai mumbled to himself, on his way home.

Twenty Minutes later.

"Okay we're all here. Now what did you wanna tell us?" Riley asked.

"Don called me, and said that that Fox, Felix visited Rigby." Mordecai explained.

"Yeah?" Doug urged him to continue.

"So yeah, Rigby acted like he didn't know Felix…then Felix showed him something on his phone, causing him to immediately recognise him." Mordecai explained.

"Jesus Christ…" Chad gasped.

"It's something to do with the phone." Don agreed.

"What're we gonna do?" Riley asked.

"Let's find that fox and question him." Mordecai ordered.

"Alright." Doug nodded.

"When you find him, knock him out or something." Mordecai ordered.

"Isn't that a bit _too_ extreme?" Chad asked.

"Do you want to lose Jeremy and Rigby forever?" Riley asked.

"Alright let's do it." Chad changed his mind.

"Let's go!" Mordecai exclaimed, running outside.

"This is gonna be interesting…" Don mumbled to himself.

An hour later, Riley and Chad had found Felix, playing soccer with Rigby.

"Hey Rigby." Riley greeted. Rigby's eyes were dark blue again, but instead of speaking to them, he ignored them.

"Hey Rigby!" Chad shouted. Rigby still ignored them.

"Urgh!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hey, Felix!" Chad called.

"What's up?" Felix asked.

"Can you come with us for a second?" Chad asked.

"Sure, what do you need me for?" Felix asked.

"Just for a test." Riley answered.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here." Felix continued to play soccer. Riley nodded at Chad.

"Sorry kid." Chad apologized and knocked him out. Rigby's eyes returned to its normal black.

"Urgh…what happened?" Rigby asked.

"What…? But I thought…" Riley began.

"Don't worry about it. Just help us get him back to Mordecai's house." Chad ordered.

"Alright." Rigby nodded.

"So…you found him?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, we're back at your house." Chad answered.

"Alright, Doug, Don and I will be back in a few seconds." Mordecai hung up.

"Alright, they'll be here soon." Chad told Riley.

"Alright, let's tie this kid down…" Riley suggested. "Alright." Chad nodded.

A few minutes later, Mordecai, Don and Doug arrived and noticed Rigby sitting on his bed, next to an unconscious tied up fox.

"So….what do we do with him?" Doug asked.

"We question him." Mordecai replied. Mordecai tapped Felix on the shoulder, waking him immediately.

"Where am I?" Felix asked.

"Its fine, we're not gonna hurt you, we just want you to answer some questions." Mordecai explained.

"Okay…?" Felix asked, a little nervous.

"What's going on with this?" Mordecai showed Felix his phone.

"That's my phone! Give it back!" Felix demanded.

"No, how come, whenever I see you guys talking, his eyes are blue, other than his black colour?" Mordecai questioned.

"I don't know!" Felix shouted.

"Sure you don't." Riley chuckled.

"Just tell us!" Chad shouted.

"I will never talk, I don't even know anything!" Felix lied.

"Sure you don't…" Rigby glanced into his eyes. Mordecai noticed this. Felix was staring into Rigby's eyes. Rigby's eyes turned into dark blue.

"Mordecai…we should just let this kid go, he didn't do anything wrong." Rigby explained.

"What? But we can't he might know something!" Mordecai shouted.

"Just let him go…" Rigby pleaded. Riley noticed what was going on and stopped it.

"No don't! It's a trick!" Riley shouted.

"No it's not." Rigby argued.

"Yes it is, leave him alone Felix." Everyone glanced at Felix. Felix sighed.

Suddenly Rigby punched Mordecai, knocking him over. Mordecai knocked into Riley, knocking her into Chad and eventually into Doug.

"What the hell!?" Doug exclaimed.

"Big bro! Stop!" Don begged. Rigby untied Felix and Felix ran off. Rigby looked at Don.

"Big bro, please, stop this you're hurting them…" Don pleaded. Suddenly, Rigby punched Don in the stomach and escaped with Felix.

"Don? You alright?" Mordecai asked.

"No…" Don cried.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out…right?" Mordecai turned to Riley.

"I doubt it Mordecai…I think Felix has some power over Rigby…I just don't know what." Riley scratched her forehead.

"This is crazy…" Doug rubbed his chin.

"We should follow them." Mordecai suggested.

"Well come on!" Don ran outside, followed by everyone else.

A few minutes later, they spotted Rigby playing with Felix at the soccer fields again.

"Hey!" Mordecai shouted, alerting Felix. Felix faced them, looking into all of their eyes, beginning to take control of each and every one of them, except for Mordecai and Don, who looked away.

Suddenly, Don and Mordecai turned around and noticed that Riley, Chad and Doug's eyes were the same dark blue as Rigby and Felix's eyes.

"Get them!" Felix commanded. Don and Mordecai backed away. They had to figure something out soon, or they were goners. Mordecai picked Don up and tried to escape their friends that were chasing them, including Rigby and Felix. Soon they were cornered.

"What're we gonna do…?" Don asked.

"I don't know Don!" Mordecai was just as panicked as Don was.

"Don…I need you to listen. Get out of here, just run as fast as you can and don't stop." Mordecai commanded.

"No…I can't… leave you here…" Don pleaded.

"Just go!" Mordecai commanded. Don nodded and pushed through the angry crowd of his friends. Felix grabbed Mordecai's neck and stared into his eyes, taking control of his body. Mordecai's eyes flashed and turned into the same deadly, colour as Felix's. He was now in his control.

"Now that everyone's in my control, there's no one to stop me!" Felix laughed.

"Wait…" Doug began.

"Where's the other raccoon?"

**Holy crap! What's happening!? Felix is in control of everyone except for Don, what will he do to help? Are they all doomed? Or will Don find a way to save his friends? Find out in Chapter Three of Season Two!**

**Only one more chapter before the Two Chapter Special! Be ready for it! Thanks again for reading and get ready for Chapter Three! Coming tomorrow!**


	9. S2 June 18th-22nd: Don's Plan

**Grey**

**Season Two**

**Well, I'm sure most of you are 'WTF'ing about the references to Samsung. But don't worry all will be explained in this chapter! So go ahead and read! :D**

**Trivia: I'm thinking about opening up a debate on what stories I should do next. PM me to participate and be put in as an honourable mention when the story is released. The three choices will be; 'The Amazing World of Gumball', 'Regular Show' or a random South Park One-shot. PM me to participate.**

**Let's begin!**

**Chapter Seven: Don's Plan**

**June 18****th****: Thursday, 5 seconds before the end of chapter six**

Felix widened his eyes. "What? What do you mean, 'where's the other raccoon?'" Felix asked.

"The little raccoon, Rigby's little brother, he isn't here…" Doug explained.

"Fuck! Where did he go!?" Felix shouted.

"Why should we care? What's he gonna do? He's only a kid." Rigby shrugged.

"Good point, forget him." Felix nodded.

"What do we do now?" Mordecai asked.

"We make sure that everything goes according to plan." Felix answered.

"So, we're advancing to phase three?" Rigby asked.

"Yes." Felix nodded.

"Well then, let's begin." Mordecai nodded.

Meanwhile, Don locked himself into his room. He leant against the door and sat on the floor, his head hidden atop of his hands. Don began to cry, he didn't know what to do, his friends and his brother had been taken control of. He had no one to turn to.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Donny? It's your mother." His mother called. Don knew that his mother only called him that when he was in trouble, though he didn't pay attention to it.

"Yes mom?" Don asked, getting off the ground.

"It's time for soccer practise!" His mother called.

"Yes mom! Just wait a…wait…I don't play soccer…" Don replied. Don put a chair in front of the door and backed off a little. Something wasn't right.

"Come on Don! Don't screw around!" His 'mother' called.

'My mother would never swear…' Don thought.

"That's it, I'm coming in!" She shouted, barging through the door and breaking the lock, also knocking the chair over. Don screamed in terror.

"Come on Don! Let's go!" She shouted. Don looked into her eyes, and gasped as he noticed they were that colour, dark blue.

"You're not my mother!" Don shouted, backing off.

"Damn it…" She muttered.

"I know you're not my mother…your one of…those things…" Don said, backing off towards another door, leading into Rigby's room.

"Just come with me." Don's mother stepped closer.

"Fuck off!" Don shouted, running towards the door and escaping through it. Don ran out Rigby's other door, into the corridor and ran downstairs, his mother following close behind.

"Get away from me!" Don shouted, running outside and leaning against the door, hoping that would prevent his mother from getting outside, though it didn't work. His mother burst through and door and knocked him over. Don ran as fast as he could, but then he realised, the family car wasn't in the driveway. His dad was at work!

"I need to get dad!" Don told himself, as he ran behind the house and grabbed his bicycle.

"You little shit!" His mother screamed, as he cycled off to find his father. A few minutes later, Don arrived at his father's workplace, it was a tall skyscraper in the middle of town. He ran inside and noticed that it was eerily quiet.

"Dad…?" Don called, walking upstairs. He walked upstairs, to where his dad's office was and noticed him hiding behind his desk.

"Dad…?" Don called, walking into the office.

"Donny! My son!" His father responded.

"Dad, what's going on? Where's everyone?" Don asked.

"Come over here, son." His father commanded.

Don obliged and hid behind the desk with his father.

"Dad, I need your help." Don said.

"I can't right now son, something's going on." His father replied.

"I know! I need your help! Something's happened to my friends and it's happened to Rigby mom too!" Don exclaimed.

"Wait…it happened to Rigby _and _Marianne?" His father asked.

"Yes, let me explain." Don began, he held his breath for a second and then began to explain.

"Okay, Mordecai told me this…so bear with me. Okay…where to begin…alright, so this new kid came to school, right? This new kid's a fox and his name is Felix. Rigby met up with this new kid and…I'm not sure how to say this…he was brainwashed into believing that Felix was his best friend…and then…well, you know Mordecai and Rigby's relationship, right?" Don continued.

"Yes, I do know." His father replied, urging him to continue.

"Well, after school one day, they had some 'private time' if you catch my meaning." Don sighed.

"I understand, continue." His father rubbed his chin.

"Well, one day we noticed a change in Rigby and…our friend Jeremy's behaviour. And we decided to question Felix, unfortunately leading to him taking control of Rigby, using his eyes. Yes, I know it sounds weird, just bear with me." Don pleaded.

"I'm listening." His father rubbed his chin in curiosity.

"Everyone…everyone got taken control of by Felix…Mordecai and I were cornered at the soccer fields, he told me to escape while he distracted Felix and his possessed friends…I'm the only one left…" Don sighed.

"Don't worry son, let's head back home and talk to your mother and see what's wrong with her." His father nodded.

"Alright…" Don nodded. Half an hour later, Don and his father arrived home, expecting to be confronting their mind-controlled family member. But when they got inside, all they found was their mother cooking dinner in the kitchen, while Rigby was sitting at the table, eating some dinner.

"There you two are!" His mother exclaimed, putting some dinner on the table.

"But…" Don and his father argued in unison.

"Come on! It's dinner time!" Rigby exclaimed, picking up his knife and fork and began to eat. Don's father gave him a look of disbelief and Don gave him the same look.

"But we thought…" Don began.

"Come on!" Rigby exclaimed. Don and his father glanced at each other and followed along.

A few hours later, Don was contemplating the events of the last few hours in his room. "This doesn't make any sense…" Don mumbled to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which scared the crap out of Don.

"Come….come in…" Don said. He sighed as his father came into the room.

"I'm sorry Dad, I bet you think I'm a liar…" Don sighed.

"No son…in fact, I've been thinking, maybe we should investigate." His father sat next to Don on his bed.

"How?" Don asked.

"Just…go to school tomorrow and act like nothing happened, then after school find your friends and…maybe try to see if you can convert one of them." He suggested.

"How…?" Don's father asked.

"Maybe…maybe…do something that annoys or pisses him off?" His father suggested.

"Okay…but who?" Don asked.

"I can see Rigby's not himself, he would never eat his vegetables and would never do work for fun…" He was right.

"Alright, I'll find him tomorrow and see what I can do." Don nodded.

"Good luck." His father smiled, kissing his son goodnight and leaving the room.

The next day, Don went to school and so did Rigby, they both acted like nothing happened, after school Don met Rigby near the soccer fields.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Rigby asked, still under Felix's control. Suddenly, Don jumped on Rigby and embraced him in a hug.

"Give me some sugar!" Don laughed. Suddenly, Rigby's eyes returned to its original colour.

"Hey! Let me go! You're not giving…me…sugar…wait, what happened?" Rigby asked, pushing Don off of him.

"Dude, it's you! Thank god!" Don hugged his older brother again.

"Wait, where's Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

"Let me explain…" Don sighed.

A few minutes later, Don finished explaining and Rigby stood there, with his jaw dropped.

"Jesus Christ…I did that…to Mordecai…? And…he's Felix's slave? Like…Riley and that?" Rigby asked, putting his jaw back into place.

"Yes…we have to tell dad...I already explained to him about this…but he wanted me to convert you." Don explained.

"Oh my god…thank you so much brother…let's go tell dad…" Rigby smiled and hugged his little brother.

A few minutes later, they arrived back home and explained to their father.

"Good job, Don." His father complimented.

"Thanks Dad…" Don smiled.

"Now the thing is, how do we bring everyone else back?" Rigby asked.

"Not sure…" Their father sighed.

"Try to do what Don did, piss them off in the most evil way possible." Their father said.

"Alright, we'll do it tomorrow." Rigby replied.

"Alright, good night kids." Their father replied.

"Wait! Tomorrow's Saturday!" Don exclaimed.

"We'll just invite them…to something they can't refuse, each time. We'll invite Mordecai to the new game store…Riley to the new cell phone store, Chad and Jeremy to the electronics workshop, Doug to the martial arts workshop and once we've got everyone, we'll confront Felix." Rigby explained.

"Nice thinking, Rigby!" Their father complimented him then left Don's room.

"Well little brother, I'll see you tomorrow." Rigby smiled and left Don's room, letting him sleep.

"I hope this'll work…" Don mumbled to himself, falling asleep.

The next morning, Rigby let out a sigh of relief, after calling Mordecai to the game store. When they got there, Rigby walked up to Mordecai and spoke.

"Oh Mordecai, I'm sorry, I sold your console to this store as a prank, so I guess you'll have to pay the four hundred bucks to get it back…"

"You what!?" Mordecai began to get pissed off, while at the same time his eyes returned to normal.

"You did…wait…what happened?" Mordecai asked.

"Your turn." Don laughed. Rigby explained what happened and Mordecai gasped.

"Oh that's right! Now what do we do?" Mordecai asked. A few minutes later, the three friends arrived at the cell phone store and waited for Riley. Finally she arrived and Mordecai held his breath.

"You failed your exam because my dog ate your homework." Mordecai laughed.

"Say, WHAT!?" Riley shouted, her eyes returning to normal, the same thing happening, Rigby explained what happened.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the electronics workshop and waited for Chad and Jeremy to arrive. "So where's the free phones?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Jeremy asked.

"We lied." Rigby plainly said. Jeremy and Chad's eyes returned to normal and once again, Rigby explained what happened. And lastly, Doug arrived at the Martial Arts Workshop downtown.

"I'm here for my class!" Doug shouted, enthusiastically.

"We lied." Mordecai laughed. Doug's eyes returned to normal and he asked what happened.

"Dude, you were possessed." Mordecai said.

"Oh." Doug rubbed his shoulder.

Later that night, the group of friends sat in Rigby's room, debating on what to do with Felix.

"What do we do?" Mordecai asked.

"Not sure…maybe we should report him?" Rigby asked.

"We tried that." Mordecai sighed.

"Wait…where _is_ Felix?" Doug asked.

"I haven't seen him since Thursday." Doug rubbed his chin.

"Good point….where is he…?" Mordecai rubbed his chin.

"Let's just see what happens on Monday…" Don suggested.

"Okay, but you don't go to my school…" Rigby shrugged.

"Dude, I get the day off on Monday, it's a cross-country day so I don't have to go." Don laughed.

"Okay." Rigby nodded.

"Alright guys, we'll meet in front of the school on Monday." Mordecai ordered.

"You're a good leader." Rigby smiled.

"Thanks dude, now I'll see you guys later." Mordecai replied.

Two days later, as planned they met in front of the school. "Alright, if we see him, we'll just knock him out and take him to Principal Reverend." Mordecai planned.

"Alright, let's do this!" Don smiled, joining them. They walked through the front doors of the school and gasped as they noticed, that every single teacher and student had dark blue eyes. This meant that Felix had control over everyone.

"How…when did this happen…?" Mordecai asked.

"I…I have no idea…" Doug gasped. The seven friends backed off into the door, noticing that Mr Thompson himself had locked them in.

"We're trapped!" Mordecai gasped. Suddenly, they noticed that Felix was standing in front of them.

"Felix! There you are!" Mordecai glared at him.

"And here you are…" Felix grinned.

"You can't do anything to us! We're gonna report you!" Don shouted.

"Good luck, kiddo. I've got control of everyone in the city…" Felix pointed outside. The seven friends gasped, as they noticed that most of the town's population was outside.

"Why are you doing this!?" Mordecai asked.

"You may think this is just a petty plan…if you think that, you're a fucking dumbass." Felix laughed, stepping closer.

"Then what is this?" Jeremy asked.

"This isn't business." Felix laughed, staring into Mordecai's eyes, stepping closer and closer until Mordecai and his face were a hand span apart.

"This is personal."

**Woah! There you go! The two chapter special of this season is coming out in between the 7****th**** and 13****th**** of May! I hope you like this series so far! Thanks so much for reading! Shout-out to RegularShow565 for all the support! I can't wait for the epic season finale! :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Once again, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Thanks again! :D**

**R.S.M.**


	10. S2 June 22nd P1: The Revenge

**Grey**

**Season Two Double-Chapter Special**

**I'm sure you've all been awaiting this chapter! I can't wait for you to read this! :D**

**Trivia: An important character is going to die in this special, and it will forever change the story.**

**Let's begin, I can't wait to start! So…read! Are you…still here? C'mon, read it…*sigh* are you reading it yet? Alright, Jesus I'll shut up…just read it! I said read I-**

**Chapter Eight Part One: Revenge**

**June 22nd Thursday**

"Personal…?" Mordecai asked, backing off a little, as Felix came closer.

"What does he mean, Mordecai…?" Rigby asked, tilting his head a little.

"I don't know…" Mordecai sighed.

"You know damn well." Felix narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, let me explain. Doug, get Mordecai and I some chairs." Felix commanded, taking control of Doug's body.

"Yes, sir." Doug replied. Riley widened her eyes. Doug brought over two chairs and Felix sat on it. Mordecai sat on the other chair and they began to talk.

"What about us?" Riley interrupted.

"Just stand." Felix replied, keeping his eyes on Mordecai. Mordecai began to sweat, he felt Felix's eyes burn into his face.

"Remember that time, in Cartlyn Falls?" Felix asked. Mordecai sighed. "Yes…I remember."

"I remember you, Mordy, we went to the same school, if I'm not correct." Felix crossed his arms.

"I know…I just…came here to start off new with Rigby and my families." Mordecai explained, glancing over at Rigby.

"You do remember why I was sent to the asylum?" Felix asked.

"Because you were mentally insane." Mordecai nodded.

"And whose fault is that?" Felix asked.

"Yours." Mordecai replied.

"No, it's yours." Felix glared at Mordecai.

"No, I didn't have to accept you. And I didn't hurt you…I just declined." Mordecai explained. Felix sighed.

"Why couldn't you just be mine?" Felix asked. Rigby widened his eyes.

"For god sakes…" Mordecai sighed, getting off his chair.

"Don't go…" Felix put his hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

"Christ, Felix. We never had anything!" Mordecai shouted.

"Yes we did! You meant everything to me!" Felix shouted, grabbing Mordecai's wing.

"That was two years ago Felix and even back then, I didn't feel for you." Mordecai smacked Felix's arm off. Mordecai ignored the continuous threats that Felix shouted and climbed through the window and ran off. Everyone else remained speechless.

"Let's get outta here…" Riley whispered.

"Let's go while he's distracted..." Doug whispered back. They all arrived at the window and went through the window, one at a time. Jeremy and Chad first, Doug third, Riley fourth and Don fifth.

"Come on big bro!" Don shouted, reached for Rigby, who was the last one left to go through. Rigby tried to climb, but was stopped by Felix.

"Let me go!" Rigby shouted. Felix didn't reply, he just knocked Rigby out and shut and closed the window.

"Big bro!" Don shouted, punching the window.

"We'll come back for him! We have to go!" Riley shouted, pointing at the crowd of people approaching them.

"We'll be back Rigby!" Mordecai shouted.

"No! Come back!" Rigby struggled, trying to release Felix's grip on him.

"Make sure they don't tell anyone where we are or what's going on." Felix commanded. Mr Thompson and Principal Reverend nodded and left.

"Why are you doing this…? For a petty crush?" Rigby asked, after being dropped.

"What…what do you have that I don't…?" Felix asked, putting his head into his hands.

"Dude, get over yourself. That was what, three years ago?" Rigby smirked.

"You think you're so cool, eh?" Felix got up and walked over to Rigby.

"Uhm…I dunno, maybe?" Rigby backed off a little. Suddenly, Felix punched Rigby in the face. Rigby fell to the ground and Felix fell on top of him. He punched Rigby a third time and a fourth and a fifth.

"Why…_punch_…can't…_punch_…Mordecai…_punch_…be…._punch_...mine!" Felix shouted in between punches. Felix got off Rigby, who was knocked unconscious.

"I guess if I can't have Mordecai, than no one can." Felix muttered to himself. 

"Jack! Shaun! Jason! Brad! Get out there and find Mordecai and bring him to me!" Felix shouted. Four students approached Felix.

"Yes, Felix." They all said in unison. Felix looked over at Rigby.

"And if that means I have to kill you, then so be it." Felix picked up Rigby's unconscious body and brought him into another room.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and his friends arrived at his house, he noticed that his parents weren't home, so he walked upstairs to his room with his friends, they walked into his room and Mordecai locked the door behind them.

"We shouldn't have left Rigby…" Mordecai leant against the door.

"We couldn't save him Mordecai, we need a proper plan before we can do anything." Don explained.

"I know…I just wish we didn't leave him behind." Mordecai sighed.

"What can we do?" Riley crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure…I just hope he doesn't take control of Rigby while we're gone." Chad sighed.

"He can't." Mordecai smirked.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Dude, contact lenses. I had some spare ones and gave them to him earlier today." Mordecai explained.

"Jesus, nice one." Jeremy laughed.

"What do we do now?" Don asked.

"We're gonna confront Felix and save Rigby. But first we need these…" Mordecai handed over some contact lenses.

"Why do you have these?" Riley asked.

"I dunno." Mordecai shrugged.

A few minutes later, they walked downstairs and out the front door.

"Holy fuck." Riley cursed. They noticed that in the few minutes that they were inside, shit had gone down. Cars had been flipped over, fires had been set, and people were under Felix's control. Suddenly, they noticed four men approaching them.

"Which one of you is Mordecai?" Shaun asked.

"Umm…he left…town…" Mordecai lied.

"Yeah, he's been gone for weeks…" Riley lied.

"Wait, that's Mordecai, isn't it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Chad said.

"CHAD!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry." Chad sighed.

"Come with us." Brad commanded.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Mordecai narrowed his eyes. Shaun sighed and punched Mordecai in the head, knocking him out.

"Jesus!" Riley cursed.

"Let's get him to Felix." Jason said.

"Alright." Brad nodded. The four men picked Mordecai up and ran off. Riley and her friends didn't move, they were paralysed in fear.

"Dude! Let's follow them!" Chad shouted. They ran off, following them to the school.

"What about me?" Don asked.

"Stay at my house Don. We'll come back." Mordecai ordered.

"Okay…" Don sighed.

At the school, the four men brought Mordecai inside and threw him into the room where Felix and Rigby were and gasped. At the same time, Riley and her friends arrived at the school and searched everywhere for Mordecai. Eventually they found him, they opened the door into the room where Felix, Mordecai and Rigby were and gasped. Rigby was pinned against the wall with a knife piercing each of his hands.

"Jesus…" Riley thought she was gonna vomit.

"See what happens when you don't listen?" Felix grinned.

"You're fucking sick…" Mordecai commented, looking over at his near-dead friend.

"If that's what it takes then so be it." Felix crossed his arms.

"Jason! Jack! Shaun! Brad! Get in here!" Felix commanded.

"Yes?" They pushed passed Riley.

"Kill him." Felix commanded, pointing over to Rigby.

"What!?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"You've already pretty much crucified him, why does he need to die?" Jeremy asked.

"Because Mordecai will be mine…" Felix narrowed his eyes.

"I will never be yours Felix, and nothing you do or say will make me love you." Mordecai glared at him.

"Why not?" Felix asked.

"Because you're fucking insane!" Mordecai shouted.

"Stop…kill him instead." Felix commanded, pointing to Mordecai.

"No!" Mordecai shouted.

"It's either you, or your friend." Felix glanced over at Rigby, who'd just woken up.

"Whats…Mordecai…? Oh god…the pain…" Rigby groaned, glancing at his hands.

"Just…hold on Rigby…" Mordecai looked at Felix.

"Fine…I'll, I will be yours…against my will…" Mordecai suddenly said.

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

"Really? You've finally come to your senses?" Felix laughed.

"Stop. Just go." He commanded the four men.

"Yes sir." Brad replied, leaving the room with the other men.

"No…" Rigby cried. Felix looked into Mordecai's eyes, trying to take control of him. Mordecai ducked his head.

"What now?" Mordecai asked.

"Let's go back to my place and have some fun!" Felix laughed.

"As you wish…sir…" Mordecai shivered at the thought.

"You're fucking insane!" Rigby cried.

"Shall we let…this raccoon go?" Mordecai asked, glancing over at his friend.

"No, let's let him suffer." Felix laughed.

"What about us?" Riley asked.

"Brad! Shaun! Jason! Jack! Throw these guys into the gym. And watch over them." Felix commanded.

"Yes sir." Jack nodded.

A few minutes later Felix arrived at Mordecai's house with him and they walked up to Mordecai's bedroom.

"Where shall we begin?" Mordecai asked.

"You first." Felix grinned.

"Yes sir." Mordecai shivered. Felix unzipped his fly and pulled out his throbbing member. Mordecai was trying not to vomit, as the fox held his member in his hand, expecting Mordecai to help.

"Alright…" Mordecai knelt in front of the fox. Mordecai noticed a lamp to his right and thought of a way to get it. Mordecai stood up and moved to the right, shaking his ass in front of Felix, who was enjoying every second the blue jay had to offer.

"Oh…how can I resist an ass so great…sit on my lap Mordecai…I bet you want to feel me inside of you…" Felix laughed, placing his hands onto Mordecai's ass. Mordecai shivered, he had to end it. He picked up the lamp and knocked Felix out.

"Disgusting…mother…fucker…" Mordecai commented, putting a blindfold over Felix's eyes. Mordecai covered Felix and re-zipped his fly back up.

"This guy is insane…" Mordecai commented, picking Felix up and taking him downstairs.

"Now to release my friends…" Mordecai said, placing Felix on the couch, his eyes covered and tied to the couch.

Suddenly, there was someone at the door.

"Mordecai!" Don shouted.

"Oh I forgot!" Mordecai shouted. Don ran into the house.

"Don, it's so good to see you!" Mordecai shouted.

"Look outside!" Don exclaimed, bringing Mordecai out into the front yard.

"What the…hell…?" Mordecai widened his eyes. They looked up to the sky, a meteor shower was occurring!

"This wasn't due for eight weeks!" Don shouted.

"I know…" Mordecai narrowed his eyes and looked at the moon. Suddenly, he saw something, it was a word! It read; Xilef.

"Xilef…?" Mordecai asked.

"Not sure…" Don noticed the word.

"We gotta get to the school!" Don shouted. Mordecai nodded and ran off with Don. They arrived at the school and snuck into the room where Rigby was crucified.

"Big bro!" Don exclaimed. Mordecai shushed him.

"Big bro…" Don whispered.

"Hey…Don…" Rigby looked at Don, with his pale face, he was obviously in pain.

"We gotta get you outta here…" Mordecai whispered.

"Please…leave me…I'm already in pain…I don't need you here…" Rigby commented, referencing to where Mordecai would say that he belonged to Felix.

"Dude, it was a scam. I tied him up and knocked him out." Mordecai laughed.

"Oh, well nice job." Rigby smiled weakly.

"Let's get you out of here…" Don helped Mordecai get Rigby off the wall.

"Let's go get the others…" Mordecai said, before they were stopped by the same four men.

"Stop!" Brad commanded.

"Shit." Rigby cursed.

"Knock em out." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir." Shaun nodded and knocked the three men out.

Mordecai opened his eyes and noticed he was in the gym with the rest of his friends.

"Mordecai!" Riley shouted.

"Hey…what happened?" Mordecai asked, getting up.

"We've all been taken here! There's no way out!" Riley shouted.

"I've called the police…however they didn't answer." Don said, looking at his cell phone. Suddenly, there was a sudden loud noise outside, followed by a horn.

"What was that…?" Rigby asked. Outside, a truck filled with petroleum was heading straight for the gym. The truck smashed into the gym causing a large explosion to occur.

"Shit!" Don shouted, as the explosion engulfed the gym. Everything was silent…there were no noises, no screams or cries just silence. Suddenly, something broke the silence. It was the cry of a certain raccoon, trapped beneath some rubble in the gym.

"Help me…" The raccoon cried.

"It's too late…no one can hear me…I'm gonna die here…"

**Oh, My, God! Who's the raccoon? Is it Rigby or Don? Find out in the final chapter of this season, called; Revenge Part Two. I hope you've enjoyed Grey so far! I can't wait to end the season! Thanks for all the support! Once again, sorry for any plot holes, spelling or grammar mistakes! I hope you enjoyed anyway!**  
**R.S.M.**


	11. S2 June 22nd P2: Fueled Anger

**Grey**

**Season Two Finale**

**Welcome back everyone, here we are again…the season finale. Well, I'm not gonna keep you waiting.**

**Trivia: Some of the ideas for chase, scary, depressing scenes in this story, come from Heavy Rain.**

**Let's start…**

**Chapter Eight Part Two: The Aftermath**

**June 22****nd**** Thursday**

_**Forty Three Minutes after the Explosion**_

"Urgh…" Mordecai groaned, as he opened his eyes. He coughed and noticed that it was pitch black, he couldn't see anything.

"Riley…? Rigby…? Don? Anybody?" Mordecai called.

"Mordecai! Thank god you're alive…" Riley said, weakly.

"Where are you, Riley?" Mordecai asked.

"Right behind you." Riley replied. Mordecai turned around and noticed Riley lying beside him.

"Where…where's everyone else? And what happened?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, I'm not sure…all I remember is some explosion…then the roof collapsed…we're trapped under the debris." Riley explained.

"Where's everyone else?" Mordecai asked.

"I dunno…though I did hear some faint noises coming from over there. But…I'm sorta trapped. Just like you are." Riley pointed to their legs.

"What!?" Mordecai looked down at their legs and noticed a giant piece of debris pinning them to the ground.

"How long have we been here?" Mordecai asked.

"Not for long. You were knocked out after the explosion." Riley replied.

"Guys! Thank fuck you're awake!" Chad shouted.

"Chad? Where are you?" Riley asked.

"Over here." Chad replied, crawling over, with Jeremy following shortly behind.

"How come there's only a few hand spans between the ground and the debris that's covering us?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude, the roof is made of cement, we're just lucky we didn't die." Jeremy replied.

"Wait, where's Don and Rigby?" Riley asked.

"We don't know…but we heard something coming from over there." Jeremy pointed above them. Suddenly, they heard faint crying coming from nearby.

"Dude, that sounds like Rigby!" Mordecai shouted.

"Get this debris off us!" Riley commanded. Chad and Jeremy nodded and removed the debris.

"Dude, I see a tunnel through the debris." Chad pointed over at a small opening.

"Help…" A faint cry was heard.

"Dude, let's not waste any time!" Mordecai exclaimed, crawling into the tunnel, with Riley, Chad and Jeremy following close behind. They began to crawl through the tunnel, dodging any shards of glass that were smashed when the roof collapsed. Suddenly, Mordecai stopped.

"Shit!" Mordecai cursed.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"There's a fork in the debris." Mordecai replied.

"An actual fork? Or a fork in the debris?" Riley asked.

"A fork in the debris, why would I care about a normal fork…?" Mordecai asked.

"Which way do we go?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait! I have an idea…remember what Mr Harolds; our science teacher told us?" Mordecai asked.

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**  
"…And so if you're ever trapped in a cave for example, using a torch can save your life." Mr Harolds explained. Riley put her hand up.

"Um…sir?" She asked.

"Yes, Riley?" Mr Harolds asked. Riley lowered her hand.

"Just a quick question...if I were to get lost in a cave, how would a torch save my life? Except for providing light." Riley asked.

"Excellent question, Riley. In caves, the wind is a proven navigation system which can help you find your way to the exit if you got lost. Let's just say you had a match, if there was a slight draft, the match would follow in the direction the wind would go, leading you to the exit." Mr Harolds explained.

"Wow." Mordecai nodded.

"I'll remember that!" Riley laughed.

"Alright, back to the topic." Mr Harolds turned back around.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Anyone got any matches?" Mordecai asked.

"I do." Riley nodded, handing over a box of matches and a box of cigarettes.

"Um, Riley? Why did you give me cigarettes?" Mordecai asked.

"I smoke." Riley replied.

"Oh…" Mordecai cleared his throat and handed back the cigarettes. Mordecai pulled out a match from the matchbox and struck it against the debris, igniting the match.

"Which way does the wind blow?" Chad asked. Mordecai looked at the match.

"Right." Mordecai replied, shaking the match and throwing it away. Mordecai continued to crawl through the tunnel, with his friends following him close behind. Suddenly, Mordecai screeched in pain.

"Mordecai? What's the matter?" Riley asked.

"There's…there's glass all through the tunnel!" Mordecai shouted.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Chad shouted.

"Some windows must have broken…" Mordecai commented, pulling a glass shard out of his wing.

"How did they get down here?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know and I don't care! Let's just crawl through this death trap and get out of here…" Mordecai sighed, then started to crawl through the glass-filled tunnel.

A few minutes later, they found the exit, they crawled out of the tunnel and laid on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Jesus Christ! I didn't think we would make it out." Chad groaned.

"It feels like someone's stabbing me with a knife hundreds of times…" Mordecai groaned.

"Same here…" Riley sighed.

"Guys…" Jeremy gasped.

"Yeah…?" Mordecai asked, getting up.

"Oh Christ…" Mordecai covered his mouth. In front of them, was the body of Don. With Rigby kneeling beside him.

"Rigby…?" Mordecai knelt next to his friend.

"He's…he's dead…" Rigby cried.

"What the hell happened…?" Chad asked.

"I don't know…I found him like this…" Rigby sighed.

"Come on dude, let's get out of here…" Mordecai sighed, picking up his friend.

"I'm sorry…" Riley sighed.

"What do we do now…?" Mordecai asked.

"We find Felix, and we kill him." Rigby replied.

"Woah man, he's just a kid…" Riley laughed nervously.

"He killed my brother…" Rigby muttered.

"No he didn't, it wasn't his fault." Mordecai laughed nervously.

"If he had not done all this shit…this wouldn't have happened." Rigby stood up.

"I'm gonna find him…and when I do, I'm gonna mangle him." Rigby ran into the school, which somehow only half of it was demolished.

"Dude, we gotta stop him. He could go to jail." Mordecai followed Rigby.

"Wait!" Riley exclaimed.

"What is it?" Mordecai asked, turning to face her.

"What about Art?" She asked.

"What about him?" Mordecai crossed his arms.

"You killed him. What was that, five weeks ago?" Riley replied.

"I didn't…_necessarily _kill him…just…don't worry about it…" Mordecai ran after Rigby.

"Let's go." Riley nodded. Chad and Jeremy nodded and ran off with Riley to catch up to them. Meanwhile, Rigby ran outside, searching for Felix. He soon found him talking to someone behind the school.

"There you are." Rigby walked over to him.

"Oh…hey…Rigby…" Felix laughed nervously.

"How…how are you…?" Felix asked, motioning his friend to leave.

"How am I? How am I you ask…?" Rigby walked up to Felix.

"Calm down dude, I'm sorry about all of this but…" Felix began. Rigby clenched his fists.

"Don't hurt me man…come on…" Felix pleaded.

"You killed my brother." Rigby muttered.

"What?" Felix gasped, "D-Don...?"

"You killed my brother." Rigby repeated, more clearly.

"I, what?" Felix asked.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Rigby asked.

"What was me?" Felix asked.

"You…did something to make the gym explode, causing the debris from the roof to crush and kill my little brother." Rigby explained.

Felix smirked, knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Dude, I didn't do anything to the Gym." Felix shrugged. Suddenly, Rigby grabbed Felix's neck and began to choke him.

"Bastard, you'll pay for this…" Rigby muttered. Mordecai came around the corner and found them.

"Rigby! Stop!" Mordecai commanded, running over to his friend.

"How could you…? What's wrong with you…?" Rigby asked.

"I…I'm sorry…but I swear…I didn't do anything…" Felix cried.

"Let him go dude, he's just a kid!" Riley commanded, running up to Mordecai with Chad and Jeremy.

"SO WAS MY BROTHER!" Rigby screamed. He wiped a few tears away and sighed.

Rigby suddenly let go and backed off, then began to cry. "My…my brother is dead…" Rigby cried. Felix glanced over at Rigby, who had his head into his knees, while being comforted by the four friends.

"I…I never meant for this…even though I didn't necessarily do anything, I shouldn't have done this…I just…I was just jealous…it…it took over me…I'm sorry Rigby…" Felix apologized. Rigby didn't even flinch.

"I'm really sorry." Felix cried.

Felix glanced once again at the five friends. Mordecai glanced back, with sadness in his eyes. He noticed that Felix was beginning to cry, he let a tear drop from his eye. But suddenly, Mordecai remembered something. He remembered what he saw earlier, what was written on the moon.

"Xilef." Mordecai muttered.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Xilef." Mordecai said.

"Xilef is his name backwards, maybe…" Mordecai rubbed his chin. He looked over at Felix, who was staring at them.

Suddenly, Felix's eyes changed to hazel. "What the…?" Chad gasped.

"What…?" Riley asked, looking up. The five friends looked up at Felix, who was leaning against the wall. Suddenly, the people in the town began to go back to normal, including all the students and teachers from the high school.

Back at Mordecai's house, his family returned to normal, and so did everyone else's families. Suddenly, students and teachers began to crowd around them.

"Don't hurt us!" Mordecai exclaimed. "We…we're cured…" Principal Reverend laughed.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"I have no fucking idea." Chad muttered.

"Language!" Mr Thompson exclaimed.

"Sorry, sir." Chad sighed. Suddenly, everyone looked at Felix, who was still crying.

"Let's take this kid down to the hospital…and see if anyone can help him." Principal Reverend said.

"Okay." Mr Thompson nodded and walked with Principal Reverend over to Felix and walked off with him.

Suddenly, the students and teachers who remained began to cheer.

"They saved us!" They cheered. Rigby just sat there, still grieving.

"Rigby…it's alright…" Mordecai comforted his friend.

"Let's take you home…" Riley sighed and led Rigby away with Mordecai, while Chad and Jeremy stayed behind. Suddenly, they noticed Doug, who was sitting on a nearby curb.

"Doug! Where were you!?" Mordecai asked.

"I found a way out, glad to see you guys are alright." Doug replied.

"How did you…? Nevermind…" Rigby sighed, and walked off with Mordecai and Riley.

Mordecai and Riley led Rigby back to his house, and noticed his parents sitting on the couch, watching television like it never happened.

"Dad!" Rigby exclaimed, running over to them. Riley and Mordecai sighed and leant against the door.

"Hey son! Did you hear? It's over! Now where's your brother? I've got something for you two!" His father smiled and handed over a game console with two controllers, Rigby looked at it and instantly bursted into tears.

"Rigby? What's the matter? Did I get the wrong one?" His father asked.

"Dad…it's not that…it's just…when…when we went to the school…something happened…the roof collapsed and my friends and I were trapped, including Don…my friends managed to escape, only with cuts on their arms from the glass they had to crawl over to get here…I…I found my brother…he…he was crushed by the debris…he's dead Dad…" Rigby cried, in between words.

"What…?" His father and mother asked. They looked over at Mordecai. Who gave a sad nod.

"Oh god, c'mere…" His father reached in for a hug.

"We'll…cya later, Rigby…" Riley sighed and left the house with Mordecai.

"Poor Kid…will he ever be the same…?" Riley asked.

"I dunno, I hope so. And it doesn't look like he remembers the whole, 'I love Mordecai' thing so…that's nice. Goddamn High School is so complicated…" Mordecai sighed.

"Tell me about it…" Riley sighed, putting her paws into her pockets.

"We should probably get our parents to fix our wounds…" Mordecai suggested.

"Yeah, well. Cya Mordecai…" Riley waved goodbye and ran off. Mordecai sighed and ran home.

'Hopefully Rigby will be alright…'

**EPILOUGE: FIVE MAIN CHARACTERS OF THIS SEASON**  
**Felix's Epilogue**: Two Days Later, after the ordeal. Felix's parents returned home and found out about the crisis. They explained the answer to the police, which only responded with an 'It doesn't matter.' The police forced Felix's parents to put them in the Twin Peaks Insane Asylum, they were a bit hesitant, but they put him in. Since then, Felix has lived happily in the Asylum, knowing that he can't hurt anyone anymore.

**Rigby's Epilogue: **Three Days after the ordeal, Rigby and his family arranged a funeral for Don. Almost everyone in the town attended the funeral. After the funeral, Rigby laid a rose on his brother's coffin and hugged his parents. Rigby sighed and went home with his family, knowing that he'd lost more than a brother…he'd lost a good friend too.

**Mordecai's Epilogue: **One week after the ordeal, Mordecai pretended to forget both the incident and the love for his best friend. None of the kids could return to the school for a full week, due to half of it being destroyed. School resumed at the beginning of July, while the Gym was being fixed. Mordecai comforted his best friend, hoping that he was alright.

**Riley's Epilogue:** Same as Mordecai, she comforted Rigby. Even though she didn't know Rigby personally, she knew that he meant the world to Rigby. She knew about the love interest in between the two men, but she chose to ignore it. After the incident, she, Rigby and Mordecai had become much better friends than before. They're now in a small group called 'The Protectors'. Rigby obviously naming the group. The three friends now stick together, like they'd known each other for hundreds of years.

**Chad's Epilogue:** Chad and Jeremy knew Rigby was feeling sad, because he was grieving. They were there for him, like Mordecai and Riley. Though since Riley, Mordecai and Rigby had made their own group, Chad and Jeremy felt left out and now are not friends with the three friends. So Chad and Jeremy aren't in any way friendly to them.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Rigby's POV**

I'm sitting in my room, with Mordecai comforting me. I know he's pretending to forget about everything we had, I don't blame him. He's just trying not to start anything too serious for me to think about. He's such a good friend…

"Mordecai, could I be alone for a while? I'll see you at school tomorrow…" I said.

"Alright…cya Rigby…just…try to take care of yourself." Mordecai sighed and left.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, my father came in and sat beside me.

"Hey son…" My father sighed.

"Hey dad…" I glanced at him.

"How are you…?" He asked.

"I…I'm not sure how to answer that…" I sighed.

"I miss Don…" I began to cry.

"I know you do son…" I sat up and he hugged me.

"Why can't he be here…?" I asked.

"I…I'm sorry son, I don't know…" My father sighed.

"Thanks for being here for me dad…" I sighed.

"I'll always be here for you, Rigby…" He said.

"Why…why don't we go play catch…?" He asked. I was stunned, he'd never even tried to spend time with me before.

"Yeah…I'd…I'd love to!" I wiped my eyes and picked up a football from under my bed and handed it to him.

"Let's go." He patted me on the back and left the room. I followed him outside and we went into the front yard. We began to throw the football back and forth.

Even if I knew that Don would never come back, it was nice to have such good family and friends to be here for me.

**There we go! Season Two is officially finished! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Please review and tell me how you thought about this story! And thanks to a certain Anon in the reviews for that awesome review he gave me! Which motivated me to do this chapter. Thanks for all the support to everyone else aswell! Season Three will be a while away though! I will probably not start it until June! Though I will DEFINETELY do it! Thanks for all the support!**

**I love all you loyal fans and haters. *Kiss Kiss* And, I'll see you in the next story/chapter.**

**R.S.M.**


	12. S3 July 2nd: Picking up the Pieces

**Grey**

**Season Three Premiere!**

**And we're back for another season! I hope you'll all thirsty for more, because there's lots to come!**

**Trivia: Previous Villains from other seasons will return at some point in this ****story****, but you won't know when…**

**And, without further ado, let's begin.**

**Chapter Nine: Picking Up The Pieces**

**July 2****nd**** Sunday**

The sun rose behind the trees, colouring the sky in a large orange aura of light. The sun shone through Rigby's window, immediately waking him up. He sat on the side of his bed and let out a large yawn, then stretched. Rigby stood up and walked over to his door, before noticing he had no clothes on. He yawned and shrugged and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out some clothing and slipped them on.

A few minutes later, he left his bedroom and walked downstairs, "Hey…how are you?" Rigby's mother asked, while approaching him.

"I'm fine." Rigby replied, while groaning in pain.

"You're wearing clothes…?" She asked.

"Yep…guess I'd better grow up sometime, why shouldn't it be now?" Rigby shrugged.

His mother sighed, "Well, do you want to come to church with us? Maybe it will do you some good." She asked, her face full of worry.

"I guess it would clear my mind, alright, sure." Rigby nodded and walked into the kitchen and saw his father, drinking from his coffee mug while reading the newspaper, after noticing Rigby, he quickly put down his newspaper and glanced at him.

"Hey, you're wearing clothing…? That's odd, what're you…" He rubbed his chin.

"I'm coming to church with you." Rigby interrupted.

"I thought you were an athiest..." His father raised an eyebrow.

"John! He's just coming to church with us for some closure." Rigby's mother interrupted.

"Sorry Linda." His father replied.

"Let's head off then, shall we?" Rigby interrupted.

"Okay…let's move." John stood up. Rigby nodded and walked out the front door. His mother and father exchanged some worried looks and followed him outside.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Riley were sitting on the curb outside Riley's house, "Seen Rigby lately?" Mordecai asked.

"Not really, he's been keeping his distance from us…I understand why, I just feel so rejected." Riley answered.

"I'm worried about him, poor bastard, nobody deserves to go through something like this." Mordecai sighed.

"Still have feelings for him, eh?" She asked.

"Yeah…but…ah…fucking hell, life can be just, so damn complicated..." Mordecai rested his head in his wings.

"I know right?" Riley agreed, with a frown on her face.

Mordecai looked up and noticed Rigby's car, "Hey, there he is!" Mordecai exclaimed, standing up. Riley stood up and waved at Rigby with Mordecai.

Rigby didn't even glance at them and the car just drove past them.

"He's ignoring us." Mordecai sighed.

"He can't ignore us for long, school starts again tomorrow." Riley explained. Mordecai nodded in silence, while he looked down.

"Wanna head inside?" Riley asked.

"No thanks Riley, I'm gonna head home, I'm suddenly not in the mood to talk…" Mordecai sighed and walked off. Riley let out a disappointed sigh and walked into her house.

Meanwhile, Rigby and his mother and father arrived at the local Christian church, only a few blocks from the school. Rigby sat next to his parents in the church and the service began.

After the church service ended, Rigby walked out of the church with his parents, with his hands in his pockets.

"You alright, son?" John asked.

"Yeah, is it alright, if I walk back?" Rigby asked, with an oddly polite voice.

"No problem, Rigs. Where are you going?" Linda asked.

"My name is Rigby, not Rigs. I'm just going to go for a walk, I won't be far from home, but don't expect me to be home fast." Rigby answered.

"Oh…alright…stay safe." Linda frowned. Rigby nodded and walked off.

"I wish I knew how to help Rigby…" Linda sighed.

"I don't think we CAN help him, but we could try…" John glanced at Rigby, as he turned a corner and escaped their view.

Rigby walked slowly along a long street, the sidewalks were empty of people, and the roads were empty. He sighed and continued to walk along the empty street.

_Some Time Later…_

Rigby walked slowly along the street, he suddenly noticed a bench on the sidewalk. He walked over to the bench and sat on it. Rigby just looked at the sky, completely losing track of time. Nearby, Mordecai was walking down the same street.

He noticed Rigby on the bench and walked over to him, "Hey, man." Mordecai greeted.

"Hey." Rigby greeted.

"How are you…?" Mordecai asked, sitting next to him.

"As good as to be expected…how are you?" Rigby asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure…" Mordecai sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you…" Rigby sighed and glanced at the jay.

"I understand but…it's been a week, we think you don't want to be friends with us." Mordecai explained.

"'We?'" Rigby asked.

"Riley and I." Mordecai replied.

"Oh, I forgot." Rigby sighed.

"We got school tomorrow." Mordecai stated.

"I know…" Rigby sighed.

"Think you'll be alright?" Mordecai asked, scooting closer to the smaller male.

"I think so…maybe…" Rigby leaned on Mordecai's side.

"As long as things go to plan, it'll be just like a normal school day…" Rigby continued.

"Well, if you ever need anything, let me know…" Mordecai offered.

"Thanks man." Rigby nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my house, see you at school tomorrow." Mordecai got off the bench.

"Alright, see you at school." Rigby nodded and watched his friend walk off.

"He's so perfect…" Rigby muttered.

"What?" Mordecai asked, turning around.

"Nothing…" Rigby nodded. Mordecai shrugged and walked off.

_The Next Day…_

Rigby, Mordecai and Riley sat at a table at lunch time, seeming as their usual table was destroyed by the gym explosion.

"I miss this." Riley commented.

"What?" Mordecai asked, eating his sandwich.

"I miss_ this_, this time when we eat." Riley continued.

"Same." Mordecai sighed.

"I hear some of the kids in our grade have formed a football team with the gym teacher." Mordecai said.

"I know, what did they call themselves?" Rigby asked.

"I think they called themselves 'The Bulls' or 'The Horns' or something like that." Riley shrugged.

"Who's in the team?" Rigby asked.

"Some kids in our grade, and Chad." Mordecai explained.

"Chad's in the team? Wow." Rigby chuckled a bit.

"What about Jeremy?" Rigby asked.

"I dunno." Mordecai shrugged.

"I'm gonna head off guys, I wanna check out the new football field." Rigby jumped off the table and put on his backpack. He waved back at Riley and Mordecai and glanced at them. Suddenly, someone ran into him and knocked him over.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" He laughed.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Mordecai asked, walking over to them.

"Oh sorry, did I run into your _boyfriend?_" The other guy laughed.

"Come on Trent." Riley crossed her arms.

"Shut up Riley, Damon and I don't need you interfering." The larger man glanced at the man next to him.

"Don't be dicks." Riley commented.

"Get over yourself." Trent laughed.

"Brainless football players." Rigby commented, looking at their uniforms, with had the school symbol on the front of it and the word 'Bullhorns' beside it.

"Oh piss off…" Damon laughed. Trent and Damon began to walk off.

Mordecai stood up and spoke; "Oh, have some fun in the communal showers, 'Oh I dropped the soap, please pick it up for me!', freaks."

"Oh whatever." Trent groaned and left with Damon.

"You alright?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, fine." Rigby got up and sighed.

"What's with them?" Rigby asked.

"Dunno." Riley sighed. The bell suddenly rang.

"Well, I guess we should head off to class." Mordecai patted Rigby on the back.

"What do you guys got?" Rigby asked.

"I have Animal Care." Mordecai groaned.

"I have P.E." Riley fist pumped in excitement.

"Urgh….I have science…" Rigby groaned.

"Oh well, see you guys after school." Mordecai waved and walked off.

_A few minutes later…in Animal Care…_

"Okay, so when dealing with these animals, you always have to be calm and delicate." Explained the teacher, who was almost falling asleep, seeming like he was bored.

"Sir, why do we do this class?" One of the students asked.

"Because it's required as part of your curriculum." The teacher answered.

"When will this be over…?" Mordecai quietly groaned.

_At the same time, in Physical Education…_

"Okay, so the gym isn't going to be fixed for about a month, so, I guess we'll have to do this outside." The teacher explained.

"We're going to be working on our passing, with a football." The teacher picked up a football and held it in his right hand.

"Do any of you know how to pass a football properly?" The teacher asked. The whole football team, who was in the class, raised their hands.

"Except the professionals." The teacher motioned for them to put their hands down. Riley raised her hand.

"Okay." The teacher threw the football at Riley, who caught it immediately.

"Demonstrate." The teacher demanded. Riley nodded and passed the football back to the teacher, perfectly.

"Perfect! Why don't you join the football team?" The teacher asked. Riley glanced over at the team, who were giving her looks of excitement.

"I'm not joining them in the communal showers." Riley laughed.

_Meanwhile, in Science._

"What are your results?" The teacher asked.

"For me, it took fifteen minutes and twenty three seconds for the temperature to reach 150 degrees." One of the kids replied.

"Okay, good result, what about you, Shane?" He glanced at another kid. Rigby ignored everything and just leant on the desk. He was mixed in thoughts between Don and Mordecai, thoughts he wished would be resolved. Rigby groaned and fell asleep on his desk.

A short time later, the final bell of the day rang and Rigby suddenly woke up, taking his head off of the desk.

"Finally awake, Rigby?" The teacher asked.

"Oh my god…I'm so…so sorry, sir!" Rigby exclaimed, picking up his backpack and began to walk over to the door.

"Wait, Rigby." The teacher demanded.

"Yes, sir?" Rigby asked.

"What's going on?" The teacher asked.

"I've just been having some personal problems…" Rigby sighed.

"And these problems were more important than the effects of heat?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, my brother died." Rigby glared at him. The teacher widened his eyes and stuttered.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry." The teacher tried to apologize.

"Don't you start." Rigby left the room and slammed the door.

_A few minutes later…_

Rigby, Mordecai and Riley met up near the football field after school.

"Hey, had fun in Animal Care?" Riley laughed.

"Not much, what about you, how did P.E. go?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, I pissed off the football team when I made a joke about the communal showers." Riley chuckled.

"Nice, how was Science, Rigs?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm Rigby, not Rigs." Rigby readjusted his backpack strap. Mordecai just sighed.

Suddenly, Trent and Damon approached them.

"Did you guys have fun in the showers?" Riley laughed.

"Shut up bitch." Trent ordered.

"What is your problem?" Rigby asked.

"Their acting tough because they're on a football team, they think they're so tough." Mordecai explained.

"Hey!" Damon punched Mordecai in the shoulder.

"Don't touch him!" Rigby glared at Damon.

"Oh, I'm sorry little bitch, did I hit your sex slave?" Damon laughed.

"What the hell, man?" Trent asked, grimacing at the awkward comment his team-mate had made.

"Sorry." Damon looked at the ground.

"See ya later, faggots." Damon laughed and walked off with Trent.

"Let's go." Mordecai sighed. Riley and Rigby nodded at each other and left with Mordecai, before they were stopped by a grey wolf.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Oh, Hi." Rigby greeted. The wolf was the same size as Rigby, like Felix was.

"Be careful Rigby, remember last time." Riley warned.

"He's not a new kid is he?" Mordecai asked.

"No, I've been here for years, I just wanted to talk to you." The wolf continued.

"Go ahead." Rigby nodded.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed me before, but my name is Omega." He introduced himself.

"Oh, cool." Riley commented.

"What do you want from us?" Rigby asked.

"I have a plan…a plan which I could use some help on." Omega began.

"Okay, explain." Mordecai said.

"Okay, so the football team is having a big game in a week, so I think we should prank them…like…replace their drink bottles with tea…and glue the benches." Omega continued.

"I like where this is going." Rigby chuckled.

"I was thinking that my friends and I could stand up to the football team, but it isn't happening." Omega sighed.

"I understand, we can help." Mordecai shrugged.

"I'm gonna head home, we'll talk more tomorrow. Cya guys." Omega waved and ran off.

"What a weird kid…" Riley commented.

"I know, I wonder what Omega has planned." Rigby shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess we'll find out more tomorrow." Mordecai said.

"Okay, see you guys later." Rigby waved and ran off.

"Well, bye Riley." Mordecai began to walk off, before Riley stopped him.

"Wait." Riley ordered.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"I know how you feel about Rigby." Riley began.

"I know, maybe at some point I'll remind him, but not while he's grieving." Mordecai replied.

"He'll be grieving for a long time." Riley said.

"I do love him…it's just…fuck…thanks for the support anyway, but I think Rigby needs the _real_ support." Mordecai sighed.

"Yeah…maybe." Riley put her hand under her chin.

"Cya!" Mordecai ran off. Riley groaned and began to walk home.

"This fucking town…"

**There we go, the Season Three premiere has begun! Now, read my profile for news on stories and updates, I will update as much as I can. Chapter Two of Season Three will be here soon!**

**Thanks for reading people!  
**

**R.S.M.**


	13. S3 July 4th: Home Sick

**Grey**

**And here we are, for another chapter of Grey! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Trivia: Rigby's had a streak of bad luck since the beginning of Grey. He got raped by three men, mind controlled by Felix, his brother died and now he's being harassed by the football team. Poor Rigby.**

**Let's do this shit!**

**Chapter Ten: Home Sick**

**July 4****th**** Wednesday**

**8 Days until the Big Game**

Rigby opened his locker and pulled out his books and placed them in his backpack. Riley approached Rigby before he left his locker.

"Hey Rigby, where's Mordecai?" She asked.

"Home sick, he's got some cold I think." Rigby answered.

"Oh." Riley sighed.

"Why do you seem disappointed?" Rigby asked.

"I just wanted to talk to Mordecai about something." Riley replied.

"Why don't you tell me so I can tell him?" Rigby asked.

"It's personal." Riley answered.

"Oh…" Rigby looked at the ground in disappointment.

"Sorry Rigby." Riley sighed.

"Whatever." Rigby sighed.

"There you are, where's the bird?" Omega asked, walking up to them.

"Home sick, you can just tell us." Rigby shrugged.

"Oh well…I was thinking we could find some kids from our grade to help us." Omega explained.

"The more people, the better." Riley shrugged. The bell suddenly rang.

"We just need someone to help out with some pranks." Omega replied.

"I'm gonna head to class, cya later." Omega waved and ran off to class.

"I know a kid which can help." Rigby said.

"Good, well I'll see you at lunch." Riley said goodbye and walked off to class. Rigby sighed.

"I can't believe I actually miss Mordecai…" Rigby groaned, as he walked off to his first class of the day. A few minutes later, Rigby arrived at his mathematics classroom. He scanned the room and noticed a lone kid sitting a desk in the corner of the room, Rigby knew who he was and decided to sit next to him.

"Hi." Rigby greeted.

"Hi." The kid replied.

"How's it going?" Rigby asked.

"Good. What exactly do you require of me?" The kid asked.

"Well, Shane, I was thinking maybe you could help me on something." Rigby began.

"Explain." Shane said.

"Well, you hate the football team, right?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, they keep stealing my bag and throwing it in the bins." Shane replied.

"Well, we have a plan. The football team has a big game coming next week, we were thinking about playing some pranks on the team, to get revenge." Rigby continued.

"Sounds good, what's the catch?" Shane asked.

"We don't know what to do, so we need people like you to assist us." Rigby answered.

"Okay, sounds good." Shane replied.

"If you have any friends, get them to meet us at our table at lunch so we can sort out a plan." Rigby said. Shane nodded.

"Alright." Shane glanced at the teacher.

"Then it's a date." Shane said. Rigby glanced at Shane.

"Metaphorically speaking of course." Shane shrugged.

_Lunch time…_

Riley and Rigby were sitting at their table at lunch time, waiting for Shane to arrive.

"Is Omega coming too?" Riley asked.

"He should be here soon." Rigby answered. Suddenly, Shane approached with some other kids following behind him.

"We're here." Shane said.

"Let me introduce everyone. This is Shaun, Travis, Ben and Jeremy." Shane introduced everyone.

"Hi Jeremy." Rigby greeted.

"Hey." Jeremy replied.

"So here we all are." Omega approached the table and sat next to Rigby.

"Come and sit and we shall begin." Riley said. Shane nodded and they all sat down on the bench.

"So, what's the plan?" Rigby asked Omega.

"Well, I had some thoughts, but I need to be sure we all agree." Omega answered.

"Enlighten us, Omega." Ben said. Omega nodded and began to speak.

"Okay, I was thinking maybe we could do something to the game ball, like replacing it with a bomb or something." Omega replied.

"That seems like a good idea, ha, I can imagine it exploding while they play the game, and it would be _so_ embarrassing." Shane laughed.

"And hilarious." Damian laughed.

"Alright, so where would we get the bomb…?" Rigby asked.

"It wouldn't be a massive bomb…the bomb would be…maybe…a firework or a firecracker." Shane answered.

"Let me sort out the bomb, my brother works at a fireworks factory, and since today's the fourth of July, they have spectacular fireworks to sell." Damian said.

"Alright, now anything else?" Riley asked.

"Maybe we should…put something in the water! They have a water cooler outside the gym, don't they?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah they do, but what would we put in it?" Shane asked.

"I have a funny idea, why don't one of us urinate in the cooler?" Jeremy asked.

"Disgusting, but it would be awesome to watch them drink it." Riley laughed.

"Alright, so when will we do all this? Is there a certain point in time when we'll do this?" Rigby asked.

"Yes. We'll do this on the day of the big game, ALL OF THIS." Omega answered.

"What!? How will we do all that in one day?" Riley asked.

"There's not much point in doing it now, they'll drink it before the game and the bomb would have exploded already." Rigby shrugged.

"Good point…" Riley sighed.

"We'll talk more about this on Monday, the day before the game." Omega continued.

"Alright, see you guys later." Jeremy waved and walked off with Shane and his friends, while Rigby, Riley and Omega stayed at the table.

"Good find, Rigby." Omega patted Rigby on the back.

"Hmm?" Rigby asked.

"Shane was a good choice man, he's good with this stuff." Omega answered.

"Oh, cool." Rigby nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna head off, cya later man." Omega patted Rigby on the back again and walked off.

"This is going to be awesome!" Riley laughed.

"I know right?" Rigby chuckled.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"No, isn't it science day tomorrow?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah it is, I'm not coming, are you?" She asked.

"Nope." Rigby answered.

"Cool. Well I'll see you soon." Riley picked up her backpack and walked off, leaving Rigby alone at the table.

_The Next Day_

**7 Days until the Big Game**

Mordecai knocked on Rigby's house door, until someone answered it.

"Hello?" John asked, opening the door.

"Hey, is Rigby home?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room." John answered.

"Can I come in?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure." John opened the door and invited him inside.

"You two have fun." John commented as Mordecai walked up the stairs. He was about to knock on the door, but instead put his ear on the door, in an attempt to listen in.

"I'm so exhausted…" Rigby commented. He was talking to someone on the phone.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" The person on the other side of the phone asked.

"No." Rigby answered.

"May I ask why?" The phone asked.

"You know why." Rigby replied.

"Sorry Rigby." A sigh enacted from the phone.

"Its fine Riley, I'm just gonna keep it to myself now, it's not like he wants to anyway." Rigby sighed.

"Don't worry Rigby, I'm sure he feels the same way." Riley answered over the phone.

"I'm gonna head back to bed, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Rigby said goodbye.

"Bye Rigby, get some sleep." Riley sighed.

"Thanks Riley, bye." Rigby hang up the phone and laid down on his bed. Mordecai sighed and knocked on Rigby's door.

"Rigby? You in there, bro?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, come in." Rigby answered, sitting on the side of his bed. Mordecai opened the door cautiously and walked inside.

"What do you want?" Rigby asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play a game or something." Mordecai answered.

"Not right now, I'm busy." Rigby replied.

"Oh…well…you let me know if you change your mind…" Mordecai sighed and began to walk away.

"Wait, Mordecai." Rigby got up and stopped him.

"Did you want to sleep over?" Rigby asked.

"Like, when we were young, for old times' sake?" Rigby asked.

"'For old times' sake'? Dude, we're both still kids." Mordecai laughed.

"So…no?" Rigby sighed.

"Dude I'm not saying no, I'd love to." Mordecai corrected himself.

"Oh, so you do?" Rigby asked.

"Yes." Mordecai replied.

"Cool, thanks." Rigby said.

"No problem." Mordecai answered. Rigby and Mordecai stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other.

"I'll go tell my parents." Mordecai said, walking out the door.

"Me too…" Rigby said.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Mordecai walked through the door with his backpack.

"Hey, I'm back." He said. "Oh, good." Rigby smiled.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Not sure, I bought a computer, maybe we could use that." Rigby suggested.

"What kind of computer is it?" Mordecai asked.

"It's a Windows one." Rigby answered.

"Cool." Mordecai said.

"Wanna invite Riley over too?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Mordecai answered.

"I'll call her." Rigby said, picking up his cell phone. He dialled Riley's number and Riley answered the phone.

"What's up Rigby?" She asked.

"Wanna come over for a sleepover?" Rigby asked.

"Let me ask my parents. Give me a second." Riley replied. A few seconds later she returned.

"Yeah, I'll be over in an hour." Riley said.

"Cool, see ya soon." Rigby hang up.

"So, she's coming?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, she'll be here in an hour." Rigby answered.

"Alright, well…what do ya wanna do?" Mordecai asked. Rigby just shrugged.

_Later That Night…_

"Bed time in thirty minutes!" Rigby's mother shouted.

"Okay, mom!" Rigby answered.

"I'm gonna turn in early." Mordecai said.

"Oh, alright." Rigby sighed.

"There's not an extra mattress, I'll sleep on the ground." Mordecai said.

"No, its fine you can sleep in my bed." Rigby argued.

"Um, dude, this is not what kids do." Mordecai chuckled nervously.

"Dude, we're kids." Rigby crossed his arms.

"Oh fine." Mordecai sighed and got into Rigby's bed.

"You gonna turn in too?" Rigby asked.

"No. Wanna play something?" Riley asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna play?" Rigby asked.

"You can choose." Riley answered.

"Football?" Rigby asked.

"Sure!" Riley replied.

After their football game, Rigby and Riley walked up the stairs back to Rigby's room.

"That was fun…" Rigby said, walking into his room with Riley.

"Time for bed, kids!" Rigby's mother shouted.

"Okay!" Riley answered.

"Night Riley." Rigby jumped into his bed and pulled the covers up.

"Night Rigby." Riley laid on the mattress beside the bed and drifted off to sleep.

_A few hours later…_

Mordecai opened his eyes and noticed Rigby lying next to him.

"Rigby…?" Mordecai poked his friend in the shoulder.

"Urgh…yeah…?" Rigby asked, turning to face his friend.

"I was thinking about something…" Mordecai scratched his forehead.

"I know about the relationship thing, and it was nice of you to forget about it, it saved me from talking to you about it." Rigby explained.

"Um…" Mordecai blushed a little.

"Look man, it wasn't bullshit, what I said back at the hospital." Rigby explained.

"Thanks man that means a lot." Mordecai grinned at his friend.

"I was thinking maybe we could try again…?" Rigby asked.

"That….that would be good but, you're still grieving." Mordecai sighed.

"Man, Don's dead and he's not coming back. I'm gonna grieve forever, not much point wasting my life doing nothing." Rigby explained.

"That was…abrupt." Mordecai chuckled a little.

"I know…" Rigby chuckled.

Rigby scooted over, until he was a hand span across from his friend and looked into his eyes. Rigby leant in and kissed his friend, he leant in and continued to kiss his friend passionately, and Mordecai returned the kiss almost immediately. Rigby pulled away and smiled at his friend.

"Wow, best kiss ever." Mordecai laughed.

"I know. Wanna do it again?" Rigby asked.

"Yep." Mordecai leant in and kissed his friend again. After a few minutes, he pulled away and smiled at his friend.

"I love you man." Rigby commented.

"Same here, now let's get some sleep." Mordecai suggested.

"Alright man, 'night." Rigby closed his eyes.

"Mind if we snuggle?" Mordecai asked.

"No problem." Rigby scooted closer and nuzzled his nose against Mordecai's chest.

"Goodnight." Mordecai closed his eyes.

"Night." Rigby closed his eyes and fell asleep. Riley looked up from her mattress and chuckled.

"Finally…"

**There we go! Chapter ten is finished! See you guys in chapter eleven!  
**

**R.S.M.**


	14. S3 July 9th: The Mascot

**Grey**

**I'm gonna make this short and sweet. This is going to be a mostly uneventful chapter.**

**Trivia: There won't be more than five seasons of Grey. Though be ready, the finale to the story of Grey will be epic.**

**Let's shut up and get started.**

**Chapter Eleven: The Mascot**

**July 9****th**** Monday**

**1 Day until The Big Game**

Rigby sat down at his usual table with Mordecai, Riley and Omega. They were talking about the big game.

"What if something doesn't go according to plan?" Rigby asked.

"I'm sure this will go…sorta according to plan, you never know." Riley shrugged.

"That's exactly what I just said." Rigby crossed his arms.

"Okay, guys. Listen up." Omega interrupted.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"The football team won't let any of us anywhere near their things…so I was thinking. One of us could get the mascot outfit!" Omega explained.

"The mascot…? That's not a bad idea." Rigby commented.

"Good, because you're the one who's going to be wearing it." Omega crossed his arms.

"What?! Why me?" Rigby asked.

"You're the only one who is the same size of the mascot, excluding me." Omega explained.

"Why can't you do it?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, you're stronger than me. And can take a punch." Omega answered.

"Fuck." Rigby muttered.

"He's right man. Why don't you do it?" Mordecai asked, smiling at his friend.

"Fine, I'll do it." Rigby sighed.

"Give me the outfit." Rigby put his hand out.

"I don't have it yet." Omega shrugged.

"Oh….so…how is this going to work without it?" Rigby asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we'll get it." Mordecai said.

"Good." Rigby nodded. Everyone at the table stared at Omega.

"So, I'm getting the outfit?" Omega asked.

"Yeah." The three answered in unison.

"Fine. I'll get it when the football team is at football practice." Omega said.

"Why?" Rigby asked.

"Because that's the only time the mascot wears the outfit. And we can't get it otherwise." Omega sighed.

"And why is that?" Riley asked.

"He locks it in his locker." Omega answered.

"Oh…well, we'll watch you." Rigby said.

"I'll need one of you to help in case anything goes wrong." Omega said.

"I'm not doing it, if I have to wear the mascot outfit and risk being beaten up, I'm not doing anything else." Rigby counted himself out.

"I'll help." Riley sighed.

"Cool, so…when will we do this?" Riley asked.

"Football practice is at lunch usually. So…that's in a couple of hours." Omega explained.

"This is recess? I thought it was lunch." Mordecai chuckled at Rigby's comment.

"This is crazy, I can't believe we're doing this." Rigby laughed.

"Where's the other kids?" Mordecai asked.

"Shane and his friends?" Omega questioned.

"Yes." Mordecai rubbed his chin.

"They'll be helping us out with the pranks tomorrow. The big game is at 6PM tomorrow, so they'll be here at some point in the morning." Omega explained.

"Oh, cool." Riley shrugged.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch." Omega left.

"See ya." Riley waved and walked off to class before the bell went. Rigby and Mordecai were the only two people left at the table.

"Nice job convincing me." Rigby playfully punched Mordecai in the shoulder.

"No problem." Mordecai laughed.

"I was being sarcastic." Rigby sighed.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure you'll do fine." Mordecai smiled at his friend.

"Thanks for that…" Rigby poked his friend.

"For what?" Mordecai asked.

"For the sleepover…I needed that." Rigby continued to poke his friend.

"No pro- Hey! Quit poking me…" Mordecai chuckled. The bell suddenly went.

"Well, we're off to class." Rigby picked up his backpack.

"Goodbye kiss?" Mordecai asked.

"Jesus, you're such a beggar." Rigby pecked Mordecai on the cheek and ran off to class.

_Later that day, at the football field…_

"And here we are…" Rigby commented, arriving at the football field with Riley, Mordecai and Omega.

"They just put in bleachers beside the football field, you guys can sit on them while we- Oh fuck." Omega cursed.

"What?" Riley asked.

"The coach is there…we can't just steal the mascot's outfit or beat him up…" Omega explained.

"Who IS the mascot?" Mordecai asked.

"Some kid named Chad." Omega shrugged.

"Hey, we know Chad. We can just talk to him." Mordecai shrugged.

"Dude, he fucking hates us." Rigby interrupted.

"Yeah, there's no way we're gonna be able to convince him." Riley sighed.

"Dude, maybe you can piss him off…and make him follow you!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Keep quiet, we don't want them hearing us." Omega warned.

"Okay, after this, we'll meet at the flag pole in front of the school." Mordecai said.

"Okay." Omega nodded.

"Sorry, so maybe you can taunt him and get him to chase you." Riley shrugged.

"Where would I lead him to?" Omega asked.

"Somewhere private where you can take the mascot outfit." Riley answered.

"Sounds like a plan, let's do this." Omega walked down the bleachers and down onto the football field.

"Weren't you going down with him?" Mordecai asked.

"No, if something happens though I'll go help." Riley answered.

"Oh." Rigby sighed.

Riley, Rigby and Mordecai watched Omega walk over to the mascot and greet him. A few seconds later, Omega began running beside the bleachers and over to the school.

"Here we go!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Hey! Nobody taunts the mascot but us!" Trent shouted and chased Omega with Damon with a couple of other football team members following them close behind.

"We should do something." Mordecai said getting off the bleachers.

"Let's get the team to chase us." Riley suggested.

"Let's do it!" Rigby exclaimed, climbing down the bleachers with Mordecai and Riley following them close behind.

_A few minutes later…_

"You fucking owe us Omega!" Mordecai shouted, while running with Riley and Rigby to escape the football team. Omega ran into the gym, which was being constructed. Omega climbed into the empty swimming pool, for no reason at all. The mascot ran into the under-constructed gym and jumped into the drained pool.

"What is wrong with you!?" Chad shouted.

"What are you gonna do!?" Omega chuckled.

"That's it!" The mascot ran up to Omega and began punching him in the face. Omega blocked one of his blows and punched the mascot in the face, knocking him over. Omega grabbed the mascot's neck and brought him over to him and knocked him out.

"Bitch." He muttered while removing the mascot's suit.

Omega ran to the front of the school with the suit and waited for Riley, Mordecai and Rigby to arrive. After a few minutes, they arrived at the pole one by one.

"There…you…are…" Mordecai said in-between breaths.

"I got the suit." Omega held up the suit confidently.

"Is that a bull…?" Rigby asked.

"Well, our team _is_ the Bullhorns." Riley shrugged.

"Well Rigby, go on home and try the suit on and see if it fits. If it does, bring it tomorrow." Omega ordered.

"Wouldn't the teachers notice?" Rigby asked.

"Due to the big game, there's no classes. Though we do have to be at school." Omega explained.

"Oh cool, how do you know all this?" Rigby asked.

"I'm just awesome that way." Omega laughed.

"See you guys later, I'm off to class." Rigby said walking off with Mordecai.

"Oh, I forgot we still have two periods." Riley laughed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Omega chuckled nervously and smiled at Riley.

"Ha, yeah…" Riley laughed nervously.

"Well…I'm gonna head to class…" Omega walked off.

"He's so…weird…and yet…weirdly attractive…" Riley muttered to herself as she walked off to her class.

_After School…_

Omega walked out of the school with Riley and Mordecai.

"Where's Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"He went home early to try on the suit." Riley replied.

"Oh." Mordecai sighed.

"Shit." Omega muttered and then hid behind Riley.

"What's your problem?" Riley asked turning to face Omega.

"Chad's over there talking to Trent." Omega pointed out.

"Okay, keep hidden." Mordecai warned. Mordecai and Riley walked past them, with Omega hiding behind Riley. They successfully walked past and ran off to Rigby's house.

_At Rigby's House…_

"Rigby! Your friends are here!" Rigby's mother called.

"Send 'em up!" Rigby shouted. Mordecai chuckled.

"You know where to go." She said walking back into the kitchen. Omega shrugged and walked upstairs with Riley and Mordecai and into Rigby's room.

"Hey." Rigby greeted.

"Hi Rigs." Mordecai greeted.

"Oh, so _he_ gets to say it." Riley crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it fits, see?" Rigby put on the suit and put on the mascot's bull head over the top of his head.

"Ta-Da!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Perfect! This should go according to plan." Omega said.

"I hope so." Rigby sighed.

"Don't worry, we have faith in you." Riley pat Rigby on the back.

"Thanks guys." Rigby sighed in relief.

"No problem." Mordecai smiled at him.

"We're gonna head to our houses, we'll see you tomorrow Rigs. Meet us at the flag pole just before school starts and we'll begin." Omega explained.

"Alright, see you guys later." Rigby said goodbye and watched Riley and Omega leave.

"They're so totally in love." Rigby laughed.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"Think about it logically." Rigby shrugged.

"Oh, cool." Mordecai chuckled.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Rigby said.

"Dude, it's four in the afternoon." Mordecai crossed his arms.

"I know, I just need more sleep." Rigby sighed.

"Why? Is something bothering you?" Mordecai asked, sitting next to Rigby on his bed.

"I just hope I don't screw this up." Rigby sighed.

"You won't, I believe in you. This is going to be an awesome day full of pranks." Mordecai laughed.

"I know, I can't wait." Rigby laughed.

"I'm gonna head back home. Get lots of sleep, we'll be seeing you tomorrow." Mordecai kissed his friend on the lips and waved.

"See ya man." Rigby waved and watched his friend leave. Rigby glanced at this suit and put it on the end of the bed, with the mascot's head beside it.

"I hope I don't screw up…"

**There we go! Chapter Eleven is finished! While they succeed and teach the football team a lesson? Find out in the two part season finale, coming in the next week!**

**R.S.M.**


	15. S3 July 10th P1: The Pranks Begin

**Grey**

**Season Three Finale**

**Here it is, the Finale for Season Three! Let's get the trivia out of the way and begin the chapter.**

**Trivia: Omega is a shy wolf whose only friends are Shane and Ben. And is being crushed on by Riley.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

**Chapter Twelve Part One: The Pranks Begin**

**July 10****th**** Tuesday**

**Day of the Big Game**

Rigby leant against the flag pole, with the mascot outfit in his backpack. A few minutes later, Riley, Omega and Mordecai arrived, along with Shane, Ben, Shaun, Travis and Jeremy.

"And here we all are." Rigby nodded.

"You ready?" Ben asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. What do we do first?" Rigby asked.

"Alright, let me explain." Omega began.

"Period One, you'll grab this football, which has been rigged with the bomb and put it in the football team's bag, for the big game." Omega continued, showing Rigby the football.

"Period Two, you'll glue the seats with this." Ben held up a super glue container.

"Period Three and Four you'll urinate in the cooler and steal the soaps from the communal showers." Shane explained. Rigby shivered after the sentence finished.

"Period Five and Six you'll help Mordecai with what he wants you to do. And we'll meet at the big game tonight to watch the fun." Riley explained.

"That's a lot of stuff to do…" Rigby sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll do it right." Mordecai reassured his friend. Suddenly the bell went, even though no classes were on.

"Well, I'm off I guess." Rigby sighed and slipped on the mascot suit.

"Good luck." Mordecai sighed and watched his friend walk off, putting on the mascot's head.

"Why exactly did we need all of you?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, we have the ideas and we got the stuff." Ben crossed his arms.

"I guess." Mordecai sighed and watched Omega walk off with his friends, leaving only Riley and himself left.

"So I guess I'll see you later." Mordecai began to walk off, before Riley stopped him.

"Wait. I need to ask you something." Riley grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mordecai asked, turning around.

"I need some advice…" Riley sighed.

"You want help to get to Omega, don't you?" Mordecai asked.

"What? What gave it away?" Riley asked, a little shocked.

"It's obvious." Mordecai shrugged.

"Fuck." Riley muttered.

"What do you need advice on?" Mordecai asked.

"I…I think I might like him, I'm just not sure what to say…" Riley sighed.

"Just tell him how you feel, that's all I can say." Mordecai shrugged.

"Oh…okay…" Riley sighed.

"I'm sorry." Mordecai apologized.

"Its fine, thanks for the support." Riley waved and walked off.

_Period One_

Rigby met up with Omega and grabbed the football off him. Rigby ran down to the football field and found the football bag laying on the bleachers. Rigby slowly climbed up the bleachers, trying to not be seen by the football team and took the football out, then replaced it with the bomb football.

"Now that's done." Rigby sighed a sigh of relief and walked down the bleachers and on to the next prank.

_Period Two_

Rigby met up with Ben, at the front of the school.

"Here's the glue." Ben handed over the glue.

"This is sticky…" Rigby groaned accidently putting some glue on himself by mistake.

"You don't say?" Ben made the same face as the meme 'You Don't Say?'.

Rigby walked over to the football field and glanced at the benches. He cautiously walked over to them and glued the benches with the super glue. He emptied the super glue container and began to run off, before he noticed Trent and Damon walking over to one of the benches with some of the football team.

"The Big Game will be good, but not as good as the wrestling match tonight." Trent said, sitting on the bench. Trent tried to get up but noticed he was stuck, he tried to get up while his friends laughed. Rigby chuckled and ran off.

_Period Three_

Rigby sighed and walked to the communal showers. He noticed the cooler beside the showers. He unzipped his mascot outfit and urinated in the cooler. A few seconds later, he re-zipped the suit and walked off. He peered behind a corner and noticed two of the football team members walking over to the cooler.

"There's a rumour going around that someone is going to sabotage the game." One of the members said.

"I hope it isn't true, we really need this popularity." The other one replied. The first member picked up a plastic cup and filled it with the water from the cooler and skulled the cup. Suddenly, the member puked all over the floor.

"Oh! That's disgusting!" The other team member puked after the first one.

"Score." Rigby chuckled to himself.

_Period Four_

"I don't know why I'm doing this…" Rigby sighed, walking into the communal showers and stealing all the soaps and throwing them in a plastic bag.

"This is fucking disgusting." Rigby groaned and ran out of the showers.

_Period Five_

Rigby met up with Mordecai at the front of the school later that day.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Rigby asked.

"Good, how about you?" Mordecai questioned.

"I've been better. So, what's up?" Rigby asked.

"Okay, so here's what you've gotta do; put these posters up around the school." Mordecai handed Rigby a bunch of posters that read; "The Football team for our school are uneducated and brainless, please come watch them play with each other and themselves."

"And after you've finished that, meet me at the football fields after school." Mordecai explained.

"Alright, cya man." Rigby jumped up, pecked Mordecai on the check and ran off.

Rigby went around the school with the posters and posted them everywhere he went. After he finished posting the posters around, he ran back home to speak to his parents.

"Hey mom, dad. The football team is playing a big game at the school, wanna come watch?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, alright son, if it makes you happy." John agreed, flipping a page from his newspaper.

"See you there." Rigby ran out the front door. John glanced at Linda with a confused face and sighed.

_After School_

**10 Minutes until the Big Game**

"Hey man." Rigby greeted.

"Hey." Mordecai replied.

"So, why is everyone here?" Rigby asked, indicating Shane, Ben, Shaun, Travis and Jeremy.

"Well, we all have devised the final prank." Riley explained.

"Okay, explain." Rigby crossed his arms.

"Okay, so you know the football field has an electronic message board, if you didn't know…you can change the switchboard to anything you like." Ben explained.

"Seems easy, what can I change it to?" Rigby asked.

"Anything you think is acceptable." Ben answered.

"Alright, wish me luck." Rigby sighed and walked off to the football field.

_A few minutes later…_

Mordecai, Ben, Shaun, Shane, Travis, Riley and Jeremy sat on the bleachers among the other spectators who'd come to watch the game, including Rigby's parents. Rigby sighed and sneaked over to the switchboard beside the message board. He noticed that the switchboard resembled an old PC with a typewriter for a keyboard. He began to type and then he pressed the enter key. He chuckled to himself and stood back to admire his handy-work.

"It didn't change." Riley groaned.

"Give it a second." Mordecai pointed to the message board. The message board suddenly changed. It read; "The 'Bullhorns' like to play with themselves in the showers."

Rigby laughed and began to walk back to the bleachers before he was stopped by Trent and Damon, who smelt really disgusting.

"It's you…one of our team members saw you do all the pranks to play on us today…too bad it was too late." Trent groaned, still peeling over dry glue from the bottom of his pants.

"Who is that gimp?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, who is that gimp?" Damon copied Trent. Rigby removed the mascot's head and threw it beside him.

"Oh it's the squirt, Rigby." Trent growled.

"Yeah, that squirt, Rigby." Damon repeated Trent again. A storm began to brew and rain began to fall. Mordecai and everyone were watching this unfold from the bleachers.

"What's going on?" Mordecai asked.

"Don't do anything…this is Rigby's fight…" Riley stopped him.

"Wait…what's that?" Ben asked, pointing to the pile of footballs close to the message board.

"How did they get all the bombed footballs from us!?" Ben shouted.

"You made more than one? Why!?" Mordecai asked.

"It was just for fun…" Jeremy sighed.

"Oh, look!" Mordecai pointed to Rigby.

"You're dead, Rigby!" Trent growled.

"Yeah, dead Rigby!" Damon repeated Trent again. Rigby sighed and said;

"Why don't you stop repeating everything he says, and get on with it?"

**And here we go! The finale for season three is coming in the next few days, I hope you're ready for it!**

**Also a quick message to a certain Guest who's been commenting, Ben won't be a major character, though he will keep returning. **

**R.S.M.**


	16. S3 July 10th P2: The Big Game

**Grey**

**Season 3 Finale**

**And here we are, for the finale of Season Three. I never thought I'd get this far with this story, I'm surprised at how many people enjoy it!**

**Trivia: Shane is a dog, Omega is a wolf, Trent is a bulldog, Damon is a bulldog (Same as Trent), Riley is a beagle, Rigby is a raccoon, Mordecai is a blue jay, Shaun is a wolf, Ben is a turkey, Jeremy is a bird and Travis is a cat.**

**Let's begin, this epic finale.**

**Chapter Twelve Part Two: The Big Game**

**July 10****th**** Tuesday**

_**Important Note, this chapter is more epic if you listen to 'The Big Game' soundtrack for 'Bully Scholarship Edition', so go search it up on YouTube and listen to it while you read this.**_

Rigby moved back, he was prepared for anything the football team had to offer.

"Captain!" A team member shouted from the sideline, throwing him a football.

"What's with the footballs…?" Rigby asked himself.

"Oh no, they're gonna use the footballs to their advantage!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Rigby! Their bombs!" Mordecai shouted from the bleachers. Rigby looked over at Trent, who'd hidden behind Damon and two other football team members. He noticed he was preparing to throw the football. Rigby dodged out of the way before the football hit him. He moved back and after a few seconds, the football exploded.

"_What am I gonna do…?"_ Rigby thought.

"Use the footballs!" Riley shouted from the bleachers. It was very hard to hear what anyone was saying, due to everyone on the bleachers cheering for Rigby or the team, including the teachers.

Trent threw another football, Rigby barely dodged it.

"_Maybe I could throw them back at them!"_ Rigby thought. He picked up the football and threw it at Damon.

"Hey!" Damon shouted.

"Captain!" The team member on the sideline shouted, passing him a football.

"Heads up, twerp!" Trent through the football, harder this time, almost smashing Rigby in the face. Rigby picked up the football and threw it at Damon, knocking him over.

"Get over here, I need some blocking!" Trent shouted, ordering a couple of team members to take Rigby out. Suddenly, a team member tackled Rigby, holding him in place. Rigby kicked the member in the chest and knocked him over. Trent threw a third football, once again Rigby picked it up and threw it at another team member that was beside Trent, knocking him out.

The member that was beside Rigby got up off the ground and tackled Rigby for the second time, Rigby crawled out of his grasp and sucker-punched him in the nose, knocking him out.

"Fuck! Get me some more blocking!" Trent ordered, a team member passing over another football. Trent threw the football the hardest he'd ever thrown, and smashed Rigby right in the chest, knocking him over, after a few seconds the football exploded, knocking the wind out of Rigby.

"No!" Mordecai shouted from the bleachers. Rigby stood up slowly and controlled his breathing.

"Bring it on…" Rigby said. Trent nodded and threw another football at Rigby, this time Rigby caught it, and threw it at the team member beside Trent, knocking him out.

"I need some help here!" Trent called, moving further back along the field.

"Pain is good…you think I'm tough…Trent's even tougher…" Damon coughed and stood up, then ran back over in front of Trent.

Rigby walked forward, to get ready for the next thing the football team had planned for him. Trent threw another football at Rigby, who once again dodged it. Rigby picked up the football and threw it back at another team member, who was beside Trent. Though he was still standing.

"Captain! Here's another one!" A team member from the sideline shouted, throwing him a football.

"Let's end this!" Trent shouted, throwing another football, aiming for Rigby's head. Rigby jumped out of the way and ran to pick up the football. Trent suddenly threw another one, luckily missing Rigby. Rigby picked up the footballs and threw one of them at the other team member beside Trent and threw the other one at Damon, knocking them both over.

"Crap…" Trent cursed, stepping back to the end of the field.

"You'll have to get through me before you can get to Trent…" Damon said, getting up and standing in front of Trent, protecting him. Trent sighed and made a gesture with his head to the bleachers. Suddenly, Rigby gasped, he noticed Chad and Omega standing beside Trent, in fighting stance.

"What?" He asked himself.

"Why is he down there?" Mordecai asked.

"Traitor!" Shane shouted.

"Come at us!" Omega shouted, laughing. Rigby was filled with rage, he didn't understand why, Omega had helped them do the pranks and now he's become a traitor. Rigby was above angry, he was fuming with hatred.

"Heads up!" Chad shouted grabbing a football. Trent and Omega picked up some footballs aswell.

"Three footballs at once…? Are you serious…?" Rigby muttered. Trent threw his football first, Rigby dodged it and landing beside it. Rigby picked up the football and noticed two last football team members approaching him.

"You're going down!" One of them shouted. Rigby threw the football at one of the team members, knocking him out.

Trent threw his football at Rigby, before the team member tackled Rigby. Rigby picked up the football and threw it at the other team member, knocking him over. Rigby jumped on top of him and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Chad and Omega threw their footballs at the same time, both of them hitting Rigby in the chest.

"Jesus…" Rigby muttered. Rigby coughed and stood up. Trent threw a second football, Rigby caught it this time and threw it at Damon, knocking him out.

"This is so embarrassing…" Damon groaned. Omega threw another football, Rigby dodged it again. Rigby picked up the football and pegged it at Omega, the explosion knocking him out once it impacted his chest.

"Only you two left…" Rigby chuckled, referring to Trent and Chad.

"I'm out!" Chad shouted, running off. Trent began to run off.

"Rigby! Take out the captain to take out the team!" Ben shouted from the bleachers.

Rigby chased Trent, eventually catching up to him.

"Heads up!" Rigby shouted, tackling Trent and punching him in the nose and knocking him out. The crowd cheered as Rigby stood up and laughed. Mordecai, Shane, Riley, Shaun, Travis, Ben and Jeremy ran down the bleachers and ran onto the field, congratulating Rigby.

"You did it!" Mordecai laughed.

"And you survived…" Riley commented.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great…" Ben laughed.

_**(You can stop playing the soundtrack now)**_

_The Next Day…_

Rigby chuckled to himself and re-adjusted his backpack in front of the school. Mordecai and Riley approached him a short time later.

"Hey! Nice win yesterday!" Mordecai patted Rigby on the back.

"Yeah…nice win…" Riley sighed.

"Is Riley alright?" Rigby asked in whispers to Mordecai.

"No, Omega was her crush." Mordecai whispered back.

"Oh…" Rigby sighed.

"The football team are gonna treat us with more respect now, at least." Rigby chuckled.

"I'd hope so." Mordecai sighed.

"I'm surprised that you actually did it." Riley chuckled.

"We had faith in you, though we were still surprised." Mordecai continued.

"I understand. Well at least we'll be treated with more respect." Rigby shrugged.

"Why did Omega betray us?" Riley asked.

"We don't know…sorry Riley." Rigby sighed.

"It's fine." Riley reassured Rigby.

"We should probably…" Mordecai began, before the school bell rang.

"…get to class…" Rigby finished Mordecai's sentence.

"Yeah, let's go." Riley sighed, walking off to her first class of the day. Mordecai and Rigby shared worried looks and walked off to class.

_After School…_

Rigby and Mordecai met up after school.

"Hey man." Rigby greeted.

"What's up?" Mordecai asked.

"Nothing much, how about you?" Rigby answered.

"Not much. I was thinking…they're releasing some new games for the PlayStation that your parents gave you. In celebration of your win, do you want me to go buy you a game out of my own money?" Mordecai asked.

"No! I can't let you do that. Friends don't need to…" Rigby tried to argue.

"No, I'm buying you one whether you like it or not." Mordecai chuckled.

"Then why did you ask me?" Rigby asked.

"Just to tease you. See ya." Mordecai waved at Rigby and walked off. Rigby chuckled to himself and walked home.

Meanwhile, Riley was walking home by herself, she sighed and thought about Omega the whole time.

"Stupid asshole…why'd he do it…?" Riley muttered to herself.

"Wait, Riley!" Someone shouted behind her. She turned around and noticed it was none other than Omega himself.

"Go away." Riley turned around and re-adjusted her backpack.

"No, please, wait!" Omega pleaded.

"What do you want?" Riley asked.

"I just wanted to apologize…it was just for fun…I didn't mean to hurt anyone…" Omega sighed.

"You betrayed us, Omega. I don't think any of us can trust you again." Riley sighed.

"Please, I didn't mean anything by it. Please believe me." Omega pleaded. Riley turned around and face Omega.

"I just don't think I can." Riley sighed.

"I can help you…" Omega took a hold of Riley's left hand. Riley shivered at the touch.

"Maybe…maybe I can…but you gotta apologize at least…" Riley stuttered.

"I will…but can you believe me…?" Omega asked.

"Yeah…I believe you…but…" Riley sighed.

"But what…?" Omega asked.

"There's something I have to tell you…" Riley sighed.

"I know what it is, let me help you with it." Omega reached in, put his hands on her shoulders and reached in for a kiss, he held the same position for a few seconds, without removing his lips from Riley's. Riley didn't resist, she just accepted. Omega pulled away and smiled at Riley.

"What should we do now…?" Riley asked. Omega laughed a little, and acted a little shy, but finally spoke up;

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me…?"

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling/plot hole issues! I hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**There we go! Season Three is finished! Season Four is coming in middle/late June! I hope you're excited, see you guys next time!  
**

**R.S.M.**


	17. S4 September 24th: Night at Mordecai's

**Grey**

**Season Four Premiere**

**Season Four is finally upon us, finally we'll find out more about 'Omega'. Also, there may be some small spoilers for L.A. Noire, it depends on how you take it.**

**Trivia: This story is based in between 2008 and 2012. Because that would make more sense. Also, I've reached over 6000 Views! Celebration time! :D Thanks everyone so much! I love you all!**

**Let's begin, or otherwise you could just re-reading old chapters, which I assume you don't want to, see you at the bottom. **

**Chapter Thirteen: Night at Mordecai's Place.**

**24****th**** September, Monday**

_**5:31PM**_

Riley chuckled to herself and knocked on Mordecai's door. Rigby answered a few seconds later.

"Hey Riley, come in. Mordecai bought a new game, it's really cool, come see!" Rigby opened the door for Riley and Riley followed Rigby upstairs, after shutting the door. While Rigby and Riley were walking up the stairs to Mordecai's room, they heard inaudible sounds coming from the room, which sounded like shouting. Rigby and Riley walked into Mordecai's room and breathed a sigh of relief, the noises were just the game, and the volume was extremely loud.

"You have a PS3?" Riley asked, sitting beside Mordecai.

"Well, Rigby leant me his so I bought him a game a couple of months ago. It only arrived in the mail this morning." Mordecai explained, while tapping on the PlayStation controller.

"Why didn't you just buy one from the store?" Riley asked.

"They didn't sell it there. I sent away for it." Mordecai answered.

"Technically, it's Rigby's game, but he forced me to play it first, because I bought it for him." Mordecai continued.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"It's a game called L.A. Noire, it was just released a couple of days ago." Rigby answered.

"L.A. Noire?" Riley asked.

"It's a game based in the 1940's, you're like a detective that solves crimes and stuff." Rigby continued.

"So, what're you up to, what level?" Riley asked.

"They're not called levels per se, they're called 'Cases'." Mordecai corrected.

"Oh." Riley chuckled a little, from the stupid comment.

"Well, this dude, well, it's kinda hard to explain. Let's just say this man needs to go to jail. So we're looking for him." Mordecai explained, while tapping on his controller.

"What did he do?" Riley asked.

"Jesus, you ask a lot of questions." Rigby mumbled.

"Well, he tried to kill these two women to cover up for something he did." Mordecai continued. Riley raised her hand, as if she was going to say something, before Mordecai interrupted her.

"Before you ask, he raped some young girl." Mordecai answered. Rigby shivered a little, still a bit traumatized from Art did the same thing, back in May.

Mordecai comforted his friend and sighed.

"So, did you find him?" Riley asked.

"He's at some abandoned movie set." Mordecai answered, picking up his controller again.

"Just stop asking questions and watch." Rigby said, pointing to the television. Riley glanced at the television and began to watch.

_The car that Mordecai's was controlling was driving down a long stretch of road, in the 1940's Los Angeles, an undercover cop car with its sirens blaring. The two detectives in the front of the car kept quiet, as the driver continued to drive. The driver was Cole Phelps, a war hero and detective and the passenger was his partner, Bekowsky, another detective. The car was silent until they arrived at a wreck of an old movie set, which looked like a replica of an old jungle ruin. They got out of their car and began to walk to the set. The two detectives slowly and cautiously walked up a flight of stairs, suddenly, Bekowsky caught sight of the culprit, the suspect they had been chasing for such a long time._

"_There's the slippery bastard now." Bekowsky pointed to him. _

"_No! Goddamn it!" The suspect cursed and began to run off, further into the movie set. _

"_He's making a run for it! Get after him, I'll cover the exit and call for backup." Bekowsky ran to the car and began to make a transmission. _

"_Car 11 King calling KGPL, suspect Mark Bishop is evading police at Francisco Boulevard and Eighth Street, the old abandoned movie set, downtown. My partner, Cole Phelps is in pursuit on foot, send some black and whites down here. Code three." Bekowsky spoke into the car's radio._

_Cole quickly made pursuit after this, 'Mark Bishop'. "Mark Bishop, stop! LAPD!" He shouted, running down a flight of stairs to give chase to the fleeing man. _

"_We're trying to help you, Bishop!" Cole pleaded. _

"_I didn't do anything!" Mark lied. Mark vaulted over a fallen pole and began to run on a large flight of stairs, leading to the top of the set. _

"_Mark Bishop! That's enough!" Cole shouted, pursuing Mark up the stairs. _

"_That girl made it all up!" Mark shouted, running further into the set. Cole continued to give chase, pursuing him along the set, as he was running on parts of the set, some of it gave way, Cole almost fell to his death, as he continued to pursue Mark onto the top of the set, over a thousand feet above the ground below them. Cole climbed a ladder that lead to the top and continued to chase Mark. After a few minutes, Mark became cornered at the end of the set. _

"_Mark Bishop, you are under arrest for the attempted Murder of June Ballard and the RAPE and attempted murder of Jessica Hamilton." Cole raised his gun and threated Mark._

"_Okay, I'll come quietly, just don't kill me…if you found me than McAfee's goons will to…we…we gotta get outta here." Mark stuttered on the last part, noticing mobsters were beginning to ascend onto the movie set. _

"_Fine, I'll get you out of here. Any tricks and I'll save McAfee's boys the trouble." Cole lowered his gun and follow Mark down a ladder and was ready for a fight._

"Son of a bitch!" Mordecai cursed.

"What?" Rigby asked.

"It's one of these gun fighting scenes…I'm never good at those, only the chase scenes, which I think are the best part of the case." Mordecai chuckled.

"Same here." Riley agreed. Rigby nodded.

"Get it over with then." Rigby glanced at the screen and Mordecai continued to play the game.

_**5:53PM**_

"You did it!" Rigby laughed.

"Yes!" Mordecai hi-five Rigby and Riley and watched the finishing cut scene to the case, while reading the case report.

"Nice work, how 'bout a victory drink, 'Detective Mordo'." Rigby chuckled.

"Sure!" Mordecai laughed and ran out the door with Rigby and Riley. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mordecai answered the door, it was none-other than Omega.

"Hey Omega, hope you're treatin' Riley right." Mordecai laughed.

"Oh you better believe it, she's smooth." Omega laughed.

"Well, come on in, we're just playing a game on Rigby's PlayStation." Mordecai opened the door and let him inside. Riley noticed Omega and walked over to him.

"Hi 'Mega." Riley greeted, sweetly.

"Hi Riles." Omega greeted.

"Havin' fun?" Omega asked.

"Yeah, we're watching Mordecai play…what was it called?" Riley glanced at Rigby.

"Los Angeles Noire." Rigby answered, confidently.

"There you go again, stealing my thunder, you sneaky son of a bitch." Mordecai laughed.

"So, guys, there's gonna be a field trip out near Pinevalley Forest, are you coming?" Omega asked.

"Isn't that on Wednesday?" Rigby asked.

"No, its tomorrow, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come." Omega suggested.

"Well, what the hell. Field trips are usually a lot more entertaining than school, so let's give it a shot." Rigby shrugged.

"Wanna come upstairs and play with us?" Riley asked.

"Sure, as long as I'm welcome." Omega turned to Mordecai.

"Why wouldn't you be, come on in." Mordecai walked upstairs and everyone followed him right behind.

_**7:10PM**_

"No, he's lying." Riley pointed to the television, Rigby was having his turn at L.A. Noire.

"No, he wouldn't sell the jewellery, it doesn't make sense, why would he kill his wife, then still all her stuff to see them and break in? He has a key doesn't he?" Mordecai provided an appropriate explanation.

"One quick question, is this a sleep-over, or…?" Omega asked.

"Oh Fuck! I gotta go! Fuck, my mom's gonna kill me…" Riley cursed and stood up.

"I gotta go." Riley sighed.

"Same, my dad will murder me if I don't return back." Omega said, standing up next to Riley.

"Same, Sorry Mordecai, save the game and we'll continue another day." Rigby suggested.

"Alright." Mordecai nodded and shut off the console.

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Omega walked out with Riley.

"Give me a kiss?" Mordecai asked.

"You're such a pest." Rigby chuckled and pecked Mordecai on the cheek.

"See ya man." Rigby waved and walked off. Riley and Omega separated away from Rigby and began to walk home, because their homes were close to each other.

"So, where are you from?" Riley asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Europe." Omega answered.

"That was quick, anywhere in particular?" Riley asked.

"Not quite sure, somewhere in the middle west." Omega answered, putting on the hood of his black jacket.

"Why did you put your hood on? To avoid me asking questions?" Riley asked.

"No, it's just…something else. Kinda a habit." Omega glanced at the full moon raising from behind the trees nearby. Omega began to pick up the pace.

"Why're we going so fast?" Riley asked.

"I…I just…don't want to get in trouble…my dad can have a short fuse at times…" Omega explained, stuttering as he spoke.

"Riiight…" Riley sarcastically answered.

Omega rolled his eyes and kissed Riley goodbye. They separated and went to their own homes.

_The Next Day…_

Shane and Ben walked into the bus first and sat at the front of the bus, Shane had his hands in his ears, trying not to hear Ben talk about the latest memes he learnt about online. A few minutes later, Rigby walked in and Omega followed Rigby, then Mordecai and Riley followed him onto the bus to leave for the trip.

"This is gonna be…fun, I guess?" Riley sighed.

"Second thoughts guys?" Omega asked.

"No, just wondering why this is significant to school in any way." Riley sighed, sitting next to Omega, while Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the seat behind them.

"Not sure, probably the school's attempt at a 'fun' field trip. Not sure that 'fun' is in their vocabulary." Riley laughed.

"Sure…" Mordecai chuckled a little at the weird statement.

"Well, at least we'll get some fun in the woods, I mean we could play around." Rigby explained, trying to re-assure everyone.

"Dude, we're like kids." Omega chuckled a bit with Riley and Mordecai.

"Oh, you guys are dirty, no not that. Something else." Rigby crossed his arms. The bus began to drive off and kids were ready for a boring field trip.

Which will end up being one of the scariest experiences in their entire lives.

**There we go, Chapter One is finished, and I hope you're all prepared, because this season is going to be epic! And maybe a little scary…you never know. I'll see you guys soon. ;-)**

**R.S.M.**


	18. S4 September 25th: Omega's Problem

**Grey**

**Season Four**

**And we're back, sooner than before. Let's get through the trivia then begin the chapter.**

**Trivia: Omega and Riley aren't officially dating, though they are in a relationship.**

**Let's begin this chapter.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Omega's Problem**

**25****th**** September, Tuesday**

A few hours later, they arrived at the forest, the bus stopped just outside a small forest lodge and the door of the bus opened.

"And here we are, now use your common sense. This isn't kindergarten." The bus driver commented, as kids began to exit the bus.

"Where's the teachers?" Rigby asked.

"No teachers, just people from the lodge." Mordecai answered.

"Oh." Rigby shrugged. The kids walked over to the lodge and met up with one of the staff, it was a man dressed in a ranger's shirt with a merit badge on the side of his shirt.

"Hey boys and girls, welcome to Pinevalley." He greeted.

"We're going to be staying here for the day?" Riley whispered.

"Yeah, seems like it. At least we're not staying here overnight." Rigby chuckled.

"First thing we're gonna do, is we're gonna leave our bags here and go for a walk into the forest. And don't worry, it's safe. Stay calm." He continued.

"We're calm and not worried." Omega said.

"Oh, well that's all and good, but can you-…" The man replied.

"Just get on with it." Ben commented.

"God I hate my job..." The man muttered to himself.

"Fine, come with me and put your bags inside, we'll be heading into the forest in a few minutes, and while we're out there, stay together. This is just a field trip, no need to get mauled by bears." He laughed.

"This guy has a twisted sense of humour." Mordecai whispered.

"Let's go." Rigby said, following the man into the lodge with everyone else.

_A few minutes later…_

"Okay, let's make a move." The ranger sighed and began to lead the kids into the forest.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this guy is leading us into the forest, so there'll be no witnesses." Mordecai chuckled.

"Dude, I don't think he's a pedo." Rigby shrugged.

"I didn't mean that, I meant if he made a killing." Mordecai sighed.

"So paranoid…" Rigby chuckled.

"So, here we are, in the Pinevalley forest, now here's a map for you all in case any of you stray away from the group." The ranger handed out a pile of maps to the kids.

"Only kids who want to be idiots stray away. So stay with us." The ranger said. The ranger motioned the kids to follow him further into the forest.

"As you can see on the map, there are five areas of Pinevalley, stretching over 50 miles. The area of Pinevalley is 50 square miles, 50 miles each way." The ranger explained.

"He just dumbed it down for us…" Riley chuckled.

"We're in the Pinevalley forest at the moment, we're going to be heading around to Pinevalley Falls and then climb Pinevalley Mountain, and for the finisher we'll trek down the side of the Pinevalley range." The ranger explained.

"How long will that take?" Riley asked.

"Depends on how fast we go, but I'd assume probably about six to eight hours, but no worries, I have food and drink in my backpack." The ranger pointed to his backpack.

"Why can't we have our backpacks?" Omega asked.

"It's just the rules." The ranger shrugged.

"Hey, kid, why do you have your backpack on?" The ranger asked.

"Because I want to." Rigby answered.

"You're not allowed to have it." The ranger scolded.

"Blow it off 'greenhorn', I'm taking my backpack with me." Rigby replied confidently. The ranger sighed in defeat and began to walk down further into the forest, with everyone else following him.

"Nice one." Mordecai commented.

"Thanks." Rigby hi-fived Mordecai and continued to walk with them.

_Two Hours Later…_

"So here we are, Pinevalley Falls, now we'll come across the waterfall and walk further into the forest." The ranger explained.

"Shit man, Imma take a piss, cover for me." Rigby told Mordecai.

"You didn't have to tell me man, go ahead." Mordecai answered, watching Rigby run off into the nearby trees. Omega glanced at Rigby and watched him leave.

"I gotta do something, I'll be back." He told Riley, releasing her hand from his.

"Okay, don't go too far." Riley replied. Omega nodded and ran off, in the same direction that Rigby went. Rigby finished up and covered himself with his fur, shielding what lied beneath. He sighed and began to walk back, before Omega stopped him.

"Ah, fuck, you scared me!" Rigby gripped his chest, as if he was having a heart-attack.

"Sorry man, I just needed to talk to you about something." Omega apologized.

"Oh, um, alright, what is it?" Rigby asked.

"I feel that I can trust you, I know you more than Mordecai and even Riley." Omega sighed.

"Go on." Rigby rubbed his chin, surprised by the statement.

"I…have a problem…it's something to do with the genetics in my family…" Omega began.

"Yeah?" Rigby crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to warn you, if I sound or act…weird. Let me know so I can stop, alright?" Omega asked.

"Um, alright?" Rigby raised a brow, confused by the statement.

"Let's head back." Omega urged Rigby to follow him back to the group.

"Wait, where did they go?" Omega asked, searching for the group, that weren't where they were before.

"Fuck, we didn't lose them, did we…?" Rigby asked, beginning to panic.

"I don't…I don't think…no…we…fuck we did." Omega stuttered, saying one of the words every minute for about twenty minutes.

"Oh my god, were alone in a forest." Rigby groaned.

"Wait, who's that?" Omega asked, pointing at something. A familiar beagle and blue jay were approaching them.

"Mordecai, Riley, we're lost!" Rigby exclaimed.

"So are we! Thanks to the fucking dumbass over here!" Mordecai shouted at Omega.

"Calm down." Riley pleaded.

"If he didn't go off, I wouldn't have followed you if Riley hadn't told me that you were gone for twenty minutes! How long does it take you to fucking piss!?" Mordecai shouted.

"Dude, I finished 30 seconds after leaving. Omega stopped me and talked to me about something." Rigby answered, attempting to calm Mordecai down.

"For twenty minutes, did you two get busy over here?" Ben asked, catching up to Mordecai and Riley.

"Fuck off." Rigby commented.

"Why is he here?" Omega asked.

"Ben wanted to talk to you." Mordecai sighed.

"Hi." Ben greeted.

"So, why did it take 20 minutes to talk about something?" Mordecai asked.

"We searched for you guys for fifteen minutes. The other five was the obvious pissing and talking." Rigby explained.

"Those last three words don't go together well." Riley chuckled.

"Now we're all lost." Mordecai sighed.

"What do we do?" Ben asked.

"The group are supposed to be up at the mountain by now." Rigby said, pointing to the map.

"We'll never catch up on them." Mordecai sighed.

"Yeah we will, we just gotta stick together." Riley said confidently.

_**EIGHT HOURS LATER**_

"'We just gotta stick together.' She said. 'We'll make it'. She said." Mordecai mimicked Riley's statements earlier.

"Shut up, how was I supposed to know that we wouldn't find them?" Riley sighed.

"This map is fucking bullshit! It's eighteen years old, the layout's obviously changed, now we're lost! On the trail to fuck-knows-where!" Mordecai shouted, angrily.

"Calm down, let's just keep trying to find a way out of here…" Rigby tried to calm him down. Omega groaned and gripped his head.

"You alright, Omega?" Ben asked.

"Not sure, maybe just a little sick, or maybe a headache…" Omega sighed.

"At least it isn't serious, let's just keep moving." Rigby sighed and put his map back into his backpack.

"I'm starving…" Rigby commented.

"We all are Rigs. Too bad we don't have any food." Mordecai sighed, patting Rigby on the back. Omega twitched for a second. 'So hungry…' Omega groaned. Omega sighed and remembered what his therapist had told him, less than a week ago.

_One Week Earlier…_

"How have you been coping, Mr Wolf?" The therapist asked.

"I've been doing fine, Dr Stone." Omega answered.

"You say that every session, we're never gonna get anywhere with these sessions if you keep lying to me." The therapist crossed his arms.

"Fine, I haven't been doing very well. I keep forgetting my medication and I keep losing control when I forget to eat within an eight hour time period." Omega answered.

"When was your last episode?" Dr Stone asked.

"Two days ago, my friends almost caught on." Omega replied, letting out a sigh.

"Look Omega, the only reason we don't like having anyone find out, is because of what they might say. Remember what happened to that Fox kid? Felix was his name, right? He's in a mental asylum due to him losing control." Dr Stone explained, referencing Felix.

"I'm trying doctor! I just need help…more medication…more food…" Omega sighed.

"We can't give you too much food, we don't want you getting obese. We just need to prescribe you some more medication. Here, take this." Dr Stone wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Omega.

"Take this prescribed medication, it's called 'Stoneflesh'. It helps with addictions, like people who are addicted to smoking or drinking." Dr Stone explained.

"That doesn't mean anything, I'm not addicted." Omega disagreed.

"You may not be, but your body is, we're just lucky you've never made a move on a fellow human." Dr Stone said, with less enthusiasm. Omega shivered at the thought of eating a fellow human.

"Okay, I'll go now, I'm sure my dad's waiting for me. Thanks for the prescription, Dr Stone." Omega thanked him.

"No problem, just remember. Try to control your episodes, we all know how violent you can get." Dr Stone warned. Omega nodded wearily and walked out of the therapist's office.

_Back to the present…_

"Are you alright, Omega?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes, just a little head-achy." Omega answered.

"That's not even a word." Riley commented.

"I know." Omega sighed.

"Let's make a move." Ben nodded and began to walk off with everyone else, with Omega struggling behind them. Rigby slowed down and began to walk beside Omega.

"I know something's wrong." Rigby said.

"Explain to me." Rigby ordered.

"No, it's too personal. I just wanted to let you know that…Nevermind…just go back with your friends." Omega ordered.

"Okay then…" Rigby sighed and walked back beside Mordecai and Riley, who had their faces focused ahead of them.

The sun set and the moon rose, then the night descended upon them, thirty minutes after the conversation finished between Rigby and Omega. Omega groaned in pain, his claws were beginning to drip blood and his fingers were covered in his own blood. Omega's fangs grew a little in size and were drenched in blood aswell.

"Fuck…fuck…no...Not now…" Omega muttered.

"Omega, what's the prob-…oh sweet Jesus!" Ben's eyes widened and he hid behind Mordecai and Riley.

"What? Oh god…" Rigby gasped.

"What's wrong with you?!" Riley exclaimed.

"I…I…" Omega groaned, before his eyes changed to a mix of dark red and black.

"Let's get out of here…something's wrong with him…" Riley suggested.

"Wait, let me check." Rigby began to approach Omega.

"Omega…are you all-…" Rigby began, before Omega slashed him with his claws across the top of his Rigby's right arm.

"Ouch!" Rigby screamed in pain. Mordecai and Riley helped Rigby and brought him over to them, to keep him safe.

"What the hell Omega?!" Mordecai shouted. Omega just groaned, then suddenly howled.

"Let's get outta here!" Rigby shouted, pulling Mordecai and Riley away. Rigby, Riley and Mordecai ran for their lives, trying to escape the monster that was pursuing them.

"We're all gonna die!" Mordecai cried.

"No we're not!" Rigby shouted, running up to a tree and clawing at it.

"What're you doing? We've got a psychopath chasing us!" Riley shouted.

"Grab my hand!" Rigby put his hand down and grabbed Riley's hand, pulling her up and sitting her on a branch above her.

"Me next!" Mordecai shouted, reaching his wing to reach Rigby's hand. But before Rigby could even think about grabbing his wing, Mordecai was suddenly pounced by Omega, and laid below Omega, who was staring into his eyes, his mouth filled with his own blood and his claws close to Mordecai's neck. Rigby screamed

"MORDECAI! NO!"

**Sweet Jesus! What the fuck is going on!? Find out in the next chapter!  
What's going on with Omega? Will Ben, Mordecai, Riley, Rigby and even Omega survive himself? Find out in Chapter Fifteen!**

**R.S.M.**


	19. S4 September 25th: Assistance

**Grey**

**Season Three**

**I guess you're all curious about what this chapter will be, why don't you read it?**

**Trivia: Omega got his problem from when he was younger, when his parents didn't eat for over a week, over a year later, they had Omega and he was diagnosed with the disorder. Even though it may seem a bit major, it still happened.**

**I'll shut up, if you start reading…**

**Chapter Fifteen: Assistance**

**September 25****th****, Tuesday**

"MORDECAI! NO!" Rigby shouted, from the tree branch, next to Riley, watching his friend being pounced on by the monster that Omega had become. Rigby breathed in a large breath and jumped down from the tree.

"Rigby? What are you doing!?" Riley exclaimed. Rigby pounced on Omega, knocking him off Mordecai, giving just enough time for Mordecai to escape.

"Up here!" Riley shouted, handing down her paw so Mordecai could get to Riley. Mordecai extended his wing and grabbed Riley's paw. Riley pulled him up and Mordecai sat on the branch beside her.

"Wait, where's Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"Down there." Riley pointed to Rigby, clawing Omega's face.

"Rigby! Get up here!" Mordecai shouted, outstretching his wing, hoping that Rigby would be able to climb up. However, his efforts were in vain, Rigby was knocked over by Omega Rigby got up and then on all-fours and sprinted into the forest, with Omega following him on his four legs, both of them disappearing into the forest.

"Sweet Jesus!" Ben shouted.

"No, no…what do we do?" Mordecai asked.

"He's a goner." Riley muttered.

"This is so fucked up…" Mordecai gripped his head and shook it.

"We gotta find him…" Mordecai jumped off the branch and landed on the ground.

"Come on, aren't you coming?" Mordecai asked. Ben nodded and jumped down from the tree. Riley soon followed them.

"Let's go find him…" Mordecai sighed and ran off in the direction that Rigby and Omega went.

Meanwhile, Rigby continued to run as Omega began to close in on him, Rigby was sure that he would be skinned, or clawed to death. Rigby frantically jumped at a tree and used his claws to climb the tree, the bark of the tree coming off each time he extended one of his paws to continue to climb. Rigby eventually made it to a long branch, extending over to the side of the tree, fifty feet above the ground, out of Omega's reach.

Omega drastically clawed at the tree, in a frantic attempt to climb up the tree, so he could reach Rigby, but to no avail. Omega growled and glanced at Rigby, with a frightening look on his face, the look on someone's face who _really_ wanted to kill you. Rigby stared into Omega's eyes, he felt that as if he was a part of Omega's mind.

He shivered a little and gripped his head, he groaned and wiped some wet blood off his arm, the blood belonging to himself after being clawed by Omega.

"I'm so scared…" Rigby whimpered. A few seconds later, Rigby noticed Mordecai, Ben and Riley approaching the tree, unaware that Omega was still at the bottom of it.

Rigby motioned his hands to stop, but they thought he was waving to them, as if it was a plead for help. Mordecai ran at Omega and pushed him into the tree, they heard some of Omega's teeth shattering from the sudden impact with the tree.

"Yes!" Mordecai laughed.

"Son of a bitch!" Omega shouted.

"He can talk…?" Riley gasped. Omega's eyes returned to his original colour, and he passed out. Rigby climbed down the tree cautiously and stood beside the body of a passed out Omega.

"We gotta get him out of here…" Rigby said. Mordecai nodded and picked him up.

"Anyone got a map?" Mordecai asked.

"I do." Rigby opened his backpack and pulled out the map. Suddenly, Rigby's cell phone rang.

"Oh my god, are you fucking serious?" Mordecai asked.

"I didn't think I'd get service out of here." Rigby shrugged.

"I see one of those poles!" Riley pointed at something.

"'Poles?'" Mordecai asked.

"One of the…voltage pole things, which provide electricity and stuff." Riley sighed, thinking she was stupid.

"Oh, that's good!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Apparently, there's a high-way that goes right through the middle of the map. That might be it." Rigby pointed to his map.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" The four friends ran up to the pole, with Omega in Mordecai's hands.

"Isn't he heavy?" Rigby asked, while running.

"Not really." Mordecai answered.

"Damn man, you're strong." Rigby commented, playfully punching Mordecai on the shoulder.

"Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself." Mordecai chuckled.

"Come on you two, stop flirting." Riley said.

"Aww…" Mordecai and Rigby sighed.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the pole, and as if on cue, the lights on the poles switched on, lighting up and highway below them.

"There it is!" Riley pointed.

"I'll see if I can get the attention of one of the drivers…" Rigby said, climbing up the hill and onto the road. He noticed a car approaching, he pulled out his laser pointer that he had gotten earlier in the year and flashed it at the car. The car skidded and came to a stop.

The driver came out and slammed his door, he was about to scold Rigby for doing that, before Rigby began to talk.

"Stop! Before you kill me, we need your help." Rigby signalled for Mordecai and the others to come to him. The driver gasped when he noticed Omega, he was beaten up and had blood pouring from his claws and mouth.

"Get in the car kids, I'll take you to the hospital…" The driver opened the back-seat door and helped Mordecai put Omega inside the back seat. Rigby and Riley sat in the back-seat beside Ben and the unconscious Omega, while Mordecai sat in the front with the driver.

"Please hurry, something's wrong with him…" Mordecai urged the driver to speed up.

"Okay…" The driver replied and continued to drive to the hospital.

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

"The closest hospital is here, Cartlyn Falls Memorial Hospital." The driver said, pulling up in front of a hospital, which had a similar appearance to the Twin Peaks Hospital. Everyone got out of the car and Mordecai helped the driver of the car bring Omega into the Emergency Room.

"Hey sir's, what can I…Oh!" The nurse gasped as they entered.

"Jill! Bring out the stretcher!" The nurse shouted. A few seconds later, a nurse came out of the triage room and unfolded a stretcher. The driver of the car helped Mordecai sit Omega on the stretcher and walked with the stretcher to one of the hospital rooms.

"We need to see what the problem is, we need the adult here, you sir?" The nurse glanced at the driver.

"I don't know what happened, I just drove them here. They came out of the forest, Pinevalley Forest if I'm not mistaken." The driver explained.

"Okay…then who's the oldest among the kids?" The nurse asked.

"I am." Rigby answered.

"By two hours…" Mordecai sighed.

"Okay, kid, come with me, everyone else go to the waiting room." The nurse ordered. Riley nodded and walked with everyone else to the waiting room, while Rigby walked into the hospital room with the nurse and the stretcher.

"Okay kid, what's your name?" The nurse asked.

"Rigby." Rigby answered.

"Last name?" The nurse asked, pulling out her notepad.

"Salyers." Rigby answered.

"Now, who's this?" The nurse asked.

"Omega Wolf." Rigby replied.

"Okay, so, what happened, and be truthful." The nurse stared at Rigby, in a serious way. Rigby let out a sigh and began to explain.

_One minute later…_

"So…that's what happened, eh? Ha! Nice joke, now tell me what _really_ happened." The nurse laughed.

"_Bitch, do you think I'm lying?"_ Rigby thought.

"I'm not lying." Rigby answered, truthfully. The nurse sighed and wrote down what Rigby said.

"I guess I know a liar when I see one, and you don't look like one." The nurse said. Rigby nodded.

"Do I have anyone I can contact? A parent, or sibling?" She asked.

"His father is at home, but he doesn't have a home-phone or a cell-phone." Rigby sighed.

"Well, that's inconvenient." The nurse sighed.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"I don't think so…" Rigby sighed.

"Wait, give me a second." Rigby ran out of the hospital room and walked to the waiting room.

"Ben." Rigby called.

"Yeah?" Ben asked.

"Does Omega have any siblings?" Rigby asked.

"He has a brother down at Elmore." Ben answered.

"Number?" Rigby asked.

"It's on my phone, let me write it down." Ben picked up a sticky note and copied the number for Omega's brother from his phone.

"Thanks." Rigby took the note and read it.

"Alpha Wolf, 1431 Bark Street, Elmore, Cell-Phone Number: 0451 4213 41." Rigby read.

"Thanks man." Rigby smiled at Ben and ran back to the room.

"Got anything?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, he has a brother. Here's the number." Rigby handed her the note.

"Okay, you can call him while I speak to the doctor's about Omega's condition." The nurse handed it back and walked out.

"Wow." Rigby plainly said, pulling out his cell-phone. Rigby dialled the number and the phone began to ring.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello?" Someone on the other side of the line answered._

"_Alpha Wolf?" Rigby asked._

"_Yeah, that's me." The person replied._

"_You have a brother, Omega Wolf?" Rigby asked. _

"_Yes, yes I do, who are you?" Alpha answered._

"_I am Rigby Salyers, I'm a close friend to Omega, and I need to talk to you about something." Rigby replied._

"_Okay, but first tell me what Omega's done wrong." Alpha ordered._

"_He's in a hospital." Rigby answered._

"_Oh, okay explain why he's in there." Alpha said, a little worried about the fact._

"_We were on a field trip to a place called Pinevalley, when my friends and I got lost, including Omega. Omega started to feel unwell, until suddenly his eyes changed to a weird black/red colour." Rigby began._

"_Oh…" Alpha began to worry, obviously understanding what Rigby was explaining._

"_Then he pounced on one of my friends and tried to kill him, after a few seconds of fighting I managed to climb a tree to escape him from killing me, but then he looked into my eyes for a second, then I shivered. Then I…" Rigby continued._

"_He what?!" Alpha began to panic._

"_What?" Rigby asked._

"_He did that…? Oh…continue…" Rigby could hear Alpha biting his nails in the background._

"_Okay…well, his claws and mouth were covered in blood and he passed out, so we got someone to take us to a hospital not too far from Twin Peaks, in a town called Cartlyn Falls." Rigby finished._

"_Should I come down?" Alpha asked. _

"_I don't think that'll be necessary." Rigby answered._

"_Alright, I'll talk to his father, thanks for calling Rigby, I'll save your number onto my phonebook in case you wanna chat." Alpha answered. _

"_Okay, bye Alpha." Rigby said goodbye._

"_Bye." Alpha hang up._

_The conversation ended._

"Crap, if Omega did that to Rigby, he's in deep trouble…" Alpha muttered.

"I better call dad…" Alpha dialled his father's number.

At the same time, Rigby put down his cell-phone and walked out into the waiting room.

"So?" Mordecai asked.

"I called his brother, the nurses will try to have him fixed soon, and he should be fine." Rigby answered.

"Alright, who's his brother?" Mordecai asked.

"His name's Alpha, he lives in Elmore with his mother." Ben answered.

"Mr Wolf and Mrs Wolf separated." Ben continued.

"Oh." They all said in unison.

"It looks like we'll be here for a while, and all we got to do is read the shitty magazines that they have here." Rigby glanced at a nearby table, which had magazines atop of it.

"Don't worry, we can just talk." Mordecai suggested.

"Alright, then." Rigby nodded.

"Wait…Alpha said something during the call." Rigby interrupted.

"Obviously." Mordecai chuckled.

"No…I mean, something weird." Rigby sighed.

"He did?" Ben asked.

"What did he say?" Ben's question continued.

"Something about Omega's eyes." Rigby shrugged. Ben chuckled a little and patted Rigby on the back;

"Don't worry about it Rigby, I'm sure it's nothing."

**Shit just went down! Oh my god…what's going on with Omega? And what did Alpha mean when he said about the eye contact between Rigby and Omega? Find out in the next chapter, the first part of the two part season finale.**

**Alpha is an OC made by AeroAlpha, he belongs to him and is used with permission, don't sue me. (You won't anyway, :D.)**

**R.S.M.**


	20. Author's Note 2: Fan-Art

**Grey**

**Authors Note: Fan-Art**

**Only Matters for Grey, Temporary Note.**

**Hey everyone! This is just a quick author's note. I'm hoping **_**some**_** of you will think about this;**

**I will accept Fan-Art for this story, if anyone **_**does**_** do Fan-Art I will put them in an important author's note, replace the cover image of Grey with their fan-art and write them a story, and do other things. Don't think I seem desperate, it's just an idea.**

**If someone **_**does**_** post Fan-Art, I'd be rather pleased. Even if someone gives me an OC for this story or makes a one-shot or story to branch of Grey, I'd be pleased. When Grey is finished, I'll move on from there and see where it goes.**

**Thank you for reading Grey and have a good day!**

**R.S.M.**


	21. S4 September 26th P1: The Transformation

**Grey**

**Season Four Finale**

**Oh my god, June has gone fast! It seems like yesterday that Season Three was finished, but here we are for the fourth season finale! **

**Important Trivia: Season Five will not be coming until the beginning of July, sorry everyone but it's just a little too much work.  
**

**I'm sure you're all eager to begin, so, why not start now?**

**Chapter Sixteen Part One: The Transformation**

**September 26****th****, Wednesday**

"Rigby…? Wake up man, wake up." Someone spoke.

"Rigby!" Mordecai shook his friend awake.

"Ah! What, what!?" Rigby asked, obviously startled.

"Omega's awake." Mordecai answered.

"Oh!" Rigby jumped up and ran to Omega's room with Mordecai.

"Omega, you alright?" Rigby asked, standing beside Riley and Ben, who were beside his bed.

"Fine I guess, what the hell happened to me…?" Omega asked.

"You went completely insane and tried to kill us, look at this scar." Rigby showed Omega the large gash on his right arm.

"Oh…sorry…" Omega sighed.

"It's fine, you just lost control- Who's this?" Mordecai interrupted, looking at the door.

There was a wolf standing at the door of the hospital, which looked similar to Omega, "Who're you?" The nurse asked.

"Name's Alpha, I'm his brother." He answered.

"So, _you're_ Alpha?" Rigby asked.

"Which one of you called me yesterday?" Alpha asked, walking over to them.

"I did." Rigby answered.

"I need to speak with you, kid." Alpha ordered.

"But I…" Rigby tried to protest.

"Now." Alpha ordered.

"Fine…" Rigby sighed and followed Alpha out of the room.

"Who was that?" Mordecai questioned.

"Dunno." Riley shrugged.

"What do you want?" Rigby asked.

"You told me over the phone that you looked into Omega's eyes whilst he was the monster that he was." Alpha said.

"Yes. I did, what was the go with that? What did you mean?" Rigby asked.

"It's kinda complicated, when someone gives direct eye-contact to anyone while in their monster form, only with the same condition that Omega has, can access the mind of Omega himself, while he's in his form, causing terminal injuries to both you_ and_ Omega." Alpha explained.

"Huh?" Rigby asked, befuddled by the explanation.

"Soon you will encounter Omega's mind and maybe even get an injury." Alpha dumbed down the explanation.

"Oh shit." Rigby gasped.

"Yeah, shit." Alpha sighed.

"Let's just see what happens. I'm sure it's not true." Rigby rubbed the back of his head, obviously nervous.

"Until this mess is sorted out, I'll stay with my dad. If you need anything else, call me. But I warn you, Omega's mind is a dangerous place, be wary." Alpha warned as he walked off.

"Oh god…" Rigby said, obviously frightened.

"Rigby, you alright?" Mordecai asked, walking into the corridor where Rigby was.

"I think so…" Rigby sighed.

"Well, we're gonna take Omega home. You coming?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah." Rigby nodded.

"Come on." Riley walked down the corridor, with the driver of the car, Ben, Mordecai, Rigby and Omega following her to the car.

"I hope Alpha's wrong…" Rigby muttered.

_Later that day…_

"Now that Omega is home and safe, what should we do now?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know, wanna play more L.A. Noire?" Rigby asked.

"Sure." Mordecai nodded.

"Just you and me, no Riley, Omega or Ben, is that alright?" Rigby asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Mordecai questioned, suspiciously.

"I don't know, I was just wondering." Rigby contemplated.

"Okay…well, bring over L.A. Noire and we'll play." Mordecai chuckled.

"Dude, it's still in your PlayStation." Rigby chuckled.

"Oh well, let's go play it then." Mordecai ran off, with Rigby following him close behind.

_Two Hours Later…_

"_I'm sorry to tell you this Michelle, but, your mother is dead." Cole Phelps cautiously told the young girl. The girl began to cry over this sudden news. _

"_Nice Job, partner." Rusty Galloway, Cole's new partner said sarcastically._

"Wow, way to break the news off Cole." Rigby laughed.

"Cole can be a dick at times." Mordecai laughed.

"Yep. What a douche." Rigby chuckled.

"Hey man, I'm gonna head home…my head hurts." Rigby groaned.

"Its fine, you can sleep in my bed." Mordecai glanced at his bed.

"You sure? I mean it isn't really appropriate, seeming as it is _your _bed." Rigby paused the game.

"Dude, it's no problem, my parents don't care." Mordecai shrugged.

"Well, fine. Thanks man." Rigby put down the controller and jumped in Mordecai's bed.

"I just need sleep…" Rigby muttered.

"Wonder what's wrong with him…?" Mordecai muttered.

_Night Time, the same day…_

_His eyes opened, revealing a dark room, a bed covered in blood, he raised his hands, his claws were drawn and were covered in blood, and he put a finger below his mouth and wiped blood off of his chin. He jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs, to be greeted by Alpha, his brother. _

"_Brother? What're you doing up?" Alpha asked. He pushed him to the ground and bursted through the front door. _

"_Oh god! It's beginning!" Alpha shouted, chasing after Omega. Alpha lost sight of Omega as he ran down the empty streets, Alpha knew where he was going and quickly pulled out his phone. _

"_I better warn him…" Alpha dialled Rigby's home-phone number, no one answered. _

"_I'll try his cell…" Alpha dialled the number, he didn't answer again. _

"_Crap, I'll just head to his house…" Alpha went down on all fours and began to run to Rigby's house._

Rigby opened his eyes, he gripped his head. He's just witnessed the mind of Omega.

"Jesus Christ…" He muttered.

"Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"AH!" Rigby shouted, obviously startled.

"Sorry man, what's wrong?" Mordecai asked, sitting up instead of lying on the bed beside Rigby.

"I just saw inside…Omega's eyes…oh my god…I'm scared…" Rigby shivered in fear.

"It's all right…nothing's gonna happen to you while I'm here your gonna be fine…" Mordecai calmed down his friend.

"No Mordecai…something's not right…" Rigby pushed Mordecai away.

"Something's happening to me…I don't know what to do…" Rigby shivered in fear.

"You'll be fine man…" Mordecai kissed Rigby on the forehead to calm him down. Suddenly, blood begin to come down from Rigby's hands.

"Mordecai…" Rigby gasped. Mordecai glanced down at Rigby's arms and backed off a little. Suddenly, Rigby's claws unsheathed.

"What's going on….?" Rigby asked himself.

"Rigby…?" Mordecai asked. Suddenly, Rigby's eyes changed to a dark red and black, he pushed Mordecai off the bed and was prepared to finish him.

"Rigby, what the…?" Mordecai asked, while shivering in fear.

"Rigby! Stop!" Alpha commanded, running into Mordecai's room.

Rigby looked at Alpha, than at Mordecai and realised the frightened look on Mordecai's face. He got off Mordecai and backed off a little.

"Rigby…? It's okay…" Mordecai stood up and tried to assist his friend.

"What's wrong with me…?" Rigby asked himself.

"This shouldn't have happened…this doesn't make sense…" Alpha said.

"I'm a monster…I…oh my god…I'm…" Rigby looked at his claws and shivered in fear.

"G-Get…get away from...m-me..." Rigby pushed Mordecai down and jumped out the window, it was over two stories of the ground.

"No!" Mordecai shouted, running over to the window with Alpha. To their surprise, Rigby landed the fall and ran off.

"He's…what…I don't…" Mordecai stuttered.

"What did Omega do to my friend!?" Mordecai shouted.

"I…this…I don't…understand…" Alpha stuttered.

"What's wrong with you Rigby…?" Mordecai cried.

Meanwhile, Rigby hid behind the old church a couple of blocks away from Mordecai's house.

"What…what's wrong with me…?" Rigby cried.

"There you are." Omega said, walking up to him.

"Omega…? What's happening to me…what did you do…?" Rigby cried.

"I see you haven't fully transformed yet, otherwise you wouldn't be asking questions." Omega answered.

"Why? Why did you do this to me…?" Rigby asked, whilst avoiding eye-contact.

"I saw potential in you Rigby, that's why I chose you." Omega replied.

"Just…how do I undo this…? All of this…? I hurt my friend…" Rigby cried.

"It can't be undone. This is how it will be forever." Omega laughed. Rigby just continued to cry.

"Stupid Mortal." Omega growled and began to talk once again.

"Rigby, look at me. Look me in the eyes. This is how you'll be cured…" Omega began. Rigby stupidly obeyed and looked into Omega's eyes, causing him to completely lose track of the conversation.

"…from your constant questions." Omega finished.

"What now, sir?" Rigby asked.

"We'll do what I say." Omega answered.

"Follow me." Omega ordered. Rigby nodded and followed Omega.

_A few minutes later…_

"Where the hell are they?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know where they could be…my guess is that Omega found him." Alpha replied.

"This is so fucked up…how did it ever come to this?" Mordecai asked.

"Its genetics, I'm sorry Rigby got involved. It wasn't supposed to happen." Alpha sighed.

"Why didn't you guys deal with this issue earlier? Or at least warned the town." Mordecai crossed his arms.

"I don't know, okay! I'm just a fourteen year old, how the hell should I know?!" Alpha shouted.

"Sorry alright? I just don't want my best friend to get hurt…I couldn't stand for him to get hurt…" Mordecai sighed.

"You love him, yes?" Alpha asked.

"Yes, problem?" Mordecai seemed offended.

"If I did, I would've told you earlier." Alpha shrugged.

"Oh, sorry." Mordecai apologized.

"It's fine, now let's go find your friend…and my shit-head brother…" Alpha groaned.

"Where would they be…?" Mordecai asked.

"They'd be too stupid to be at their houses…I'd guess…oh god, I think I know." Omega's eyes widened.

"Where?" Mordecai asked.

"My family's old gun factory outside of town…come on, let's make a move!" Alpha began to run, Mordecai ran behind him.

Meanwhile, Omega and Rigby arrived at an old factory outside of town. Omega and Rigby walked into the factory, both of its doors wide open. They stopped in a large room, which was completely empty.

"What do you require of me?" Rigby asked.

"I do not require much of you, I just need your assistance of getting my brother out here." Omega explained.

"Why?" Rigby asked.

"He is the only person standing in my way of what I have planned." Omega basically explained.

"I'm not sure I follow?" Rigby raised an eyebrow.

"Look into my eyes, the information will be revealed." Omega ordered. Rigby obliged and looked into his eyes.

"What was the reason for that?" Rigby asked.

"What do you mean? You still don't understand…?" Omega questioned.

"Nope." Rigby shrugged.

"Hmm…" Omega rubbed his chin.

"Omega!" A voice shouted, running into the factory.

"Oh, here he is…" Omega chuckled.

"Omega! Stop this at once! What has gotten into you!?" Alpha shouted.

"Rigby! Where are you!?" Mordecai shouted.

"Rigby, take care of the tall one, I'll take care of my brother…" Omega ordered. Rigby nodded and jumped down from the platform they were standing on and tackled Mordecai. Mordecai screamed in pain, his arm broke from the impact.

"Mordecai?" Alpha asked, before Omega tackled him.

"Rigby! Stop! Please, it's us!" Mordecai pleaded. This time, Rigby didn't stop.

"What do we do with them?" Rigby asked.

"We'll take them into that room over there." Omega ordered. Rigby nodded and dragged Mordecai to the room indicated by Omega, with Omega dragging Alpha behind him.

"Let us go!" Alpha ordered.

"No." Omega said, throwing Alpha against the hard stone wall of the factory.

"What are you doing this for…?" Mordecai asked. Rigby suddenly threw Mordecai against the hard stone wall, with Mordecai collapsing beside Alpha. Suddenly, Rigby groaned in pain.

"Rigby…? What's the matter?" Omega asked. "I…dunno…ARGH!" Rigby shouted, clutching his right arm in pain, the gash on his arm was closing so there was no hole in the skin.

"Oh no…" Omega began.

"No. NO!" Omega shouted, pushing Rigby over.

"What's going on?" Mordecai asked.

"His arm is the source of the issue! Omega's losing the control over Rigby, it isn't the eye-contact, it's the- Rigby wears contacts, and it was the arm that was the way he was controlled, not the eyes." Riley interrupted Alpha, walking into the room with Alpha and Omega's father and Ben.

"NO! YOU STOLE MY THUNDER!" Alpha cried.

"How did you all get here!?" Omega shouted.

"Enough is enough Omega…I think it's time you calmed down…" His father tried to calm him down.

"Son of a bitch…" Omega growled. Ben, Riley and the father backed off at the sudden outburst. Suddenly, Omega grabbed Rigby and ran off.

"Rigby!" Mordecai shouted, getting up and chasing after Omega.

"We gotta catch him before he does something to Rigby!" Riley exclaimed, running after Omega with Mordecai, trying to assist in catching him. Mordecai and Riley chased Omega out of the factory and out to the front of the factory, with Rigby still in Omega's arms.

"Let me go you crazy bastard!" Rigby ordered.

"No! I need your help with this!" Omega shouted.

"Help me!" Rigby shouted. Mordecai finally snapped and screamed;

"Let him go you son of a-..."

**No words to explain how epic this chapter has been, Oh my fucking god. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Part Two is coming soon!**

**Thanks to everyone to their support! Two shout-outs to RegularShow565 and AeroAlpha for their support during most of the time this story has progressed since April. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**R.S.M.**


	22. S4 September 26th P2: Bye Rigby

**Grey**

**Season Four Finale**

**Now…I'm kinda tired at the moment…but I thought I'd type it anyway, seeming as so many people can't wait for part two…**

**Trivia: Episode 30 of Season 5 of Regular Show, Mordecai finally made his move on CJ. Though part of me wishes for Morby to be canon, though we all know kid cartoons never make gay couples. I hate cartoons sometimes…**

**Now, let's begin, now.**

**Chapter Sixteen Part Two: Bye Rigby**

**September 26****th****, Wednesday**

The extremely un-called for obscentity echoed through the empty factory suburb.

"Let, him, go." Mordecai demanded, facing Omega, with a glare that would kill you if you looked at it. Omega didn't stop, he was too afraid to face Mordecai, in his fit of rage.

"Let him go I said! I may have a broken arm, but I can still punch!" Mordecai shouted, chasing after Omega. Riley followed after Mordecai, but their efforts were in vain, Omega escaped and they never caught up with him.

"NO, NO, NO!" Mordecai screamed, smashing the ground with his fists.

"Calm down…we'll find him…" Riley tried to reassure Mordecai, who was already grieving, as if Rigby was already dead.

"We're gonna find him…don't worry…" Riley comforted him. Ben, Alpha and his father caught up with Riley and Mordecai, all of them stood there for a few minutes, not sure what to do.

"Alpha, if you don't help me save Rigby and cure Omega, I'll kill Omega myself, got it?" Mordecai threatened.

"You can't do that, he's my brother!" Alpha argued.

"I'm gonna do it if we don't find him." Mordecai warned. Alpha saw the anger and grief in Mordecai's eyes and nodded cautiously.

"Don't worry, we'll find them, and Rigby will be safe aswell…" Ben reassured Mordecai. A single tear began to stream down Mordecai's cheek and dripped onto the ground below them.

_**TWO DAYS LATER  
**_As if it was Mordecai's tear, a droplet of rain fell onto the pavement outside Mordecai's house. He'd been in there ever since Rigby had been taken. He refused to go anywhere, including school, until Rigby was found. Mordecai cried in his room for the two days, he wanted Rigby back, no scratch that, he_ needed_ Rigby, he _couldn't _live without him.

"Honey…?" Mordecai's mother slowly opened his door and walked inside.

"Honey…there's a police officer to see you…" His mother said, as she let the officer into his room.

"Son…my name is Officer Mitchell, I need information to find your friend, Rigby Salyers." The officer explained, sitting next to Mordecai on his bed.

"Now, I know this is a difficult time, but I need you to help me here…" The officer pleaded.

"We…we were at this factory out of town…some…some weird…wolf kid called…Omega kidnapped him…he…he took him away…" Mordecai began to cry again.

Riley suddenly came into the room and greeted the officer.

"Hello Officer…" Riley greeted.

"Hello, Riley." He replied.

"Can you confirm Mordecai's story?" He asked. She nodded.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." The officer sighed.

"Thank you for your time…" The officer sighed and left the room with Mordecai's mother.

"Mordecai…I'm sorry man…I can't imagine what you're going through right now…it must be scary…" Riley was on the verge of crying.

"Yes…it is very scary for me…I don't know if he'll ever return home…no more school together…no more games together…no more sleepovers…and no more awkward pecks on the cheek from him…oh my god I need him." Mordecai cried.

"Son of a fuck…we're gonna find this son of a bitch, get your ass up!" Riley exclaimed in a dominant manner.

"Where are we going?" Mordecai asked.

"We're gonna search the whole FUCKING town for him." Riley answered. Mordecai nodded and left with Riley into the rain outside.

"Where would we look…?" Mordecai asked.

"We're gonna go check out the factory for anything…" Riley explained. Mordecai nodded and ran off with Riley.

_Meanwhile…_

Omega sat alone in a dark place, too dark to know where it was, Rigby was tied up in the dark room, with a blindfold over his mouth to keep him from talking.

"This isn't going to work…this is not gonna work…fucking hell Alpha, why do you have to betray me…?" Omega groaned. Rigby began to cry silently, the tear streamed down the side of his cheek and dropped onto the ground. He sighed.

There was no way he was gonna get out of this, he was either going to die of starvation, dehydration or just get murdered. Suddenly, he transported from his vision to someone else's vision.

"What the hell…?" Rigby thought.

"Riley, what do we do now…? We've checked the factory." The voice asked.

"We're gonna check out downtown, we have lots of space to cover." Riley answered.

"Mordecai, you alright?" She asked, looking into the eyes. At the same time, Mordecai was in Rigby's vision. After a few seconds, the visions transitioned back to the original person. Mordecai tripped over, while Rigby just fainted.

"Mordecai…?" She asked.

"Let me help you up…" Riley helped Mordecai get up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I think I saw Omega..." Mordecai answered.

"What? Where?!" She asked.

"I don't know, a dark place…I saw through Rigby's vision." Mordecai replied.

"How do you know it was Rigby's?" She asked.

"Who else has brown fur in this town?" He asked.

"Good point, any clues to where they are?" Riley questioned.

"No." Mordecai sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll keep looking." Riley comforted him.

"I have a feeling he's at a body of water or the sea, because I could hear water rushing in the background." Mordecai explained.

"Good, so it may be out of town...let's keep looking." Riley smiled at Mordecai, knowing that they'd find Rigby eventually.

"Oh my god…I have a bad idea…" Mordecai said.

"What is it?" She asked. Mordecai quickly explained.

"No, no fucking way, you remember what happened…" Riley argued.

"_But_ he can help us, I'm sure he won't do it again." Mordecai reassured her.

"Oh my god, dumbest idea ever, yet we have to do it…" Riley sighed.

"Let's go get him." Mordecai nodded.

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

"Welcome to the Twin Peaks Mental Institution, are you here to admit someone into the asylum?" The lady behind the counter asked, at the Asylum.

"No, we've come to see Felix Foxjerabi…" Mordecai explained.

"Are you sure? He isn't exactly stable." She asked.

"Yes, we're sure." Mordecai answered.

"Alright, room thirty four, last door on the right at the end of the corridor." She directed.

"Thanks." Mordecai thanked her and walked down to the room with Riley.

"Excuse me kids, you aren't allowed here." A doctor said, that was beside Felix's door.

"It ain't illegal, we just want to see Felix, in the room behind you." Mordecai answered.

"Okay, I'll come in with you in case anything happens." The doctor nodded and unlocked the door. As Mordecai and Riley entered, Felix was startled by the sudden company.

"Hi Felix…" Riley greeted.

"Hi." Mordecai greeted.

"Felix, there are two kids here to see you." The doctor explained.

"Hi Mordo…hey Riley…." He greeted.

"I miss you guys…how are you…?" He asked.

"We're doing…well, not fine, that's actually why we're here..." Riley explained.

"What's the problem?" Felix asked.

"It's Rigby, a friend of ours has gone crazy and kidnapped him…look, I know you hate Rigby with all your heart, but Mordecai and Rigby have been sharing visions, we think that you may be able to assist us, because you can hypnotise people with your eyes, you have visions too, right?" Riley explained.

"Yes, I do have visions, and no I don't hate Rigby, it was just the jealousy." Felix replied.

"_And_ I also had a recent vision, the vision was that I was in a dark room, with some wolf rambling about something to do with a guy named Alpha." Felix explained.

"Dude! That's the guy who kidnapped Rigby!" Mordecai gasped.

"How can I help…?" Felix asked.

"We're gonna get you out of here and you can help us find them." Riley answered.

"Don't you guys not trust me?" Felix asked.

"Dude, this happened back in July, I don't think you'd do that to me again, unless you want to be back in here…" Mordecai crossed his arms.

"That seems fair." Felix answered.

"Let me see what I can do." Riley walked over to the doctor and spoke to him.

"I'm going to need his parent's permission to be released." The doctor said.

"Let me call them." Riley nodded and dialled their number.

_One Hour Later…_

"Ahhh! Fresh air!" Felix breathed in the air.

"Glad to be out?" Felix's father asked.

"Yes…I think I can get a fresh start!" Felix laughed, like a normal kid.

"I'm happy son." His mother smiled.

"Let's go find him…" Felix said. Riley and Mordecai nodded and walked away with Felix, while he parents went home.

Felix closed his eyes and focused, I think I'm in that weird wolf's mind, I can see a sign that says; "Welcome to Twin Peaks." Felix explained.

"He's at the sign!" Mordecai exclaimed and ran off with Riley and Felix.

A few minutes later they arrived at the sign and noticed Omega in his original form, except his mind still isn't his original one.

"Get him!" Mordecai shouted. Omega was startled and began to run off, he began to run towards Pinevalley Forest, running past a sign which read; "Two Miles Pinevalley Forest." Mordecai sprinted after Omega, trying to catch him.

"Stop running! We're gonna catch you at some point!" Mordecai shouted, increasing his running speed and pace. Riley and Felix fell behind him because he was running at over 10 miles per hour, the same speed as Omega was going on all fours.

"Stop running Omega!" He ordered.

"Never!" He shouted back. Not long after the chase began, Omega ran into the Pinevalley Forest, with Mordecai still chasing him. Omega began to get tired and slowed down, suddenly Mordecai tackled him and tied him up with the piece of rope he had in his front pocket.

"Bitch." He muttered, picking him up. A few minutes later, Riley and Felix caught up with Mordecai.

"I see you got him." Riley said each word in-between breathes.

"Still no sight of Rigby I see…?" Riley asked.

"No…" Mordecai sighed.

"That sucks." Felix groaned.

"Let's take Omega to the police station back in town and we'll go from there." Riley suggested. Mordecai nodded.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"He's in a cell, good job kids, we'll notify his brother and his parents about his condition." A police officer notified.

"Alright, thanks officer." Mordecai thanked him.

"No problem, kid." The officer walked back into the station.

"Will we ever find Rigby…?" Mordecai asked, sitting on the curb outside the police station next to Riley and Felix.

"We hope so…" Felix comforted Mordecai.

"I'm glad you aren't your original self." Mordecai chuckled.

"Me too." Felix chuckled.

"Thank you for this, you didn't have to help us…but…Rigby is still missing…" Mordecai sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find him…why don't we give out flyers and head back to Pinevalley, because Omega seemed desperate to get there, I have a feeling he's there." Mordecai stood up.

"Let's pick up some flyers first." Riley suggested. Mordecai nodded and ran into the Police Station with Felix and Riley.

They came out with stacks of 'missing' flyers after printing them. Riley went off to the west of the city to put up the flyers, Felix went to the east to put the flyers at the east side of town, while Mordecai did the north and south of town, before he left he wiped a couple of tears from his cheeks.

"When I find you Rigby…I'm gonna give you the biggest kiss you've ever had…" He muttered.

"If I find you…"

**Wow, that was a depressing end. So to clarify, this season is OVER. Season Five will be coming at some point, and then we'll find out where Rigby is or if he's even alive. See you guys there. And if you do ANY fan-art of this story, post it on google images or something so I can copy it and use Image Manager to put it on the cover for this story, I will not take credit for the picture if I get one. Whoever made the picture will get their credit and May PM me what they want.**

**Thank you for reading, see you all in Season Five! THE FINAL SEASON OF GREY!**

**R.S.M.**


	23. S5 September 27th: Missing

**Grey**

**Season Five Premiere**

**Season Five, finally! Four Seasons ago, I had a plan, to make a story that was unique to the Archive, and here we are now. Let us begin this final instalment, shall we? **

**There will be no trivia this season, because I don't want to, so let's skip the crap and begin, shall we? **

**Chapter Seventeen: Missing**

**September 27****th****, Thursday**

"Have you seen this man…?" Mordecai asked, in the bustling crowd of Downtown Twin Peaks.

"Have you seen this man…? Please, anyone seen this man…?" Mordecai continued to ask, with no response. Mordecai sighed and sat on a nearby bench.

"Stupid fliers…" He threw the fliers onto the ground and sighed.

"I should just go find him myself…" Mordecai jumped off the bench and slowly walked home. On his way home, he contemplated about where Rigby could be. He suddenly changed direction and walked over to a nearby bike-rack, where he'd put his bike on earlier. This bike he only just bought a couple of weeks ago. He got on his bike and began to ride down the street.

"I'm gonna go check out Pinevalley, and see what I can find." Mordecai muttered to himself.

"Who am I kidding…? I'll never find him at this rate…I'm just a kid…and he has been gone for more than a day…" Mordecai muttered to himself as he continued to ride to Pinevalley.

"Oh Rigby…why does all this crap happen to us…?" Mordecai continued.

"You got…violated by that Art, mind controlled by Felix, bullied by the football team, turned into a monster and now you're missing…" Mordecai sighed.

"I made a promise to you…a promise to keep you safe…and now you're…you're gone…" Mordecai sighed.

"I'll find you…and when I do, I'll never let you go…" Mordecai sighed and continued to ride to Pinevalley.

_Meanwhile…_

_He opened his eyes, he couldn't see anywhere around him, it was as if a dark cloak had surrounded him. All he heard was the rushing water close-by, he was scared. It was freezing, his hands were banded and his eyes were covered with a blindfold. _

"_Hello?" He called, though nobody answered him. _

"_Mordecai…? If you're there, it'd be good of you to answer me…?" He called out. _

"_Riley…?" His voice began to deteriorate. _

"_Someone…? Hello…? Please…" He began to whimper._

_At the same time…_

Mordecai arrived at the Pinevalley Forest entrance. Mordecai jumped off his bike and shivered.

"Jesus, it's freezing out here…" Mordecai commented as he entered the forest.

"Lucky I have my jacket. " Mordecai said, while patting himself on the shoulder. He sighed and walked further into the forest, not sure of what he may encounter.

_Back in Twin Peaks…_

"Where's Mordecai? He should've met us at the park to help us hand out the fliers." Riley asked.

"Not sure, I'm sure he's here somewhere." Felix shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm not sure he'd just forget about this, it's too important." Riley rubbed her chin.

"Yeah, I got to see its kinda queer that he isn't here…" Felix contemplated.

"Guys! Guys!" Alpha shouted, running up to Riley and Felix in a panicked state.

"Have you seen Mordecai?" Riley asked.

"No, but Omega has escaped! They've lost him!" Alpha shouted.

"What!? How is that possible?" Felix asked.

"We don't know! I have a feeling he's gone back to where he's hidden Rigby, we should not…" Alpha answered.

"Wait, hold on, hold on, hold on…" Riley interrupted and spoke quickly.

"Mordecai's gone off to _find_ Rigby, hasn't he?" Riley asked.

"It's a possibility…" Felix shrugged.

"And…it's also a possibility that Omega is hunting him to try to stop him from reaching Rigby…" Alpha explained.

"Oh god, where would he go?" Riley asked.

A few minutes later, they finally figured it out; "Pinevalley!" The shouted and jumped on their bikes and rode off, as fast as they could.

_Meanwhile…_

"Rushing water…rushing water…where would water be here…?" Mordecai asked.

"Maybe…no…" Mordecai shrugged. "Wait…what's that…?" Mordecai asked himself, while looking at the ground.

"It's Rigby's backpack!" Mordecai exclaimed, while picking it up off the ground.

"There's a map in here…!" He opened the backpack and pulled out the map.

"Wait, I know where he is! Pinevalley Fa-…" Mordecai exclaimed, before he heard a sudden growl coming from behind him. Mordecai turned around and he was face-to-face with Omega himself.

"Oh…hi…Omega…" Mordecai greeted nervously.

"So, you want to find your friend, eh?" Omega asked.

"Uh…if I say yes, will you kill me?" Mordecai asked.

"Maybe…" Omega clenched his fists, blood seeping from his claws and down his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What could be so important that requires you to kidnap my friend!?" Mordecai demanded to know.

"Ah! Shut up! I won't tell you! My brother will have my head!" Omega shouted.

"What…?" Mordecai asked, puzzled.

"Ah! Shut up so I can kill you!" Omega lunged at Mordecai and tackled him. Mordecai pushed Omega off him and began to run off, heading towards Pinevalley Falls.

"There he is!" Alpha pointed at Omega.

"Son of a bitch…" Omega commented. He faced Mordecai and growled. Mordecai flinched and then ran as fast as he could, further into the forest, Omega followed shortly after.

"We gotta stop him, before he hurts…or even kills Mordecai!" Riley exclaimed. Alpha and Felix nodded and chased after Omega with Riley.

"Omega, come on man! This can all end!" Alpha shouted.

"Leave me alone, brother!" Omega shouted.

"Damn it…" Alpha muttered.

"Mordecai!" Riley shouted, as Omega and Mordecai disappeared into the forest, and out of Riley, Felix and Alpha's sight.

"We gotta find him! He could kill 'im!" Felix shouted. Riley nodded and ran into the forest with Felix and Alpha, hoping to pick up on Omega and Mordecai's trail.

A few minutes later, Mordecai was still trying to escape from Omega, who'd chased him all the way through Pinevalley, close by to the mountains and the waterfalls.

"Get away from me!" Mordecai shouted. Omega didn't answered he just continued to chase him.

"_Think of Rigby…think of…" _"Rigby!?" Mordecai exclaimed. Omega suddenly stopped at the sudden outburst. Mordecai noticed a piece of Rigby's tail lying beside a tree nearby. Mordecai stepped down and looked at the tail.

"Oh god…" Mordecai cried.

"Son of a bitch!" Mordecai jumped up and punched Omega, knocking him over.

"What…did…you…do…to…my…friend…asshole!?" Mordecai shouted words in between punches. Omega's claws retracted and his teeth slowly shrink back to its original size. Even though Mordecai noticed this, he didn't stop beating the living shit out of him.

A few minutes later, Alpha, Felix and Riley found Mordecai sitting above a brutally injured Omega.

"Jesus! What did you do!?" Alpha ran to his brother's aid.

"Mordecai! What did you do!?" Riley exclaimed.

"Look…what I found…" Mordecai held the piece of tail and showed it to Riley.

"Oh god I'm gonna vomit…" Riley groaned. Felix picked up the tail piece.

"Jesus, what're we gonna do?" Felix asked.

"I dunno. But get this kid to a hospital and then lock him up again…if he escapes one more time Omega, I'll kill him." Mordecai warned. Alpha nodded wearily and helped his brother stand up. Alpha slowly walked away with Omega and Riley, while Felix remained with Mordecai.

"What is wrong with this world…? How can something like this happen to someone…that innocent…?" Mordecai cried.

"There, there. It's all right, I'm just glad that we can narrow down the vicinity of his location." Felix comforted him. Mordecai showed a puzzled face.

"Dude, Omega wanted to stop you, you're in Pinevalley, so he's somewhere in Pinevalley, and there's…wait…you heard rushing water, didn't you?" Felix asked.

"Yes I…did…?" Mordecai began to realize.

"Pinevalley Falls!" The both shouted in unison. Mordecai and Felix ran through the forest until the spotted the falls.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere…" Felix said. Mordecai nodded and looked at the body of water presented in front of him.

"He's not in the water, is he?" Felix asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Mordecai answered.

"Check behind the-…" Suddenly, a familiar groan could be heard nearby, which interrupted Felix's sentence.

"You heard that too?" Felix asked.

"Yes, I did. Where did it come from?" Mordecai questioned.

"Not sure…" Felix spun his head around, trying to hear the groans. Suddenly, the same groans were heard again.

"That sounds like it's coming from…behind the falls…?" Mordecai glanced at the falls. He walked through the bottom of the waterfall, water splashing on his body, he was determined to find Rigby. Felix followed shortly after, then the two friends found themselves in a dark cave. Mordecai pulled out a matchbox from his pocket and lit the match.

A small orange aura surrounded the match, providing small, but favourable light. Mordecai put the match close to the ground and noticed a blood splatter on the ground. Mordecai just turned away, afraid that that the blood belonged to Rigby. Mordecai and Felix continued to progress into the cave, a few seconds later, Mordecai and Felix came upon a sight that would never leave their eyesight.

It was Rigby, he was covered in blood, parts of his tail were missing, and some of his skin was torn off. His hands were tied and he was blindfolded, he was laying on the cold hard ground of the cave. And he wasn't moving. Mordecai began to panic.

"Rigby…?" Mordecai knelt down next to his friend.

"Rigby…? Come on man…" Felix knelt beside him. Mordecai began to tear up;

"Come on Rigby…please…wake up…please…I…I need you…"

**Now I'm depressed, fucking hell…*sigh***

**Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter, bye guys.**

**R.S.M.**


	24. S5 September 27th-28th: Bad News

**Grey**

**Season Five Continuation**

**Let's begin without any delay, except a quick thing: Please Review! So far I have 32 Reviews and I'm very happy with that, but I'd like more people to criticize and review my story, Favourite, Follow, whatever. I just want to know that this is the kind of story you guys like, thanks for reading.**

**Let's begin this chapter, on a lighter note, if that's even possible.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Bad News**

**September 27****th****, Thursday**

"Come on man…wake up…" Mordecai pleaded, while patting Rigby on the head. Suddenly, Rigby shifted for a second.

"Woah, woah, it's alright…we're not going to hurt you…" Felix reassured him. Rigby opened his eyes slowly and cautiously, unaware of who it was.

"Have you come to hurt…me…again…? Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Hey man…you look awful…" Mordecai cried.

"There's no reason to cry, I'm fine…but, wait…isn't that the bastard who killed my brother?" Rigby asked.

"I thought we settled this." Mordecai crossed his arms.

"I guess so." Rigby sighed.

"I'm sorry Rigby." Felix apologized.

"I don't even care anymore…I'm so scared…is he gone…?" Rigby asked, trying to move.

"We got him…don't…don't try to move…" Mordecai stopped him.

"We got you." Mordecai helped Felix pick Rigby up and rested him in Mordecai's shoulder.

"Ow…" Rigby groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll get you outta here…" Mordecai glanced at Felix and nodded. Rigby suddenly stopped moving and flopped over Mordecai's shoulder.

"Is he dead…?" Felix asked.

"He passed out. Let's get him the fuck outta here…" Mordecai answered. Felix nodded and walked out of the cave with Mordecai, with Rigby laying on his right shoulder.

_The Next Day…_

Rigby lay in a hospital bed in Twin Peaks hospital, with Mordecai sitting beside his bed.

"I'm so glad you're alright…I thought you died…" Mordecai rubbed Rigby's hair.

"I thought I was dead too…how did you find me…?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know…I had a vision that I was in your point of view, and I heard rushing water, then Omega tried to escape to Pinevalley Forest, so it narrowed down our search to the falls. Then Felix and I found you in the cave." Mordecai explained.

He continued to rub Rigby's hair slowly and in circular motions, causing Rigby to make an interesting sound as he did so.

"Rigby, are you…purring…?" Mordecai asked.

"I…don't…know…." Rigby said in-between purrs.

"That's so cute…" Mordecai chuckled.

"Thank you…?" Rigby laughed, but suddenly was cut short by a sharp pain in his chest.

"Urgh…when will I be better?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know…hopefully soon." Mordecai answered.

"Why do these things happen to us…?" Rigby asked, on the verge of tears, the same as Mordecai.

"I wasn't there to protect you…like usual…I keep letting you down…remember? Why don't I name them…?" Mordecai began.

"Felix mind-controlled you, Art fucking raped you, you were mercilessly bullied by the kids at school, Omega took you away and you got lost. I'm never there for you, yet you still trust me…why?" Mordecai asked, on the verge of tears.

"I don't know Mordecai, this is a sick world…" Rigby replied.

"I'm sorry I keep letting you down, buddy." Mordecai sighed.

"Mordecai, don't you dare beat yourself up over this, you're my best friend…_and_ the best kisser in the world." Rigby chuckled.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Mordecai laughed and leant over onto the bed and kissed Rigby on the lips, he let his tongue enter Rigby's mouth, intercepting his own, after a few seconds, Mordecai pulled away.

"Jesus Christ, was I right…" Rigby laughed, while rubbing his lips.

"I think you broke my mouth…" Rigby laughed.

"Well, did we interrupt your "intimate" moment, guys?" Riley chuckled, entering the room with Alpha, Ben and a severely injured Omega.

"Hi guys." Rigby greeted.

"Hi." Mordecai greeted aswell.

"Oh and Omega, sorry for you know…almost killing you back there, it was un-professional." Mordecai apologized.

"Oh it's fine…next time, calm down…?" Omega tried to laugh, but was in too much pain to laugh.

"Let's just hope that there'll never be a next time?" Mordecai chuckled nervously, while rubbing his shoulder.

"Come on Omega, you go with Ben, he'll take you home, I'll talk to the guys with Riley." Alpha ordered. Ben nodded and took Omega away.

"We're so glad you're alright…" Riley breathed a sigh of relief and knelt beside Rigby's bed.

"So am I." Rigby answered.

"Lookin' good Rigby." Alpha chuckled.

"Thanks Alpha, you're not too bad yourself." Rigby chuckled.

"How's the wounds?" Riley asked.

"Well…it seems my tail will never heal, half of it was torn off, they could only save seventy five percent of it, so now I've got a huge scar on my tail." Rigby showed them.

"Doesn't it look awesome?" Rigby chuckled.

"Yeah, more like badass." Mordecai hi-fived his friend.

"I guess it does, in a sick and twisted way." Riley crossed her arms. Rigby let out a sigh of despair, which immediately attracted the attention of Mordecai.

"What's wrong?" Mordecai asked.

"My parents have decided, since this town has taken a toll on us…they want to move away…" Rigby sighed.

"You're…your moving…?" Mordecai asked.

"It seems so..." Rigby sighed.

"No…no…no, you're not moving! You're not leaving without a…" Riley argued.

"The paperwork has been signed, we're leaving on the 30th of September." Rigby began to cry.

"Are you fucking serious…? No, no, no, no…NO!" Mordecai shouted.

"It's okay Mordecai…I still have two more days…" Rigby made a fake smile.

"This is NOT happening!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it is." A voice was heard from outside the room, it was Rigby's parents, and they walked into the room where Rigby was being kept.

"Rigby…do you think you'll be fine by the 30th?" Rigby's mother asked.

"Mom, I want to stay here with my friends, I'll miss them…especially Mordecai…" Rigby was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Rigby, it's just not happening, it's not safe for us here. And your friends are bad influences." Rigby's father answered.

"Dad! These are my friends! You can't say that!" Rigby shouted, but groaned in pain from the sudden outburst.

"If I may, Mr and Mrs Salyers, I think…" Riley tried to help.

"Can it Riley!" They both exclaimed.

"Don't talk to her like that! She's a kid!" Rigby shouted.

"Rigby, you listen and you listen well, you're coming with us to New York and that's final. We've already purchased an apartment there." Rigby's father ordered.

"New York!?" Alpha exclaimed.

"Yes, New York." Rigby's mother plainly answered.

"We've already packed your suitcases, Rigby, they're auctioning off the house on Tuesday." Rigby's father said.

"If you go through with this Mom, dad…I'll never forgive you." Rigby coldly said.

"This is what's best for us, you're too young to understand, Rigs." Rigby's father crossed his arms.

"Do NOT call me Rigs!" Rigby growled. He winced and bit his lip, whimpering slightly from the sudden pain in his chest.

"If I may Mr and Mrs Salyers! Rigby is in a hospital bed and you're arguing with him! For shame!" Riley shouted.

"Shut up Riley!" Rigby's father shouted, shutting her up.

"Is this because of my relationship with Mordecai?" Rigby asked. His parents didn't answer.

"Mr and Mrs Salyers, you can't just escape your problems, you don't give up. So please…don't leave." Mordecai pleaded.

"Mordecai, it's happening. You've already corrupted his mind too much, we've spoken to your parents." Mr Salyers said.

"I thought you guys were cool…" Mordecai growled at them.

"I don't care if you thought that we were 'cool', I'm not going to continue on with this, we're moving and there's not a fucking thing you can do about! So keep out of this situation!" Mr Salyers shouted, while leaving the room with his wife.

One of the nurses who was standing outside watched Rigby's parents leave, "Whew...professional..." She walked off.

After they left, Rigby suddenly broke out into tears.

"I don't wanna go…" Rigby cried like a baby.

"None of us want you to go…" Mordecai wiped some tears away from Rigby's eyes.

"Alpha, let's go see if we can convince Rigby's parents to let him stay." Riley nodded and left the room with Alpha.

"Mordecai, what can I do…? They're my parents…" Rigby cried.

"I don't know man, I guess this is the end." Mordecai sighed, wiping more tears under Rigby's eyes, as they continuously formed.

"Don't worry, even if you do leave, we'll always remain in contact, I promise." Mordecai tried to smile, but just broke out into tears like Rigby.

"I…I want you to do something for me…" Rigby finally said.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"Anything for you." Mordecai added on.

"I need you to make sure that if I do leave, to keep in touch." Rigby promised.

"I promise." Mordecai answered.

"Cross your heart, hope to die…?" Rigby asked, chuckling. Mordecai sighed.

"Cross my heart." He drew a cross with his finger above his heart.

"Best Friend Shake?" Rigby asked.

"Oh come on dude, we haven't done that since 2nd Grade." Mordecai laughed.

"Just do it." Rigby weakly stretched out his paw and Mordecai's wing grabbed onto his paw, they shook each other's hands and sealed the promise.

"I have two days…the doctor's said I'd be out of here tomorrow afternoon, maybe we can play some more L.A. Noire?" Rigby asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, we could." Mordecai chuckled.

"Quick question Mordecai…how long have you been sitting there?" Rigby asked.

"Since you were admitted into the hospital. It's actually becoming quite uncomfortable, but having you next to me removes that thought." Mordecai rubbed Rigby's hair, causing him to purr again.

"Go home Mordecai, then I'll see you tomorrow." Rigby said.

"No Rigby, I'm staying till you check out. You and I both need company." Mordecai argued.

"Fine, at least I have the best company I could ask for; you." Rigby smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment. I love you man." Mordecai hugged his friend.

"Love you too. Now, if you don't mind…I need sleep, and I'm sure you do too." Rigby shifted in the bed into the comfortable spot and closed his eyes slowly.

"You know you're so cute in your sleep." Mordecai muttered.

"Shut up." Rigby smiled and fell asleep.

"I can't believe your leaving…oh man…" Mordecai sighed.

"Tomorrow, you're gonna have the best day of your life, Rigby, I fucking promise…" Mordecai smiled slightly.

"I promise…"

**Kinda depressing, eh? Well, what did you expect? For them to live happily ever after? Sorry guys, but that's the closest to realism this story is gonna get. I feel so sorry for Rigby…**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story! Thanks for all the support, let's see if we can reach 1000 views over the weekend! (We're up to 971). See you guys in the next chapter.**

**R.S.M.**


	25. S5 September 29th: One Final Day

**Grey**

**Season Five Continuation**

**Hello Everyone! Only three chapters left until the ****SERIES**** finale! Are you excited? Please tell me in the reviews section!**

**Let's do this, this chapter will be EPIC! (Not literally). **

**WARNING: There's a light lemon in this chapter, which involves Mordecai and Rigby, so if you don't like gay animals giving each other fellatios, then don't read or skip to another chapter.**

**EDIT: I revamped the lemon, for all of you beautiful perverts. c;**

**Thanks for your cooperation. Now you know why this story has an 'M' rating. ;) Pikapink99 requested the Lemon. Don't expect there to always be a lemon. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Nineteen: One Final Day**

**September 29****th****, Saturday **

**3:30PM, 13 Hours and Thirty Minutes until Rigby leaves.**

"Oh my god, I'm glad to be out of there…" Rigby commented while exiting the hospital with Mordecai.

"Why?" Mordecai asked, puzzled.

"The food tasted like shit, the only thing that kept me there was you." Rigby chuckled.

"Well, thank you." Mordecai laughed. Rigby glanced at his watch.

"It's three thirty, we got just over twelve hours until I move." Rigby said.

"You're leaving at five in the morning?" Mordecai asked.

"Sadly yeah, we don't get much time." Rigby sighed.

"Don't worry, I have a fun day planned, but, I want you to sleep over, so I'll have to talk to my parents." Mordecai continued.

"Let's go to your house first, then." Rigby suggested. Mordecai nodded and ran off to his house with Rigby.

_At Mordecai's House…_

"She's wrong, Mordecai isn't a bad influence, I like him, and he makes Rigby happy." Mordecai's mother could be heard from the front of the house, arguing with Mordecai's father.

"But Mordecai needs to have his space, this relationship between Rigby and Mordecai isn't Christian." Mordecai's father replied.

"How dare you!" Mordecai's mother shouted.

"It says it right here in the Bible! Look! See, see?" Mordecai's father pulled out his pocket-bible and showed a certain passage to his wife.

"It doesn't mean that it's right!" Mordecai's mother argued. Mordecai and Rigby walked through the front door during the argument.

"Two boys can't be in love! It isn't right!" Mordecai's father shouted.

"What the hell do you know what's 'right'?" Mordecai's mother growled, "You dated a few men back in your age!"

"You shut your mouth-!" Mordecai cleared his throat to attract attention.

"Oh…hi boys…" Mordecai's father greeted nervously.

"Shut up Dad, Mom, can Rigby sleep over? It's his last day." Mordecai asked.

"Sure, son." Mordecai's mother answered, while gritting her teeth and glaring at her husband.

"I'm going to the bar…" Mordecai's father walked out and slammed the front door. Mordecai's mother just sat down on a kitchen chair and lit a cigarette.

_In Mordecai's Room…_

"Your father seems really against this relationship." Rigby said.

"I didn't know that he was, I'm very angry at him." Mordecai replied.

"So…on a better note, what do we have planned for today?" Rigby asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could play L.A. Noire for a few hours and then we could go to the theme park in Cartlyn Falls and…" Mordecai explained.

"Seems like you've planned for this day, but where is all the money coming from?" Rigby asked, while chuckling.

"It's my savings, but don't worry. I'm doing this for _you_ and only _you._" Mordecai smiled.

"Well…I interrupted you, sorry, go ahead and continue." Rigby crossed his arms and listened.

"It's fine, well, after the theme park, we could go to the game store…than the mall…and we'll go from there." Mordecai continued.

"Let's start then!" Rigby exclaimed and sat in front of Mordecai's television in his room, with Mordecai sitting beside him on the floor.

"I'll start the console up." Rigby stood up and turned on the PlayStation.

"Where are we up to?" Rigby asked.

"We're up to the guy who was talking about his wife, Jacob I think his name was." Mordecai explained. Rigby nodded and sat beside Mordecai, after a few minutes he leant on Mordecai's shoulder. Mordecai smiled and wrapped his wing around Rigby's chest and rubbing his fur, causing him to purr. Mordecai chuckled as the game started. While his mother was standing at the door watching them.

"That's so cute…it's too bad the smaller one's moving…" She muttered to herself, before walking back downstairs.

"Your mom was at the door." Rigby chuckled.

"I know." Mordecai laughed as the game started.

_Two Hours Later…_

**6:30PM, Ten hours and thirty minutes until Rigby moves.**

Downstairs, Mordecai's mother was still smoking, waiting for her husband to return from the bar.

"Where the hell is he? He should've been back by…" Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting her rant. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked, in a sad voice.

"Mrs Salyers?" A voice over the phone asked, it sounded like a man.

"Yeah, that's me." She answered.

"Your husband is at the bar causing a bit of a stir, he's gotten into several fights and he's about to get into another one, can you come and retrieve him?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." She sighed and hang up.

"Damn drunk." She commented as she left the house.

Upstairs, Mordecai and Rigby were still playing L.A. Noire.

"It's five thirty, the theme park shuts at ten o'clock at night, so we could be there for a while." Rigby commented as he was tapping on his PlayStation controller.

"So, we could keep playing for another hour?" Mordecai asked.

"Yep." Rigby nodded. "Didn't know you were so good at math." Mordecai chuckled.

"I had a good tutor." Rigby chuckled, referring to Mordecai being his tutor.

"Let's keep playing." Mordecai blushed. Rigby smiled and continued to play.

_Sirens blared, a red lone Lincoln Continental was in an alleyway, the police cars finally came into sight and stopped in front of a soup factory. In the red car was Cole Phelps and his partner Roy Earle. _

"_Come on, let's raid the factory. They're waiting for us." Roy commented, Cole obliged and drove to the factory. Cole and Roy jumped out of the car, while Cole retrieved an automatic gun from the trunk. _

"_Come on! Come on! Let's GO!" Roy shouted. Cole nodded and ran into the factory with his partner, two fellow officers were guarding the door to help Cole. _

"_Move out of the way." Cole ordered. The officers nodded and moved out of the way. Suddenly, Cole kicked in the door and began to shoot. _

"_Put your hands where I can see them or I…" _

"Stop it…" Mordecai chuckled. Rigby was biting Mordecai's chest fur.

"Stop it…come on…you know I'm sensitive…" Mordecai laughed un-controllably. Rigby kept doing it and looked up at Mordecai, whose face was stricken in blushes.

Rigby grinned seductively at his friend and pushed him over, knocking the controller out of his hands.

"Rigby, what're you doing?" Mordecai asked, with a stutter, and his face flushing pure red.

"Having a bit of fun…" Rigby chuckled and laid on Mordecai. He crawled closer and pressed his lips against the avians. He inserted his tongue and they wrapped around each other, battling for dominance.

Mordecai and Rigby's tongues intertwined with each other as the act continued. "First time doing this…?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah…h-how…'bout…you?" Rigby asked in between kisses.

"Yeah…" Mordecai answered. Mordecai suddenly sat up and pushed Rigby onto the ground, so that he was resting on top of the raccoon. Mordecai leant down closely and put his beak onto Rigby's lips, the battle of the tongues continued, aswell as the battle for tops and bottoms. Rigby pushed Mordecai over again, and continued to battle with him.

"We're on the floor you know, there's a bed right there…" Rigby commented, glancing at the bed.

"Oh, Oh, well aren't you a big 'move-maker' tonight?" Mordecai chuckled. Rigby jumped on the bed, almost comically. Mordecai followed and they put the covers over them as they continued to kiss.

"You know, we could have a little _more _fun…" Mordecai seductively said, while breaking off the kiss.

"You know what a sixty-nine is, don't you?" Mordecai asked. "I know." Rigby blushed furiously.

"How do you know?" Mordecai asked, puzzled.

"Dude, you're not the only one that jacks off to porn every once and a while." Rigby laughed.

"You knew about that? Damn." Mordecai gasped.

"I didn't, but I know now." Rigby chuckled softly.

"Oh you son of a bitch, c'mere." Mordecai chuckled and pushed Rigby over.

"Now who's the 'move-maker'?" Rigby chuckled.

"So, yes or no, sixty-nine or no sixty-nine." Mordecai laughed.

"Why would I say no? Let's do this!" Rigby laughed and pushed Mordecai under him, so he was on top. Mordecai chuckled and watched as he switched positions so each of their faces was opposite each other's junk.

"I still can't believe you go to school naked." Mordecai laughed, before pulling some of Rigby's fur back, revealing his erect penis.

"So do you, smart-ass." Rigby laughed as he did the same thing. Mordecai slowly inserted his penis into Rigby's mouth, while Rigby did the complete same thing.

Each of them shuddered at the feeling of the other's tongue wrapping around each other's members, tasting it, and savouring it for as long as they could.

"I never thought, you'd be the one I'd do this with." Rigby's muffled voice could be heard.

"Me too..." Mordecai coughed.

It wasn't long before Rigby started to shudder again. He panted softly and started thrusting into the blue-jay's mouth.

"Oh dude, think I'm gonna…" Rigby groaned, while he spurted his seed into his boyfriend's beak.

"Same here." Mordecai choked as he loaded Rigby's mouth full of cum.

"Let's clean this up and continue with our day…" Rigby laughed while swallowing Mordecai's load. Rigby nodded and went to clean himself up.

_Five Minutes Later…_

**7:00PM, 10 Hours until Rigby moves.**

"Let's start with the theme park." Rigby chuckled. Mordecai laughed and ran outside with Rigby, only to meet up with Mordecai's parents.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad…" He greeted his father with a glare.

"Where are you two going?" Mordecai's mother asked.

"To the theme park at Cartlyn Falls, Mordecai's gonna take me there." Rigby explained.

"Just stay safe boys, and be home before 10PM." Mordecai's mother warned. Rigby and Mordecai nodded and ran off.

"I was sure your father was gonna kill us for going out." Rigby said.

"He was too drunk to care." Mordecai muttered, lowly. They ran to the nearby bike rake and took their bikes.

"Race you to Cartlyn!" Mordecai laughed as they rode to the theme park.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

**7:10PM, 9 hours and 50 minutes until Rigby moves.**

"I win!" Rigby laughed, as they arrived at the theme park.

"I let you win." Mordecai sighed.

"Don't be a sore loser, 'Murdercai'." Rigby laughed.

"Hey! That's just my bowling name!" Mordecai crossed his arms.

"Calm down Princess." Rigby chuckled.

"Whatever you say, 'Rigbone'." Mordecai laughed. Rigby sighed.

"Let's just get into the theme park." Rigby said, walking up to the front desk.

"Hello Boys, are you on a date with those two?" The guy at the ticket booth asked, referring to a red robin and a small mole about Rigby's size that were at the ticket booth opposite them.

"He looks cute…" The robin commented to his friend, referring to Mordecai.

"No! We're the ones on the date here." Mordecai chuckled.

"Oh, sorry boys, the theme park closes in just under three hours, so here's a half day ticket, it only costs 20$ each person." The guy explained. Mordecai handed over two 20$ notes and got the two tickets.

"Thank you." Mordecai nodded.

"No problem." The guy behind the ticket booth replied. The robin seemed heartbroken.

"Don't feel too bad, Margaret, I'm sure you'll find someone else." The mole reassured her friend.

"Shut up Eileen, you and I both know that they'll eventually break up. Christianity and all that..." Margaret coldly said.

"I didn't know you were so heartless." Eileen commented.

"Whatever." Margaret crossed her arms.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the middle of the theme park.

"Look at all the lights!" Rigby commented, looking at the lights on all the rides, illuminating the theme park.

"I wanna go on that! And that! And that!" Rigby pointed at some of the roller coasters with an excited look on his face.

"We'll do all of them!" Mordecai laughed. Rigby and Mordecai ran up to the first roller-coaster they saw; The Splitter and stood in line.

The two friends jumped onto The Splitter, in the front seats. The ride finally began and Rigby screamed as it picked up speed along the track.

"Calm down man! Have fun!" Mordecai laughed.

After The Splitter, Rigby had to go vomit, the two friends then went on another roller-coaster; The Storm.

"You ready this time?" Mordecai asked in a cheerful manner.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Rigby shrugged. Rigby slowly and cautiously sat in the back seat of the roller-coaster besides Mordecai.

"Can…I…hold you, you know, for comfort?" Rigby asked.

"Sure, I don't care." Mordecai raised his arms and Rigby leant on his shoulder. Mordecai put his right wing around Rigby's chest and rubbed his fur. Rigby purred.

"You ready now?" Mordecai asked. Rigby nodded.

The roller-coaster suddenly began and Rigby was calmer than anyone else during the ride. After the ride came to a stop, it was Mordecai's turn to vomit. After that, Rigby and Mordecai checked out the space simulator, it was a small shuttle.

They walked into the shuttle and sat in the seats closest to the front. Suddenly, the shuttle began to vibrate and shake, the two friends looked in front of them and noticed a screen had lit up in front of them, it was space.

After the ride, Rigby and Mordecai went to get cotton candy and bought one, they shared it and then shared a kiss before moving onto the next ride.

_Two Hours later…_

**9:35PM, Seven hours and Twenty Five minutes until Rigby moves.**

"That was awesome!" Rigby smiled while carrying a souvenir giant finger, like the ones at football games.

"Yeah it was." Mordecai chuckled.

"Dude, we should have like a catchphrase or something." Rigby laughed.

"Yeah maybe…maybe…" Mordecai thought.

"Wait, I saw this in a television show once." Rigby put down his giant foam finger and got into a weird stance.

"Hamboning!" He exclaimed.

"Hamboning." Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

"Let me quote this; "Hamboning will save your life one day!" Rigby put on a serious face, while Mordecai burst into laughter.

"How about…OOOOOH! I know!" Mordecai said.

"Wait, go back, and say that again." Rigby picked up his foam finger. "What, OOOH?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby suddenly stopped and put his hand up like he was doing a fist-pump and shouted; "OOOOOOOH!"

Mordecai just laughed and did the same thing; "OOOOH!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"It's too late to go to the mall or the game store, none of them are open 24 hours, why don't we grab something to eat and then heard home?" Rigby asked.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" Mordecai questioned.

"I don't know, there's a new restaurant in South Twin Peaks called 'Wing Kingdom'." Rigby shrugged.

"Does it have good food?" Mordecai asked.

"Riley and Omega used to go there all the time when they dated, they said the food was to die for." Rigby answered. Rigby rubbed Rigby's hair.

"Let's go to Wing Kingdom then."

**There we go! Another chapter for Grey! I hope you liked this chapter! The series finale is going to be a three-parter, so I'll see you guys there!  
**

**R.S.M.**


	26. S5 September 29th: Grey Part I

**Grey**

**Series Finale**

**Welcome to the final part of the series everyone, I can't wait to begin!**

**This story is a story branched of 'Staring Anew' a story involving Alpha and his family, the story is written by AeroAlpha, so go check it out.**

**Let's begin his final part, shall we, so sit down children, get out your popcorn and read.**

**Chapter Twenty: Grey Part I**

**September 29****th****, Saturday**

**10:30PM, Six hours and thirty minutes until Rigby moves.**

Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the 24-hour Wing Kingdom, in downtown.

"This place looks nice." Rigby commented upon entry.

"There's a table." Mordecai pointed at a table beside the window. Rigby walked up to the counter, but he was just too small for it.

"Can you um, order for me Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

"Sure." Mordecai answered.

"What can I get for you?" The Cashier asked.

"I'll have the…hmm that sounds nice…the triple dipper chicken wings with a coffee. And my friend would like…" Mordecai leant down to Rigby's height and Rigby told Mordecai his order.

"And the Wing King-kids meal." Mordecai continued.

"A coke for the drink?" She asked.

"No, another coffee with that order." Mordecai answered. She nodded.

"That'll be $24.65." She held out her hand, expecting her cash. Mordecai obliged and handed over the money with no change.

"Thank you sir, I assume you've picked your table?" She asked. Mordecai nodded.

"Here's a number." She handed over a number on a pole and watched them walk off.

"I need to lay off the drugs…" She muttered, before walking into the kitchen.

Rigby sat opposite Mordecai on the table.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" Mordecai asked. Rigby nodded and moved and sat beside Mordecai. Mordecai wrapped his right wing around Rigby's chest and stroked his fur lightly.

"Did you hear about Alpha and Omega?" Rigby asked.

"What about them?" Mordecai asked.

"Alpha went back to Elmore with his father, and took Omega with them." Rigby replied.

"Jesus, that sucks. Riley must be broken up about the break-up." Mordecai sighed.

"They didn't necessarily 'break-up', they're giving a long-distance relationship a try." Rigby said.

"Oh, good for them then, are any of them coming back?" Mordecai asked.

"Not sure, I don't think so." Rigby shrugged.

"Poor Riley, she was so happy." Mordecai sighed.

Rigby suddenly quieted down and laughed a little nervously.

"Hey Mordecai…" Rigby poked his friend.

"Yes, Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"Thanks for…earlier. I think we both needed that." Rigby thanked.

"I know we both needed it." Mordecai chuckled.

"It sucks that you're leaving, will you come back?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know Mordecai, I sincerely don't know." Rigby sighed, like he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry little one…" Mordecai wiped some tears from Rigby's eyes and smiled at him.

"I'll miss you." Rigby said, finally.

"Me too, now, let's stop moping and enjoy some decent food!" Mordecai rubbed his wings together as the waitress brought their meals over.

"Enjoy your kid's meal." The waitress handed over the meal.

"Here's your meal, sir." She handed over Mordecai's meal.

"Thank you waitress." Mordecai smiled.

"Is he yours?" She asked, politely, referring to Rigby.

"I guess so…?" Mordecai answered, furrowing an eyebrow.

"He's so cute, how old is he?" She asked. Rigby flinched when he heard that statement.

"Miss, I'm 14 and so is he." Mordecai crossed his arms.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized and walked off.

"Oh and your coffee will be out in just a minute." She said, walking off.

"Ha! She thought you were my son!" Mordecai burst into laughter.

"Oh shut up, 'dad'." Rigby laughed.

"What time is it?" Rigby asked.

"10:43PM." Mordecai answered.

"Damn, only six hours 'till I move. And I have to be home by 4 o'clock this morning." Rigby sighed, while stuffing himself with food.

"Here's your coffee's sirs." The waitress came back and gave Mordecai and Rigby their coffees.

"Thanks." They thanked her and she walked off.

"Nothing better than a good ol' cuppa Joe with my bro." Rigby said, getting the coffee cup.

"That sounds awesome." Mordecai replied.

"What does?" Rigby questioned.

"Havin' joe with my bro." Mordecai answered.

"I just liked the sound of it." Rigby chuckled.

"Well, so do I." Mordecai smiled at his friend.

_After Wing Kingdom…_

**11:10PM, Five hours and fifty minutes until Rigby moves.**

"Goddamn that food was good!" Rigby rubbed his stomach and burped.

"I can do that better." Mordecai burped.

"Are you challenging me…?" Rigby asked, in a serious voice.

"You better believe I am…" Mordecai got into a fighting stance and then burped as loud as he could. Rigby nodded and then burped, fortunately, it wasn't as loud as Mordecai's.

"Oh, grow up!" Some adult shouted.

"Ahem, sorry about that. Let's go back to your house." Rigby smiled and poked his friend on the shoulder.

"L.A. Noire?" Mordecai asked.

"Maybe something else." Rigby chuckled.

"I'm scared." Mordecai chuckled.

"Let's go." Rigby walked off with Mordecai.

Meanwhile, Rigby's father was back at the bar, known as McHooligans downtown and was getting drunk, as usual and starting fights, the bartender just sighed; "This guy needs to stop coming here…" He muttered.

On the way home, Mordecai and Rigby stumbled upon McHooligans and noticed a brawl going on inside.

"Something's going down in there." Rigby commented.

"Wait, is that your dad?" Mordecai pointed to the door, two figures were in a serious brawl and were taking it outside.

"Take it outside, gents. I'm not having fights in my bar." The bartender kicked them out and shut the door behind them.

"Oh my god, it _is_ my dad." Rigby blushed in embarrassment. Suddenly, a police car pulled up and broke up the fight.

"Well, well, well, what's the problem here?" One of the cops asked, getting out of their police car.

"He turned my son gay!" Rigby's father shouted. Rigby was on the verge of crying.

"I don't even fucking know you! You lunatic!" The other guy shouted.

"You get back inside, sir. I'll take this…what's your name sir?" The police officer asked.

"Frank Salyers." He answered.

"You're coming down to the station, Frank." The officer cuffed him and put him in the back of the cop car.

"There he goes." Mordecai commented as they watched them drive off.

"So embarrassing." Rigby pinched his nose.

"Let's just head back to my place." Mordecai pat his friend on the shoulder and they walked away.

_At Mordecai's House…_

**11:25PM, Five hours and thirty five minutes until Rigby moves. **

Mordecai and Rigby arrived at Mordecai's house and greeted Mordecai's parents before walking upstairs to Mordecai's room.

"What're we gonna do?" Rigby asked.

"L.A. Noire?" Mordecai asked.

"Rigby! Your mom is here!" Mordecai's mother called.

"I'll be back." Rigby said before walking downstairs.

"Hey Rigby, I need to talk to you. Come with me." Rigby's mother ordered, before walking outside.

"Well, first things first, your father is in jail for a day, so we're gonna be leaving a day late." Rigby's mother explained.

"Oh, cool!" Rigby laughed.

"And also, Mordecai's mother told me about your, uh... 'activities' with Mordecai." Rigby's mother crossed her arms.

"That was just a fling…" Rigby blushed.

"Rigby, it's alright to experiment, especially with people you care for. Just try not to take it so fast?" Rigby's mother knelt to his height and smiled at him. Rigby stood there, shocked. His mother smiled at him and drove off. He cleared his throat and walked inside and upstairs.

"Hey." Rigby greeted.

"Hi." Mordecai answered, he was playing L.A. Noire and tapping the controller.

"Haven't you already done this part?" Mordecai asked, referencing the game.

"It's my favourite chase scene in L.A. Noire, so I thought I'd replay it, so, what'd my mom want?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, my mom came and said that I get to stay here an extra day because my dad's in jail for a day." Rigby answered.

"Awesome! More fun!" Mordecai laughed.

"_There's the slippery bastard now." Bekowsky pointed to him. "_

_No! Goddamn it!" The suspect cursed and began to run off, further into the movie set._

"_He's making a run for it! Get after him, I'll cover the exit and call for backup." Bekowsky ran to the car and began to make a transmission. _

"_Car 11 King calling KGPL, suspect Mark Bishop is evading police at Francisco Boulevard and Eighth Street, the old abandoned movie set, downtown. My partner, Cole Phelps is in pursuit on foot, send some black and whites down here. Code three." Bekowsky spoke into the car's radio._

_Cole quickly made pursuit after this, 'Mark Bishop'. "Mark Bishop, stop! LAPD!" He shouted, running down a flight of stairs to give chase to the fleeing man. _

"_We're trying to help you, Bishop!" Cole pleaded. _

"_I didn't do anything!" Mark lied. Mark vaulted over a fallen pole and began to run on a large flight of stairs, leading to the top of the set. _

"_Mark Bishop! That's enough!" Cole shouted, pursuing Mark up the stairs. _

"_That girl made it all up!" Mark shouted, running further into the set. Cole continued to give chase, pursuing him along the set, as he was running on parts of the set, some of it gave way, Cole almost fell to his death, as he continued to pursue Mark onto the top of the set, over a thousand feet above the ground below them. Cole climbed a ladder that lead to the top and continued to chase Mark. _

_After a few minutes, Mark became cornered at the end of the set. _

"_Mark Bishop, you are under arrest for the attempted Murder of June Ballard and the RAPE and attempted murder of Jessica Hamilton." Cole raised his gun and threated Mark._

"_Okay, I'll come quietly, just don't kill me…if you found me than McAfee's goons will to…we…we gotta get outta here." Mark stuttered on the last part, noticing mobsters were beginning to ascend onto the movie set. "_

_Fine, I'll get you out of here. Any tricks and I'll save McAfee's boys the trouble." Cole lowered his gun and follow Mark down a ladder and was ready for a fight, again, just like last time._

"Not doing this part again?" Rigby asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm exhausted, maybe since you're staying an extra day we should get some sleep?" Mordecai asked. Rigby nodded and turned the console off.

"Can I sleep with you?" Rigby asked. "Definitely." Mordecai nodded.

They crawled into bed. Rigby scooched over to Mordecai and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Mordecai." Rigby pulled the covers over him.

"Night Rigby." Mordecai wrapped his wing around Rigby's chest and rubbed his fur, causing him to purr.

"I never get over that sound." Mordecai chuckled.

"Shut…up…" Rigby laughed in between purrs.

"I love you Rigby." Mordecai smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"'Night Mordo."

**Yes I know the L.A. Noire thing is the same thing from a previous chapter, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Well there we go, the two lovers get an extra day! Good for them. And Alpha and his family have moved back to Elmore, and Riley's depressed about it.**

**The next chapter will revolve around Riley/Mordecai/Rigby's relationship. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
**

**R.S.M.**


	27. S5 September 30th: Grey Part II

**Grey**

**Season Five Finale Part Two**

**And here we are, for part two. As said in the previous chapter, this chapter will revolve mostly around Riley/Mordecai/Rigby's relationship and the preparations for the move. **

**WARNING: Slight Lemon near the beginning, yet not too bad, and yes I'm aware that Mordecai does not have actual genitalia, but whatever, it's a Fanfiction.**

**Let's begin.**

**Chapter Twenty: Grey Part II**

**September 30****th****, Sunday**

Mordecai woke up slowly and yawned, noticing Rigby was still sleeping next to him brought him relaxation. He noticed that Rigby was moaning in his sleep. Mordecai chuckled and slowly exited the bed and covered up Rigby with the blanket.

Mordecai was on the verge of uncontrollable laughter when he noticed Rigby had a 'Morning Wood'. Mordecai chuckled lightly and left the room.

Mordecai looked at his wristwatch. "4 in the morning…god…" Mordecai yawned.

"Only one more day before Rigby is truly going. Damn it." Mordecai cursed. Mordecai walked back inside when he noticed what time it was and laid beside Rigby.

Mordecai chuckled and whispered; "Hey Rigby, havin' a good dream?" Mordecai chuckled.

"Oh, what?" Rigby asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nice 'morning wood' man." Mordecai chuckled.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry." Rigby apologized.

"Dude, its fine, need anything to fix it?" Mordecai asked seductively.

"What do you mean…?" Rigby furrowed an eyebrow. Mordecai winked at his friend and slipped under the covers. Rigby furrowed an eyebrow and wondered what Mordecai was doing, before feeling a tongue wrap around his balls.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

"How are you so good at that?" Rigby asked.

"Practice? I dunno." Mordecai chuckled.

"Thanks for that, guess I needed it." Rigby chuckled.

"It's just before five in the morning, what do you wanna do?" Mordecai asked.

"Not sure, I guess spend the day with you." Rigby answered. Suddenly, something hit Mordecai's window.

"What the hell was that?" Rigby questioned as he walked over to the window, they were rocks.

"Riley?" Rigby raised an eyebrow as he opened the window, Riley accidently threw a rock at Rigby.

"Ow." Rigby groaned.

"Sorry Rigby! I wanted to talk to you, and you weren't home, can you let me in!?" Riley shouted so Rigby could hear. Rigby nodded and walked downstairs, unlocking the door and letting Riley inside.

"Hi Riley." Rigby greeted.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"Hey." Mordecai greeted as he came down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry that you have to leave, Rigby." Riley glanced at Rigby.

"Me too." Rigby sighed.

"Come in." Mordecai invited her in.

"Thank you." Riley nodded and walked upstairs with Mordecai and Rigby.

"So, what did you want?" Mordecai asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys." Riley answered.

"Okay, go ahead." Mordecai sat beside Rigby on his bed and listened.

"Well, as we both know, Rigby's leaving tomorrow, so I thought maybe we could try and convince his parents to let him stay." Riley explained.

"It isn't happening, we've tried everything, and his parents are leaving with Rigby tomorrow." Mordecai sighed.

"Well, that sucks. Wait, isn't your dad in jail?" Riley questioned.

"Don't remind me, he fought someone at the bar." Rigby sighed.

"Maybe we could convince _him_?" Riley shrugged.

"Yeah, good idea." Rigby said sarcastically.

"Why isn't that a good idea?" Riley asked.

"He's the one that wanted to leave in the first place." Rigby answered.

"Shit." Riley cursed.

"Thank you for trying, but it just isn't happening, I'm leaving at 5AM tomorrow." Rigby sighed.

"Why don't we make the most of the time you're here then?" Riley asked.

"Seems like a good idea, what should we do?" Mordecai questioned.

"Well, I hear that the new game store downtown has a good selection…" Riley chuckled.

"New game store!?" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, it opens at 7AM." Riley said.

"What time is it?" Rigby asked. Mordecai checked his wristwatch.

"It's just past 5AM." Mordecai answered.

"Two hours, I can't wait that long." Rigby sighed.

"Don't worry, maybe we'll play some more L.A. Noire for a while?" Mordecai suggested.

"Hell yes!" Rigby exclaimed.

"This game again? Sure." Riley sat down beside Mordecai and Rigby and the game started.

"_Well Courtney, if you're not going to tell me, I'll just go after Jack, and see if he rats you out." Cole said, getting off his chair. Suddenly, the police chief and another familiar man entered the interview room._

"_Harlan Fontaine, good to see you." The police chief greeted Courtney's attorney. _

"_I'm in the middle of an interview sir, I don't think-…" Cole pleaded. _

"_In my office, now." The police chief ordered. _

"_But sir-…" Cole pleaded. _

"_Go face the music, like the hero you once were." The other man said. Cole sighed and walked up to the police chief's office. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" Cole asked as the police chief and the other man closed the door behind him. _

"_You disappoint me Cole Phelps, it breaks this old man's heart that you'd do such a thing." The other man sighed. _

"_What are you talking about?" Cole asked, confused. _

"_You've been suspended. We've found some pictures of you and that German whore, compromising pictures, lad." The other man answered. _

"_This is an outrage!" Cole shouted. _

"_Hand over your badge and gun, you will be charged. And we all know we can't have a criminal working for the LAPD." The police chief ordered. _

"_But sir…" Cole pleaded._

"_NOW." The chief ordered. Cole sighed and put his badge and gun on the desk in front of the chief. _

"_You'll be in court on the 21__st__ of December, your wife is pressing charges. You've been charged with adultery." The chief explained. Cole nodded. _

"_Until then you're suspended, then you'll be demoted to the Arson desk, now go on. Get out of here. GET OUT." The chief ordered. Cole sighed and left the room, closing the door cautiously behind him._

_**Two Hours Later…**_

"Did it save?" Rigby asked.

"Yes, can we go to the game store now?" Mordecai pleaded.

"Fine, as long as it saved." Rigby answered.

"Let's go!" Mordecai grabbed Rigby's paw and ran outside the room with Riley.

_Meanwhile…_

"It's open! Come on let's go check it out!" Mordecai ran into the story with Rigby in his hands, Riley following him shortly after.

"So many games…oh my god…" Mordecai knew he was in heaven.

"Wow man, this place is PACKED with games!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Come on, how much money do you have?" Mordecai asked Rigby and Riley.

"I have $45.50." Riley answered, counting her change.

"I have twenty bucks." Rigby said, counting his change.

"I have 40 bucks." Mordecai said.

"That's over a hundred bucks, I wonder what we could get!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Let's look around." Mordecai, Rigby and Riley split up and scowered the game store for some new games.

"Look up there, it's L.A. Noire!" Rigby pointed to a television, someone was playing L.A. Noire. Riley, Mordecai and Rigby walked over and watched a little bit.

_Cole and Bekowsky knocked on a door, a few seconds later it was answered by a girl. "_

_We've spoken to the coroner Mrs Pattison, he confirmed your husband's cause of death, we'd like you to come down and answer some questions…" Cole said. The girl glanced around the room making sure no one else was there. _

"_It wasn't me, it was Leroy's idea, and Leroy stabbed him I had nothing to do with it." She explained. _

"_Where is Leroy now?" Cole asked._

"_He's in the bedroom…" Miss Pattison turned around and noticed Leroy had a gun pointed at her. _

"_You're really good Lorna…" Leroy chuckled._

"_Put the gun down, Leroy, if you do something stupid now, you don't stand a chance against the grand jury…" Cole explained._

"_Nice of you to give me up, sweetheart. All that whispering in my ear telling me how we 'had to get rid of him' and 'all the money we could claim'. All that planning! How to get him into the street, how to make it look like an accident…" Leroy explained. _

"_For god sakes Leroy, shut up!" Lorna shouted. _

"_You had all the bases covered, baby!" Leroy shouted. _

"_I had nothing to do with it!" Lorna shouted, facing the two detectives. _

"_You think I'm gonna fry for you Lorna?" Leroy shouted. _

"_He's a crazy man! Shoot him! Shoot him for god's sake!" Lorna shouted, before Leroy shot her in the stomach and ran. _

"_It's too late Sabo!" Cole shouted as he began pursuit._

Rigby, Riley and Mordecai watched this kid play the game and kill Leroy and finished the case.

"Nice job." Rigby commented.

"Thank you." The gamer replied, the gamer was a small little six year old girl that looked similar to Anais from The Amazing World of Gumball.

"What's your name little one?" Mordecai asked, kneeling to her level. "Lexy, and before you ask; Yes I know I'm too young to be playing this but did you see that? I did it! Five stars!" Lexy laughed.

"Oh, alright." Mordecai nodded and stood back up as Lexy continued to play. Rigby just shrugged.

"Let's keep looking around." He said. Mordecai and Riley nodded and continued to look around the store.

_A Few Minutes Later…_

"Guys, look at this." Rigby picked up a game and showed it to them.

"Skyrim?" She asked.

"Oh my god, it's the sequel to Oblivion!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Not exactly, it's completely different." Rigby explained, while reading the cover.

"I'm getting it, how much is it?" Mordecai asked.

"It's a brand new game, so it's just…85 bucks!" Rigby's eyes widened.

"What do you think?" Mordecai asked Riley.

"If you guys want it, then we'll get it." Riley got her money out and grabbed the game.

"Just that one?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah, here you go." Riley handed over the exact change.

"Have a good day, ma'am." The cashier said goodbye.

Riley, Mordecai and Rigby ran off, before the cashier shouted; "Wait, they're under-age! Hey! Wait!" He shouted.

"Shit." He cursed.

"This game looks so cool." Rigby laughed. "I know, we're gonna go play it once we get home." Mordecai nodded. Riley, Rigby and Mordecai walked home and inserted the game into the console.

"This looks awesome!" Rigby exclaimed.

"I know!" Rigby laughed. Suddenly, the laughter stopped and Rigby looked at Riley and Mordecai.

"Thanks for this, this looks fun. I really mean it, I won't forget you guys." Rigby thanked them.

"Thank you Rigby, that means a lot." Mordecai thanked him back.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Rigby sighed.

"Us too, it's gonna be hard living without you." Mordecai sighed.

"Let's just play and have fun. What time is it?" Rigby asked.

"It's midday." Mordecai answered, looking at his wristwatch.

"We still got hours of fun! So let's play!" Rigby laughed.

Mordecai sighed, his best friend was going to leave and he might never see him again, all he can hope for is that something happens so Rigby could stay.

"_I'll miss him…"_

**Not long until Rigby has to leave, at least Rigby will spend his final moments in Twin Peaks with his best friends. But under all the happiness, Rigby just feels like he's going to cry.**

**The next chapter will be the final chapter of Grey, I hope you're all ready for it.**

**R.S.M.**


	28. S5 September 30th-31st Grey Part III

**Grey**

**Series Finale/Final Chapter**

**Well. Here we are. I don't have much to say. All I want to talk about, is you. The fans, the followers, the people who favorited, the people who stood by this story until its unformiddable end. Thank you. Here's some honourable mentions;**

**AeroAlpha; The creator of Alpha, the character I introduced in Season Four.**

**Nightwatcher and The SilentEyes; the main people who encouraged me to continue, as you may have guessed, I had a major writers block at chapter 26, but after some good reviews from them, I continued to write.**

**Pikapink99; He's the one that requested the lemon for chapter 25. (It did happen).**

**Anon; the one who offered to make a fan-art for me.**

**soNICEandCUTE48; a major piece of this story, the helper who inspired some of the characters for this story.**

**RegularShow565: My first favourite and follow and review belongs to him. Overall is the biggest person in this stories creation, if it wasn't for him, this story would not have existed.**

**Some Guests that contributed.**

**Overall, all of you prevented any writer's block!**

**The only downer, is that I'm disappointed of the lack of followers and the people who favorited this story, but other than that everything is fine. :D**

**Thank you all! Now let's finish this story!**

**Chapter Twenty: Grey Part III**

**September 30****th****, Sunday.**

"Today was fun…thanks guys." Rigby thanked his friends, as they finished their last activity for the day.

"It's five o'clock…that means I have twelve hours till I leave, but eleven hours until I have to go home." Rigby sighed.

"Hey, it's alright, we'll see you at some point. Tell us your address and we'll write to you, call you and keep in touch. Just because your leaving doesn't mean we'll stop being friends." Mordecai explained.

"That's exactly right." Riley agreed.

"I hope so." Rigby smiled.

"I…I gotta go home…my parents told me I had to be home by dinner." Rigby sighed.

"Well…we'll see you in the morning." Mordecai patted his friend on the head, rubbing his hair.

"Don't worry Rigby, we'll see you before you leave." Riley replied.

"Well, okay. I'll see you guys in the morning." Rigby hugged Mordecai and Riley.

"Bye Rigby." Riley and Mordecai said goodbye as he left Mordecai's house, unprepared for what he would find at home.

"I'm gonna stay up all night so I make sure I wake up before he leaves." Mordecai said.

"Dude, you'll be exhausted by then!" Riley exclaimed.

"At least I won't miss it, I tend to sleep through my alarms." Mordecai explained.

"Oh, okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." Riley waved goodbye and left Mordecai's house. Mordecai smiled and walked back upstairs and shutting the door. Mordecai sat on his bed, emotionless for a while, until him suddenly bursted out into tears. His mother heard this and entered her son's room.

"Mordecai…?" She called.

"Y-Yeah…?" He asked.

"I'm sorry about Rigby." His mother sat beside him.

"I am too. Will we ever see him again?" Mordecai asked.

"It's unlikely, but you never know. Stranger things have happened." She shrugged.

"Damn." He muttered.

"It's okay Mordy, I'm sure he's going to be fine in New York. It's a good city, isn't it?" She asked.

"I guess." Mordecai sighed.

"I hope you understand this his mother is doing this to protect him from his father, don't you?" Mordecai's mother said.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked, puzzled.

"Rigby's father is a drunk, he can be abusive and violent sometimes, and however on most occasions he can control himself. So to prevent any further issues, his mother finally gave in after countless times being asked by Rigby's father to leave the town." His mother explained.

"Well, will there be a chance of him being able to stay…?" Mordecai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry honey, they'll be leaving tomorrow morning, and there's nothing we can do about it." Mordecai's mother let out a sigh of despair.

"Look Mordecai, just to let you know. I think I know why Rigby's father had that outburst about you and Rigby being in a relationship." Mordecai's mother finally said.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"I noticed a red robin speaking to him, they sounded like they were familiar with each other, as she said that she knew him close when they spoke and she mentioned you and Rigby." Mordecai's mother explained.

"A red robin?" Mordecai questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know who it is. But I…" Mordecai's mother said before her son interrupted her.

"How do you know all this?" He asked.

"I eavesdropped, I wanted to see why Rigby's father wouldn't let you two be together." Mordecai's mother explained.

Mordecai let out a sigh of despair. His mother suddenly noticed a dusty scrapbook sitting beside the bed.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's an old book of memories. I found it in the closet when I was digging for money to pay for that game Rigby wanted." Mordecai explained.

"Oh, want a read?" She asked.

"Mom, I'm trying to get my mind _off_ Rigby." Mordecai argued.

"Come on, please?" She asked. "Fine." Mordecai rolled his eyes and opened the book, while his mom was holding it.

"I remember that." Mordecai said, pointing at a picture of Mordecai and Rigby as three year olds at a sandbox.

"And that?" She asked, pointing to a picture of a 5 year old Mordecai pushing Rigby on the swing.

"Yep." Mordecai chuckled.

"And this?" His mother laughed. It was a picture of Rigby giving Mordecai a cute kiss when they were four.

"I guess you two were bound to be a couple." She laughed.

"That was an innocent kiss! We were four!" Mordecai argued.

"Oh sure." She laughed.

Mordecai and his mother sat on his bed and went through some of the memories of the past years, including the day that they first arrived at Twin Peaks, their first day at school, their first friends, and so on.

Mordecai began to talk to his mother about lots more things after that, knowing he could trust her more than he thought he could. Mordecai and his mother spent hours going through old memories and having large conversations that branched off previous ones.

Meanwhile, Rigby arrived home, to an anxious mother and father packing their suitcases.

"Hi mom, hey dad." Rigby sighed.

"Make yourself some dinner, we're leaving in the morning." His father ordered.

"Maybe I could just make him some dinner?" Rigby's mother asked.

"You're helping me pack, alright?" His father growled softly.

"Sorry son, there's some Burger King in the fridge from earlier." His mother explained. Rigby nodded and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a dirty bag, with the Burger King label stricken on the side of it. He put his hand in the bag and pulled out a cold box of chips and a cold burger. He sighed and put the burger and chips in a small microwave container and place it in the microwave.

Rigby grabbed the empty bag and threw it in the trash.

"Dear, why can't we stay here? Rigby seems so happy here." His mother asked.

"Because it's unhealthy here, it's not Christian to be gay." He commented.

"Where did you get that from?" His wife asked.

"Let's just say a 'little bird' told me." He answered.

"Look at him John." She ordered. He glanced at his son, who was pulling out the warmed up chips and burger out of the microwave.

"I see a worthless fag." He commented.

"John!" Rigby's mother scolded.

"Whatever." He commented.

After dinner, Rigby put his rubbish in the nearby bin and walked past his father.

"Be packed and ready for tomorrow, because there's no way we're returning here." His father ordered. Rigby turned around and walked back to his father and glared at him.

He sighed and finally spoke; "Dad, if we leave, can I at least be in touch with my friends?" Rigby asked.

"No, son." He answered.

"What!? What is wrong with you!?" Rigby shouted, raising his hands.

"Son, get upstairs now and pack, or I'll have to put you in your place." Rigby's father ordered.

"No!" Rigby shouted.

"What did you just say?" His father asked, standing up. It seemed like Rigby's father was three times the size of Rigby, it felt like he dominated the raccoon.

"John, calm down…" His mother tried to calm him.

"Shush Linda, I want to hear what he just said." His father shushed her.

"I said, 'No'." Rigby said.

"Why can't you be obedient?" His father asked, sternly.

"Because you're being selfish!" Rigby shouted.

"Me, I'm being selfish. Me." His father repeated.

"Yes." Rigby crossed his arms.

"Look Rigby, I didn't want another faggot in our family." Rigby's father explained.

"John!" His mother shouted, obviously offended.

"Don was gay, Uncle Steve was gay and…" He explained.

"Don was gay?" Rigby's eyes widened.

"Yes, he was." Rigby's father answered.

"But how come you…?" Rigby was confused.

"Because he showed respect. But you, you dare disobeyed me. I want another generation for this family to continue, you're the last person in our family. The last child, now that Don is dead. And if you can't see that being gay is wrong, then you're not welcome to any decisions we have to make, until you're eighteen, then we'll kick you out into the real world." Rigby's father explained, harshly.

Rigby stood there speechless.

"How could you be so heartless?" He asked.

"Whatever, just get out of my sight." Rigby's father ordered.

"Fuck you Dad! Go to hell you gay-hating fuck!" Rigby shouted. Suddenly his father balled up his right fist and punched Rigby in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"John! That's enough! He's a child!" She shouted, pushing him out of the way.

"You're not my father." Rigby coldly said as he ran up the stairs.

"How could you? He's our son!" She shouted.

"Just keep packing." He ordered.

"Our son does not deserve the abuse you push upon him! One of these days you'll regret this. I'll report you if I have to..." She said, continuing to pack.

"I can't see you doing that, seeming as he is my son. I can take him away. Since he has no evidence." He grinned.

"Except for the black eye you just gave him!" She shouted.

"It won't be there forever." He shrugged.

"You're gonna regret this one of these days." She sighed.

Meanwhile, Rigby was cleaning some blood off the bottom of his eye.

"Stupid Dad, why does he have to be so violent?" He sighed. Rigby jumped in bed, too afraid to go down and face his father.

"Maybe I could get some sleep…maybe it'll help…" He sighed and closed his eyes.

He never slept that night, and neither did Mordecai.

_The Next Morning_

**THE DAY RIGBY MOVES**

**3:45AM**

"John, he is obligated to see his friends before he leaves." Linda argued.

"Fine, but he better be back here before five, otherwise I'll hunt him down." John unwillingly agreed.

"Fine. Rigby, why don't you go over to Mordecai's house and say goodbye?" Linda asked her son. Rigby thanked his mother and took his jacket. He slipped it on and stepped outside, into the cold snowy morning.

"I didn't know it snowed here." He commented. He trekked over to Mordecai's house and knocked on their door.

"Oh, hello Rigby. We weren't expecting you for an hour. Come in." Mordecai's mother answered, letting him in.

"Thank you Mrs Quintel." Rigby thanked her and walked inside. Mordecai's mother noticed Rigby's black eye and queried on it.

"Rigby, what did you do to your eye?" She asked.

"I ran into a door knob, I hate not being tall enough to reach the damn thing." He lied and fake laughed. Mordecai's mother chuckled and glanced at the stairs.

"Why don't you go up and play, you don't leave until five, right?" Mordecai's mother asked.

"That's right." Rigby nodded.

"Go right up." She said. Rigby thanked her and walked upstairs and into Mordecai's room.

He walked inside the noticed Mordecai was sitting on the side of the bed. Mordecai raised his head, it looked like he had been crying for years.

"Hey." Rigby greeted.

"Hey man. What time is it…?" Mordecai greeted, then questioned himself, before looking at his wristwatch.

"It's 3:50AM." He plainly said.

"I know, I thought I'd come here earlier, is that okay?" Rigby asked.

"Yes, it's fine, oh and Riley came back over with Felix and we made you something."

Mordecai pulled something out from under the bed. It was a large poster, drawn by Riley, Felix and Mordecai, as it had their signatures written on the bottom. It was a poster which had amazingly drawn pictures of Rigby, Mordecai, Felix, Riley, Omega, Alpha, Shane and other people and things. And it had a small biography written on a piece of paper sticky-taped to the poster.

"Wow, this looks awesome!" Rigby laughed.

"I've been working more on art at school, and I'm planning to go to art school when I go to college." Mordecai explained.

"Cool." Rigby commented as he took the poster.

"What's this?" Rigby asked, looking at the biography.

"Oh, Felix had the idea for that. It's a biography on all our adventures since me and you met and since we moved here." Mordecai showed him. "See?" He pointed.

Rigby began to read it;

_Rigby Salyers, the cute little raccoon._

Rigby chuckled at that statement.

_Ever since Mordecai met him, they'd had lots of adventures, lots more than many more of us have ever had. And the only two people who could be friends for a while and never fight. _

Rigby chuckled and read some more. He skipped a tiny bit until he reached the time they moved to Twin Peaks.

_Back in June of 2011, Mordecai and Rigby moved to Twin Peaks and instantly became a hit. Their successes, fights and other stories had interested the entire town. The day when Mordecai killed Art, a psychopath who'd hurt Rigby in more ways than you could imagine. They helped each other the day that 'someone' (me) had taken control over Rigby's body, (back then I was mentally insane) then Rigby took over the school once he beat the living crap out of the football team, then they had to battle with the brother of Alpha, a kid from Elmore. Alpha and his brother moved away after that. And here we are now, the four friends who stuck together for a long time. Mordecai, Rigby, Felix (me) and Riley. And now that Rigby's moving hopefully we can still be friends._

_Rigby's an awesome friend, and he'll take care of you. Think of that when you hurt the poor guy._

_Felix Foxjerabi_

"That was amazing." Rigby commented.

"Thank you, but it wasn't just me. They helped too." Mordecai explained.

"It really means a lot." Rigby hugged his friend. Mordecai hugged him back.

"I'm gonna miss you." Mordecai sighed.

"Me too." Rigby was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, do you wanna be taller than me…?" Mordecai asked.

"Would I ever!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai chuckled and picked Rigby up.

"Put your legs on my shoulders." Mordecai nodded. Rigby nodded and placed his legs on Mordecai's shoulders and gripped his head with his paws.

"Aren't we too old to do this?" Rigby questioned.

"You can never be too old to do anything." Mordecai answered.

"Good point." Rigby chuckled. Mordecai began to walk around and room, with Rigby on his shoulders.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

**4:30PM Thirty minutes until Rigby's departure.**

"I guess I gotta go now. My parents expect me there." Rigby kissed his friend on the cheek and jumped down from his shoulder.

"Don't forget the poster." Mordecai handed it to him.

"Thanks for everything, and if Riley, Felix and everyone don't show up to say goodbye, tell them I said goodbye." Rigby said.

"Alright man…I'll come with you." Mordecai said. Rigby nodded and left the house with Rigby.

_A few minutes later…_

"Rigby. I see you brought someone with you. He's come to see you off, right?" Rigby's father asked, while glaring at Mordecai.

"Yes." Rigby nodded.

"I guess that's okay. We're getting close to packing our car to full capacity. Go upstairs and grab your stuff." His father ordered. Rigby nodded and walked upstairs with Mordecai. Rigby began to pack the rest of his stuff into his suitcase.

"Here's your PlayStation." Mordecai handed it over to him.

"Isn't that yours?" Rigby asked.

"Just take it. And here's Skyrim and L.A. Noire." Mordecai handed them over and Rigby placed them in his suitcase.

"Thank you." Rigby kissed his friend.

A few minutes later, Rigby's room was bare. There was no furniture except for the closet, the bed and the door.

"I guess this is it." Mordecai looked around, in disbelief.

"I guess it is." Rigby sighed, while looking around. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"It seems like yesterday this room was filled with all my stuff." Rigby chuckled, with a sad tone.

"It _was_ yesterday." Mordecai chuckled, in the same tone as Rigby.

"Let's go downstairs." Rigby said. Mordecai nodded and helped Rigby bring his stuff down.

"What's that Rigby?" Rigby's mother asked, as his father was waiting for them in the car.

"What, mom?" Rigby asked.

"The big piece of cardboard?" She asked.

"Oh, it's a massive poster Mordecai and my friends drew." Rigby answered, confidently.

"That looks amazing son, thanks Mordecai. It looks great." Rigby's mother thanked him.

"No problem, Mrs Salyers." He smiled at her.

"Don't let your dad see that, he'll go off his head." Rigby's mother warned.

"I won't. I'll make sure it stays safe." Rigby replied.

"Meet you in the car, son. Say your last goodbyes." His mother said, leaving the house. Rigby set down his suitcases and the poster.

"Well. Here we are…" Rigby sighed.

"Yeah. I hope you enjoy New York." Mordecai wished him luck.

"I hope I will. But it won't be the same without you, Riley, Felix…and everyone else…" Rigby sighed.

"I know. Just try to have fun. And we'll try to keep in contact." Mordecai reassured him.

"I'll try." Rigby smiled at him, but they both knew that they were both were on the verge of tears.

"I…I love you man…I'll miss you." Rigby tried not to cry.

"Are you crying?" Mordecai asked.

"I…I don't cry…crying's for losers…" Rigby cried.

"So we're both losers than?" Mordecai tried to laugh, but instead burst into tears.

"I guess I'll see you at some point in our lives…hopefully you'll have a better life than me." Rigby playfully punched Mordecai.

"Thanks man." Mordecai smiled at him.

"Bye…" Rigby hugged his friend and picked up his suitcase, before putting the poster into one of the suitcases. Mordecai walked out and stood outside, after Rigby's father came back out and locked the door, then got back in the car.

Mordecai looked into the back seat, smiling at Rigby. Rigby smiled back and sighed.

"And we're off…" Rigby's father commented as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Bye!" Mordecai shouted as the car drove down the street and around the corner at the end of the street, out of his sight.

Rigby leant on the side of the window, while looking out of it. They were already on the freeway towards the northern side of America.

"Don't worry son, you'll like it in New York." His mother tried to make him happy.

"I would've been fine in Twin Peaks." Rigby answered. His parents just sighed as the car continued to move along the empty freeway.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was being comforted by his parents, Felix and Riley in their room.

"Rigby told me to tell you he said goodbye." He commented to Riley and Felix.

"Thanks for telling us. We're sorry about him." Riley sighed.

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault. But thank you for the support and sympathy." Mordecai appreciated the effort of the support that was being offered to him.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again." Riley reassured him.

"I hope so." Mordecai sighed, as he continued to cry.

_Three Days Later…_

A few days later, they arrived in New York and got the keys to their new apartment, close to Central Park.

"Here we are. Go ahead and pick your room, champ." Rigby's father acted nice.

"Go to hell." Rigby commented as he walked inside. Rigby's father sighed.

"Well, you weren't exactly nice to him earlier." Rigby's mother commented.

"Shut up Linda." Rigby's father growled.

_A few hours later…_

Rigby sighed, as the sun set he leant against the window of his new, empty and depressing bedroom. He groaned and walked back inside. He pulled out his new poster and hang it on the wall above his bed. At least every time he'd wake up of a morning he's see the picture of his bestest friends. Rigby walked back to the window and opened it, to let some air inside the room, which seemed dusty and disgusting.

They were living in a cheap apartment, after moving his father got a job at the nearby park; Central Park as a groundskeeper, and his mother got a job at a movie theatre. Rigby went to school, but yet obviously didn't enjoy it. As he knew nobody there.

He leant against the window and sighed, the only things he was thinking about was Mordecai. Mordecai. Mordecai. Mordecai. He missed him and just wanted to see him again, even though he knew he probably never would.

At the same time, Mordecai leant against his window in his room. Mordecai missed Rigby and wanted him back, obviously.

"I miss you man…" They both said at the exact same time.

They were thousands of miles away from each other, and even though it was possible that they would never see each other again, they knew that they had the memories of their previous years before Rigby left. They would always be friends, even if it meant travelling thousands of miles every week just to see each other.

And that is the way friendship should be.

GREY

Written by: RegularShowMemorabilia

Ideas: RegularShowMemorabilia, RegularShow565, AeroAlpha and Lexboss.

Story idea: RegularShowMemorabilia

Inspiration: Regular High School, Chronicles of the Enchiridion: No Hope and Rigby's little secret.

Shoutouts: AeroAlpha, TheSilentEyes, Nightwatcher. Thanks for sticking with this story.

Characters from Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby, Linda and John Salyers, Steve and Lorna Quintel, Margaret, Eileen, Chad, Jeremy.

My OC's: Omega, Shane, Ben, and some others.

Other OC's and their creators: Alpha; AeroAlpha, Riley; RegularShow565, Lexy (Minor Role), Lexboss.

Special Thanks: To everyone who has read this story.

**There we go. Grey is finished. I'm on the verge of tears now, this story had such a good run, lots of supporters and lots of praise. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, I really appreciate it.**

**Should I make a sequel? You tell me. Go ahead and review.**

**Thank you for reading everyone. I'll miss you all. *Hugs and Kisses***

**MORBY FOREVER**

**EDIT: FINALLY, I FREAKIN' FINISHED RE-WRITING THIS. Thanks for reading everyone! :)**

**R.S.M.**


	29. Authors Note 3: Behind The Scenes

**Grey**

**Author's Note and Behind the Scenes of Grey**

**Hello everyone! Grey is officially finished and I'm so excited! And, guess what? Chapter One of the sequel has been released and there's more to come! Another Author's note, Feathers and Fur is the sequel to Grey, so don't be misled. And the 'After Grey: One Last Call' was a little present for all the patient fans.**

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

**Grey, in my mind was supposed to be a quick story, under 5000 words. But when people began to review saying they wanted more, I was motivated to make it a bigger story. This continued until when the story came to its end. I'm happy so many people loved it! I only wished that the story had more favorites and followers, but otherwise I enjoyed it.**

**As you may have known, I typed each chapter in-between a two day radius, and sometimes I released two chapters a day. Because, I don't know if you know, but I've written over 110,000 words. It may not be much to you, but it is to me. Juggling writing, school work, and other important things, I spent most of my late April, May and June nights writing Grey and several other stories.**

**I never expected so many people to enjoy Grey, I thought it was a pile of crap to begin with, but it was very nice to see people enjoying it. I am very pleased with the encouragement, and the very amazing reviews I got since the stories beginning. Here are some of the best reviews I got;**

_**From DawnAscendance: Okay, honestly. I absolutely loved this story. You're 13-14 years old and delving into worlds I haven't even attempted to touch yet, and I'm 21. The events that transpired throughout this story were creative and original to say the least. I'm usually not a big fan of O.C.'s, but you actually had me grow to like Riley and the others. They were all compelling characters. You are probably one of the most active Morby authors on here, and I applaud you for that. I wish I had as much time as you to be pumping out chapters like this and still keep the story great. You have talent, I will tell you that. All I'm saying, is you've got me hooked on this story. The ending had me wanting to enter this awesome world and strangle the hell out of Rigby's dad! Lol. With this story being so amazing, I beg of you to continue with a sequel as soon as possible. I am dying to see what happens. There's got to be a happier ending to this! Please. Sequel. Soon. Must. Read. That is all. :)**_

**And from TheSilentEyes: **_**Well that's that. Rigby's gone and both he and Mordecai are yearning to see each other again.**_

_**The worst part is that it's all that skank, Margaret's fault. It all makes sense. She was a bitch before, but since all the tension going on was mainly borne by her, she's on a whole new level; she's a SuperBitch SB.**_

_**I can't believe this how it ends for them. It was sweet everyone pitched in to do that thing for Rigby, even though his so-called Dad is trying to prevent any contact between them whatsoever. What an abusive dick.**_

_**I just wish there was still hope for them.**_

_**If you ever plan on doing a sequel, maybe you could focus it on their lives, as it is in the series, with them working together at the park, including some of your amazing OCs such as Riley and Felix, or you could make the sequel begin from little after Rigby left, and all the things that occur, until they are able to actually be together again. Whatever you decide to do for a sequel is YOUR decision and your's only.**_

_**This is your story. It doesn't matter what others think about it. What matters is how you feel about.**_

_**Anyways I think I've said enough. Thank you for the amazing story and good luck with your other works.**_

_**Until next time. Adiós mi amigo.**_

**And from NightWatcher: **_**Life won't be the same for neither of those two. Man this ending *sob* was so sad, I almost unbelievable. I liked it though; you mentioned something about a sequel so, there may still be hope for them to reunite again. After all, you can't cloak true love with a long cloak of darkness that stretches for miles upon miles, as that love will be the light to guide both souls towards each other.**_

_**As a jolly man once said,**_

_**"Good show! Good show indeed!"**_

_**See ya.**_

**Thanks for all the good reviews, even if you didn't get mentioned, I am pleased with the people who liked this story.**

**Thanks for reading Grey and I hope you guys will continue to stick with me for the sequel.**

**See you guys later.**

**MORBY FOREVER **

**R.S.M.**


	30. AN: Re-Done and Re-Vamped!

**Well hello there.**

**RSM here, and I've finally finished Grey after re-writing it. Well, I didn't really RE-WRITE it, but I fixed it up and removed the irritating spacing problems I went through last year.**

**This story means a lot to me, as it is my first massive story that I ever published. I wanted to thank all of the people who supported this story, and inspired me to write.**

**Though I may not speak to any of them often, or well...at all anymore. I wanted to let you all know (including them), that I appreciate everything you've done for me.**

**I've come so far since this story and I have everybody here to thank for it. Thanks so much, I love you all! :D**

**Eventually, I'll re-vamp Feathers and Fur, and the rest of A Regular Outbreak. I might even re-vamp all my old one-shots and stories too! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed reading or re-reading this story. Have an awesome day. :D**

**\- RSM**


End file.
